Legacy of San Angeles
by demolition18
Summary: Based on my ideas for short stories. This takes place in various times. This is about making cities crime free and the days of going after Simon Phoenix and the forming of San Angeles and more on Edgar Friendly and company in a fight for freedom to Demolition Man 2. Ideas for also prequel stories and extending roles of minor characters of the movie.
1. Demo Man's Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Demolition Man that I didn't create. Demolition Man belongs to Warner Brothers. I am not even profiting from this.

**Demo Man Begins**

Beginning of Tale

Back in 1985 at the La Jolla Cove in Southern California in the day time. There is Colonel Henry Yates. John Spartan's army commander. There are some other men with John Spartan. There is also Jack Jones. John Spartan is a troop. The soldiers are getting orders. Henry Yates: "_Everyone. We are getting ready. Let's destroy the schools of Los Angeles. We will be free to be out of school._" Spartan: "_You are out of your mind Colonel Yates. That is an act of terrorism._" Henry Yates: "_John Spartan. You are a traitor and a tyrant. Men have him killed._" Jones: "_I will kill you John Spartan. I am your superior officer._" Jack Jones jumps kicks John Spartan. John Spartan with his hands clobbers him in the face. John Spartan fights some of those bad men in league with Henry Yates hand to hand.

Henry Yates's thugs and John Spartan pull out their guns. John Spartan aims his gun at Henry Yates's thugs. Spartan: "_Drop the gun._" Colonel Yates pulls out his gun. John Spartan fights his evil commander in a brief gun fight. John Spartan almost kills his evil commander where he falls into the water. John Spartan aims his gun at the rest of those renegade soldiers. Spartan: "_The rest of you don't move. I am having you all on court maritals. You all tried to kill me and made a stupid choice._" Jones: "_You'll pay for this John Spartan. I am your superior officer._"

Flashback to 1976. At a dance at night time in a Southern California dance hall. There is a song playing in the background called Dancing Queen by Abba. There is John Spartan there with a bunch of friends of his. They are all dancing. John Spartan is in his military uniform. Spartan: "_I am getting in the Army now. My father was in the Army and fought in World War 2 and he went after Adolph Hitler himself._"

Outside of the dance hall. There is the new Mafia boss Sonny Marconi the son of Anthony Marconi. There are also Italian thugs with him and the under bosses Frankie Jr., Mario and Louie. They have baseball bats and golf clubs. Sonny Marconi: "_My daughter is going to UCLA. I never went to college nor did my dad. I want you to trash John Spartan and his friends. They are testifying against us. They graduated high school half a year ago. John Spartan's sister is also testifying against us. Officer Steve Healy is there too. Kill him. You father Frankie Jr. worked for my father long ago._" They enter the dance hall.

In the dance hall there is John Spartan getting seated with his friends Rodger, Markus and Jeffery. Also present is John Spartan's Sister Eileen who is 2 years younger than him. Spartan: "_This is my sister Eileen. Eileen those are my friends Markus, Rodger and Jeffery._" Also there is rookie cop Steve Healy and his girlfriend Karen who show up. Steve Healy is in his 20's. Healy: "_John. That's my new girlfriend Karen. Do you have a girlfriend yourself John?_" Spartan: "_No. I am going to service. I am finishing my training. I am a troop._" Healy: "_I am now on the LA PD. Mob boss Sonny Marconi is after us and you to. Your father worked for the DA in New York City dating back to when you were born. There's a mobster's son who's also an under boss._" Spartan: "_I want to someday get married and have kids. Maybe than my parents might move back to New York City._" Eileen Spartan: "_When I grow up I want to be a social worker. I want to move to Northern California after college._"

Somewhere else in the building. There is Sonny with his gang. Sonny Marconi: "There _is Officer Healy. Also there is John Spartan. His sister is there too. Get them!_" All those mob enforcers go after John Spartan and his friends.

The Dee Jay puts on another song. It's called By My Baby. Healy: "_Karen and I are getting up to dance._" Spartan: "_I'll sit down. We have to watch out for Mafia boss Sonny Marconi._" Steve Healy and his girlfriend Karen get up and dance. The Italian mobsters show up. Steve Healy has his gun with him. They go after John Spartan and his friends. John Spartan gets up. Spartan: "_There's the Marconi mob. His father died of a heart attack in prison. He wants his daughter of the Mafia and grow up to be a good girl. I can deal with them. I am army trained._" John Spartan throws punches onto a few Italian mobsters. John Spartan grabs a golf club and a baseball bat and makes those 2 mobsters hit each other.

Mafia boss Sonny Marconi shows up. Sonny Marconi: "_Waste the Army guy and the cop._" Healy: "_You are under arrest on charges of racketeering._" Healy gets into a hand to hand fight with some mob enforcers and the under boss Mario. John Spartan battles under bosses Louie and Frankie Jr. They are all beating each other up. John Spartan throws the 2 Louie and Frankie Jr. into Mario. Steve Healy pulls out his gun. He aims at it Mafia boss Sonny Marconi. Healy: "_Hold it right there Sonny Marconi. You eluded the FBI. I am arresting you on racketeering charges._"

Later on outside. There are John Spartan and his friends with Steve Healy and his girlfriend. Also present is Captain Horowitz. Healy: "_John Spartan. This is my captain Jake Horowitz._" Spartan: "_Hello. I am in the Army._" Captain Horowitz: "_You could one day join the LA PD. Maybe you could come in after being in service if you come out of the Army alive._" Spartan: "_Maybe I will one day join._" The mobsters are being loaded into police cars by the LA PD.

Over to 1986. Out on the streets of Los Angeles in the day time. There is John Spartan in his squad car with Chris Dillon his veteran officer. John Spartan is behind the wheel of the squad car. They get to the Russian mafia headquarters owned by Yuri Sergey. Chris Dillon: "_You have many officers behind your back. We go in. I have arrested mob guys and even dealt with pimps and hookers too. I have even dealt with arms dealers and drug dealers myself._" Spartan: "_Yes. I have military history. I have had similar training like this in the army._" There are many other police cars in back of John Spartan. They all park at the Russian mob headquarters. John Spartan and Chris Dillon get out of the squad car. They pull out guns. There are many other officers and Lt. Healy behind their backs. Healy: "_You all follow me behind my back._" All those cops burst into the Russian Mob's turf.

Inside the Russian mob headquarters. There is Yuri Sergey and his thugs. A thug runs up to the Russian Mafia boss to inform him that the police are present. Russian mobster 1: "_The police are here._" Yuri: "_You got get them. Go outside. Chris Dillon is somewhere outside. I want him dead._" The shooters get their guns and go after the police force.

Back outside. The Russian mobsters appear. The cops hold their guns on them. Chris Dillon: "_This is the police. You are under arrest._" John Spartan and his officers get into a gun fight with them. Chris Dillon shoots at the Russian mob guys. So does Lt. Healy. John Spartan kills 2 of the Russian mobsters. Chris Dillon kills a Russian thug. John Spartan shoots one in the chest. Others thrown down their guns. Healy: "_You 2 officers Spartan and Dillon move in. Round up the rest of Sergey's gang. You are behind my back._"

John Spartan and Chris Dillon move in on the Russians. They get inside. They are behind Lt. Healy's back. They go after Yuri Sergey. A Russian mobster runs up to the cops with his hands. John Spartan grabs that Russian mobster and throws him against a wall. Lt. Healy aims his gun at him and puts handcuffs on him. Healy: "_I'll take that guy._" Others open fire from somewhere in the building.

John Spartan pulls out an explosive. He throws this explosive to the Russian mobsters that open fire on him. Those Russian mobsters are blown up. Yuri Sergey comes out to confront the police. John Spartan and Chris Dillon go after Yuri Sergey. Chris Dillon: "_Yuri Sergey. You are under arrest for murder._" John Spartan jumps onto the Russian mob boss. Lt. Healy goes outside with a prisoner. Yuri grabs John Spartan and throws him against a wall. Chris Dillon butts in. Yuri: "_Now we meet. You will die._"

He fights with the Russian mob boss. He throws a hard punch on him. The Russian Mafia boss kicks John Spartan's veteran officer in the legs knocking him down. John Spartan gets back up. John Spartan rams into the Russian Mafia boss. They throw punches at each other. John Spartan defeats the Russian mob boss. Chris Dillon goes over to help John Spartan. Spartan: "_I have our prisoner._" Chris Dillon puts the handcuffs on the Russian Mafia boss Yuri Sergey. Chris Dillon: "_I am charging with resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer._" They drag him outside.

Back outside. John Spartan and Chris Dillon regroup with Lt. Healy. John Spartan with his veteran officer put together all the Russian mobsters rounding them up. Lt. Healy: "_You have done well John Spartan. You and your veteran officer have apprehended the Russian mob boss. Did you have to kill all those others?_" Spartan: "_They tried to kill Officer Dillon and me._" All the cops get back into their cars and leave.

End of Tale


	2. Satanic Cops

**Satanic Cops **

Beginning of Tale

October 1993

At the turf of the bloods in the day time. There is the leader Maxwell Richardson with his gang. They are all black people. Maxwell Richardson: "_Today we will get rid of the 18__th__ Street Gang lead by Manuel Rodriquez. We'll burn down their turf. We'll have Los Angeles._" Outside there are cars coming by. It's the 18th street gang. They pull out guns. Manuel Rodriquez: "_Kill them all. We'll destroy their turf._" They fire on their rivals. They all pull out their guns. They fire on each other. In one of the cars there is the leader Manuel Rodriquez. The leader of the 18th street gang fires on the members.

The 18th Street Gang shoots down members of the bloods. The bloods members fire back. Maxwell Richardson fires on his rival leader. Maxwell Richardson: "_You'll pay for this!_" Manuel Rodriquez with his revolver shoots down the bloods leader. Manuel Rodriquez: "_Next burn down their turf. They'll be leaderless._" The rest of them fire back. 2 members of the 18th street gang get killed. The rest of the bloods are gunned down. Other gang members light the glass bottles. They throw them into the building. The bloods turf is burned down. Manuel Rodriquez: "_We'll have Los Angeles now to take over._"

At the police station later on. In Captain Rogers's office. There is Captain Rogers (52 year old cop with short brown hair and a mustache) at his desk. 4 cops come in. They are Officer Chan a Chinese Man and Satanist, Officer Dobbs, Officer Waters and Officer Derbin all others with guys. Captain Rogers: "_I have cops at the scene of the crime. John Spartan reported me to that he's at the Blood's turf. We'll capture all those members of the 18__th__ Street Gang and kill them all in sacrifice. They are out perfect victims tonight. Next we'll take John Spartan and kill him. We'll set up Father Cook. I want Steve Healy to join us._" Captain Rogers and his 4 devil worshipping cops get out of the office.

Somewhere else in the police station. There is Lt. Healy. Healy: "_I know that John Spartan is investigating the gang war out here. This city is a war zone._" Captain Rogers: "_I know the whereabouts of Miguel Rodriquez and his criminal gang. We'll have John Spartan with us to arrest them._" Captain Rogers and the 4 Satanic cops show up. Lt. Healy and Captain Rogers go into the cars as does the 4 cops who are part of their captain's devil worship band.

At the turf of the bloods. There is Detective John Spartan (35 year old cop wearing black clothes and a beret with short black hair) with many other cops. There are fire trucks there leaving. Spartan: "_I am going for my sergeant promotion. I will go after the gang. You officers will be our back up. You have other gangs out there to deal with._" John Spartan goes over to his squad car. The radio is on in John Spartan's police squad car. Radio Dispatcher: "_Detective John Spartan. Captain Rogers and Lt. Healy have found the turf of Manuel Rodriquez and his gang._" Spartan: "_I know too where it is. I'll be there. The fire department just put out the fire. It was arson alright._" John Spartan goes over to the call. John Spartan gets into his police squad car.

Later on at the turf of the 18th Street Gang inside. There is Manuel Rodriquez with his thugs. They have shot guns with them and Uzis.

Outside there are police cars that show up. John Spartan is driving a squad car. There a few more police cars. Lt. Healy has Captain Rogers with him in his police squad car. Also there are 2 squad cars with 2 Satanic cops in them. They are Officers Chan and Derbin. All those cops get out of their cars. John Spartan parks his squad car. Spartan: "_Manuel Rodriquez. You and your gang are under arrest for murder and arson. Come on out with your hands up._" Manuel Rodriquez: "_It's the pigs. Kill them._" All the cops pull out their guns. Manuel Rodriquez and his whole entire gang come out. They shoot at the cops. All those cops fire back. John Spartan shoots down a gang member killing him.

John Spartan, Captain Rogers, Lt. Healy and the 4 devil worshipping cops fire back at the gang members. Captain Rogers shoots a gang member in the head. There is gun fighting going on. Lt. Healy shoots a gang member in the chest. That gang member falls dead. John Spartan kills 6 more gang members. Officer Dobbs kill a few more gang members. The rest of them and their leader throw down their guns. Manuel Rodriquez: "_We give up. Arrest us all you want._" Lt. Healy gets into John Spartan's squad car. Captain Rogers and his 4 devil worshipping cops aim their guns at the gang members still alive. Captain Rogers: "_Go home Lt. Healy and Detective Spartan. We'll book them._" Those gang members are being loaded into squad car. Captain Rogers gets into his squad car. John Spartan drives off into the day time.

Later on at night time. At an old theater. There is a pentagram painted with candles litten up. There is a band of men and women worshipping the devil. There is Captain Rogers with his 4 cops taking in Manuel Rodriquez and his surviving members of the 18th Street Gang. Manuel Rodriquez: "_You aren't good cops. You're devil worshippers as I can see. We are not religious types. We don't worship nobody._" Captain Rogers: "_Slice them up. They tried to kill me._" The followers of Captain Rogers have their machetes with them. Those devil worshippers cut down members of the 18th Street Gang. Captain Rogers pull out his gun on Manuel Rodriquez. Captain Rogers: "_I take your soul in the name of the devil's followers._" He shoots him in the head.

At the police station the next day. John Spartan is going to the office of Captain Rogers. John Spartan goes to see for his assignment. Captain Rogers: "_You are working with a Scott Smith. He's a rookie. He used to play high school football._" Spartan: "_I think that I have heard of him. I used to go to football games and watch him play. I've watched his games more than 5 years ago._" Scott was a quarterback in Los Angeles. He had gone to college at UCLA and after graduation went into police training. Captain Rogers: "_Go meet him outside with Lt. Healy._" John Spartan leaves the captain's office.

Outside the Los Angeles police station. John Spartan runs into his new partner Scott Smith (23 year old man with short blonde hair and a clean shaven face). Spartan: "_You must be Scott. I am Sgt. John Spartan. LA PD._" Scott: "_They told me to wait for you out here. You can drive our squad car so I know my way around Los Angeles._" They get into their squad car. John Spartan gets into the driver's seat and Scott Smith in the passenger's side. They leave.

At an old theater in Los Angeles. There are a bunch of people (men and women various ages in between 20's and late 50's) in black cloaks with dead goats. There are candles litten and pentagrams on the stage. There are wine glasses with blood in them. There are a young couple (guy and girl) being cut up by the devil worshipers. The devil worshipers take the bodies out of the theater and dump them outside.

Inside the squad car with John Spartan and Scott Smith. Over the radio. Dispatcher: "_All units. There's a bank robbery down the street._" Spartan: "_We'll cover that._" John Spartan heads to a bank in Los Angeles.

At a Los Angeles bank. There are 6 men in ski masks with guns holding several men and women hostage. Bank Robber #1: "_If any of you move you are dead._" Bank security officers are tied up.

Outside the bank a squad car shows up. It's the squad car with John Spartan and Scott Smith. The 2 cops come out and pull out their guns. The robbers come out with money bags. Scott: "_LA PD. Don't move._" Spartan: "_You are under arrest._" The robbers fire on John Spartan and Scott Smith. The 2 cops fire back. A vicious gun fight breaks out. John Spartan shoots a robber in the head and that robber falls dead. John Spartan shoots another robber in the chest. Lt. Healy in his car and Captain Rogers in his car show up with other squad cars.

They both get out and they are fired on by the bank robbers. Healy and Rogers pull out their guns. Rogers kills another thug. The others drop their guns. Bank Robber #4: "_We give up._" Captain Rogers: "_Don't move. You are under arrest._" John Spartan goes to Lt. Healy. Healy: "_We had just had a murder. A couple was kidnapped and we suspect witchcraft is going on._" Spartan: "_I think that we go see Father Cook._" Healy: "_Go inform Raymond Cook._" Captain Rogers puts the 3 thugs in the back of his car and leaves with them.

At the Los Angeles Catholic Church in the afternoon. John Spartan and Scott Smith show up at the church. This time Scott Smith is driving the car. They get out of their car. They go to see the priest. Father Raymond Cook (middle age man with silver hair) comes out holding a book. Spartan: "_We are the LA PD. I heard something about witchcraft that was reported by Lt. Healy._" Father Cook: "_You mean Steve Healy?_" Spartan: "_Yes. I'm Sgt. John Spartan and this is Officer Scott Smith._" Father Cook: "_I have had men and women paint my church with goat's blood. We don't know who their leader is. My friend Lt. Healy could never find out who the leader is and he is on the investigation._" Spartan: "_My rookie and I are here to find out._" Father Cook: "_Your captain Charles Rogers is accusing me of witchcraft. Something doesn't seem right about Captain Rogers. He might be in on it._" Spartan: "_We haven't had any suspects yet._" Scott:"_We'll have our captain checked out._"

At the San Angeles theater later at night. 3 of the men who were robbing the bank are delivered to the devil worshipers who John Spartan's captain had booked. The auditorium still looks the same as it did before. The men with machetes have the other devil worshipers put the 3 bank robbers somewhere tied up. The leader has his face hidden under the hood. The men with the machetes cut up the bank robbers. Bank Robber #5: "_Please. Don't kill us._" They are sliced up and killed for sacrifice.

In Lt. Healy's office in the morning. John Spartan goes in the office to see Lt. Healy. Healy: "_The bank robbers that we caught yesterday are dead._" Spartan: "_I think that somebody kidnapped our prisoners and taken them for sacrifice._" Healy: "_Someone in this department is in on this._" Spartan: "_I think that a few others who work with us are involved. There's an evil priest named Eliza Petty to also go after._"

At the Los Angeles Catholic Church. Charlie Rogers and 4 other cops come to the church and burst in. They draw their guns. Captain Rogers: "_The priest must be behind this._" The cops burst into the sanctuary with a bunch of kids singing in the choir. Captain Rogers: "_Father Cook. This is the LA PD. I'd like to take you downtown to talk to you._" Father Cook: "_I have a choir in practice. This is a bad time. I had nothing to do with the devil worship activity. I want my lawyer._" Officer Waters punches the priest in the stomach while the others aim their guns at him. The assistant priest takes over the choir as the priest leaves.

At the Los Angeles police station in the afternoon. John Spartan and Lt. Healy see something suspicious about Captain Rogers and 4 other cops. Healy: "_I have some theory that Captain Rogers is in on it. If we fire him and arrest him I am the new your new captain.__" __Spartan: __"__My cop hunch tells me that they hang out at and old theater._" Healy: "_I know that Captain Rogers is behind this. I just don't have any proof._" Spartan: "_Scott and I will go check it out._" The cops are bringing in the priest. Captain Rogers: "_He is being booked for the devil worship activity. You guys go arrest some white trash who hangs out very often at a Los Angeles mall. You John Spartan will take down the street gangs here._" The 4 cops leave in their own squad cars.

Somewhere else on the streets of Los Angeles. There is a Filipino gang called the Santanas lead by Marko Soon. They are going around the streets of Los Angeles. Marko Soon: "_We'll trash Los Angeles. This will be our turf. Our rivals are the Wah Ching. We'll get rid of them all._"

Somewhere else on the streets of Los Angeles. There is John Spartan in his squad car with Scott Smith. John Spartan is driving on the streets of Los Angeles. Scott: "_They look like trouble to me._" Spartan: "_I'll have them checked out. That must be the Santanas gang._" The Santanas show up on John Spartan with Marko Soon. The Santanas throws bricks at the police squad car. Scott Smith gets onto the radio. Scott: "_This is Officer Scott Smith. I am in the car with John Spartan. I need back up. The Santanas have throw bricks at us._" John Spartan parks the car somewhere. Scott Smith and John Spartan get out of the police squad car. Spartan: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest for destruction of police property and assaulting police officers._" Marko Soon: "_He looks like trouble. Kick his butt._"

John Spartan runs after the gang members. Those gang members come after John Spartan. John Spartan throws a punch onto 2 gang members. Scott Smith rams into a gang member. They go fighting each other hand to hand. John Spartan throws a few more gang members into their leader. Scott Smith aims his gun at the rest of the gang members. Scott: "_Don't move. You are all under arrest._" Police cars show up. Many cops get out of their cars. Many cops take in the gang members. Spartan: "_They threw bricks at our car. Scott. You are driving this time. We also have Jon Cho of the Wah Ching to arrest._" John Spartan and Scott Smith get back to their car. This time Scott Smith is in the driver's seat. John Spartan gets into the car too. They leave the place.

At the turf of the Wah Ching. There is the leader Jon Cho. Jon Cho: "_You people here can shoot down people of Los Angeles. They are testifying against us. Also kill the cop named John Spartan. He's known as the Demolition Man. He's been with the department for 7 years now._" There are men and women with him. Jon Cho's gang gets into cars.

On the streets of Los Angeles. There are cars that go by. There's the Wah Ching. They shoot at people. They are destroying property. There's a person looking out the window. That person calls the police.

Somewhere else on the streets of Los Angeles. There is Scott Smith driving the police squad car with John Spartan aboard. The radio is on. Radio Dispatcher: "_Any available unit. There's been a shooting in the industrial zone in Los Angeles._" Spartan: "_I am nearby the shooting site. We'll be there._" John Spartan picks up the CB and responds. Scott Smith heads off to the industrial zone of Los Angeles.

Over to the gang shooting site. There are police cars all there. Those buildings have yellow police tape there. There are ambulances. There is the man who called the police. John Spartan goes over to that man. So does Scott Smith. They are talking. Spartan: "_What have you seen?_" Wah Ching Witness: "_They were shooting at the buildings. They know that it was us testifying against them._" Spartan: "_Jon Cho is the leader of the Wah Ching currently. I am hunting down various street gangs in Los Angeles. I think that I know where their turf is. We'll go after them. My unit is hunting down many different types of street gangs._" John Spartan and Scott Smith get back into their police squad car.

At the turf of the Wah Ching outside. There are the males and females of the gang. John Spartan shows up with Scott Smith. The 2 cops get out of the car. Scott Smith and John Spartan draw their guns. Spartan: "_This is Sergeant John Spartan._" Scott: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest. Get those hands up._" Those gang members too pull out their guns. John Spartan and Scott Smith fire back at the gang members. John Spartan kills a female gang member. Scott Smith kills a member of the gang. There is gun fighting going on. 2 more gang members fire on John Spartan. John Spartan kills those 2 gang members in 2 shots.

The rest of the gang members are shooting at the cops. John Spartan throws explosives. He blows up the rest of the gang members. There is Jon Cho. John Spartan spots Jon Cho. Spartan: "_Jon Cho. You are under arrest for attempting murder of many people of Los Angeles._" Jon Cho: "_Shoot. I am out of here._" Jon Cho gets into his car. He starts to flee. Scott Smith and John Spartan get back into their police car. Scott Smith is driving. John Spartan has his gun drawn. The cops go after the Wah Ching leader. They get in pursuit of him.

On the streets of Los Angeles. There are many cars on the street. Scott Smith is running is going after Jon Cho. They go through the LAX area. Scott Smith pursues the gang leader to the ball park. Scott: "_Now I am going through the ball park._"

At the ball park. There are many kids there playing. There are men and women with them. Jon Cho shows up at the ball park. Jon Cho parks his car there. Later on John Spartan and Scott Smith show up. Spartan: "_There he is Officer Smith. We got him now._" John Spartan runs after Jon Cho. Jon Cho spots the cop. The gang leader starts running. John Spartan runs after him. A kid throws the ball around. Jon Cho grabs the ball. He throws is back at the kid and hits him with it. Scott Smith is behind John Spartan's back. Scott: "_I am backing you up Detective Spartan._" John Spartan runs into Jon Cho. Spartan: "_Now you are under arrest for resisting arrest._" Jon Cho lays a kick onto John Spartan. John Spartan blocks it with his bare hands. Jon Cho starts climbing a fence. John Spartan grabs the fence ripping it apart.

John Spartan has his gun aimed in Jon Cho's face. Spartan: "_Got you now Jon Cho._" Scott Smith comes up to John Spartan. Scott Smith has his handcuffs taken out. Scott: "_You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say will be appointed to you in the court of law._" Spartan: "_If you cannot afford a lawyer we will appoint one for you._" Scott Smith puts his pair of handcuffs onto Jon Cho. The 2 cops are dragging Jon Cho into their police squad car.

At the police station later on. At the booking desk. There is Officer Holmes. John Spartan and Scott Smith are coming in with Jon Cho taken prisoner. Spartan: "_Book him. He was resisting arrest too._" Jon Cho: "_Officer Holmes. We'll kill you. You can't even find us here. I'll kill you all._" The booking officer books the Wah Ching leader.

In Lt. Healy's office. There is Lt. Healy present. John Spartan and Scott Smith show up. John Spartan and Scott Smith get seated. Healy: "_There are teens hanging out at a mall in Los Angeles. Something isn't right about Captain Rogers._" Spartan: "_What makes you think that?_" Healy: "_The bank robbers that we just took down weren't taken into here. They have mysteriously vanished. There's devil worship activity going on here. I suspect that devil worshippers have taken them and some officers in this department are in on it. That person could be in league with evil high priestess Eliza Petty._" Scott: "_I have just spoken to Father Cook._" The 3 cops all look at each other.

At the mall in Los Angeles. There are several white teenagers who are girls and guys skateboarding in the mall parking lot. The cops in their squad cars arrive. Officer Waters: "_You kids. I am taking you in for violating the law hanging out around here. You kids are white trash._" Teenage boy #1: "_We aren't doing anything. We are just having fun._" Officer Chan: "_You are violating the law like that._" The cops grab those teens and put them in their cars and take off. The cops leave.

At the Los Angeles theater in the afternoon. The cops pull all those teens out in their squad cars. 3 older men and an older woman knock down the teens and bring them into the auditorium. They are being put out for sacrifice for a ritual.

Later in the afternoon at the San Angeles police station. Captain Rogers talks to John Spartan and Scott Smith. Captain Rogers: "_John Spartan. I need you to leave here. I need to see Scott personally. You go after all those devil worshipers. There were teens kidnapped I just heard._" Spartan: "_Yes sir._" Captain Rogers escorts Scott Smith somewhere outside to see him. Captain Rogers: "_It was the priest who was behind this._" Scott: "_You don't have any proof of this._"

Later on at a pool hall at night. Several people are playing pool. Scott Smith is playing in the pool hall. There are people drinking beer at the pool hall. Scott Smith has his gun with him in case of any danger.

Captain Rogers comes in with 4 other corrupt cops. Captain Rogers: "_Scott. I know that you know that I led the devil worship activities._" Scott pulls out his gun as does the 4 cops with Captain Rogers. Scott fires and shoots Officer Chan and that cops dies within a matter of seconds. Scott: "_Get down._" It's a vicious gun fight. Scott Smith shoots and kills Officer Derbin. Finally Scott Smith is shot in between the eyes by Captain Rogers. A fat black man pulls out a knife and is killed by the evil police captain. Others try to attack Officers Waters and Dobbs with pool sticks. Captain Rogers: "_Don't do it or I will have to kill you._" The others pause and stop what they are attempting. Captain Rogers: "_Anyone else tries to stop me and they will be dead._"

Later on. There are other police officers with Internal Affairs officers along with John Spartan and Lt. Healy investigating putting up police tape that says "do not cross". Healy: "_I know that tomorrow night is the ritual. I will infiltrate this. I will need your Demolition Man thing. It's the thing that you did in the army. I will disguise my self as one of them. They are a devil worship town brought into Los Angeles._" Spartan: "_Then you will pull out your gun as I fire on them._" Healy: "_Yes. But I have to tell you that a this bank teller who alerted us is in on it too. Even a gas station attendant and some mini mart employees. We have warrants to arrest them._"

John Spartan has a rocket launcher machine gun combo. He had learned allot of dangerous tactics in the military before he was with the LA PD.

The next night at a theater in Los Angeles in the Auditorium. Eliza Petty has a cape on with a pentagram dressed in black and is holding a book. Also there Captain Rogers with a cloak on. He and his followers have cups with blood in them. Candles are litten up. All those men and women are attending along with 2 other cops. Eliza: "_Oh bow to me Lucifer fallen angel of light it is you who we worship._" Captain Healy is there in disguise as a devil worshiper. Eliza: "_To Earth's dark chamber ol Lucifer grant us eternal life and give your powers to us so we can do your evil work._"

Outside is John Spartan carrying is rocket launcher/machine gun combo accompanied by the SWAT team. The SWAT team officers are carrying there automatic guns. Spartan: "_You guys cover me as I fire on the devil worshipers a warning shot. They have machetes. Once they are fired on Lt. Healy pulls out his gun. You guys then burst in and hold them._"

Back in the Auditorium. The teens are being put out for sacrifice and the devil worshipers with the leader are drinking blood. Captain Rogers: "_Brothers and sisters tonight is the night we have been waiting for. Tonight the holy blood and we worship Satan and his most trusted servant._" John Spartan bursts into the theater. The devil worshipers raise machetes on the kids. John Spartan fires rockets on the devil worshipers on the stage and knocks down some candles. The SWAT team bursts in and rescues the victims. The holy thugs with the machetes attack John Spartan and John Spartan shoots them with his machine gun. John Spartan even killed Eliza. Spartan: "_You are all under arrest._"

Officers Waters and Dobbs pull out their guns on John Spartan and John Spartan shoots them with his combo gun. Lt. Healy removes his hood revealing himself to take them down and pulls out his gun. Lt. Healy has his gun aimed at the 5 men and 2 women. Many others run up to John Spartan and John Spartan shoots down the stage curtain on all those other survivors. The SWAT team officers aim their guns at the pinned devil worshipers. Captain Rogers: "_I need you all now. Lt. Healy. You could have joined us. You are a traitor. John Spartan killed the evil priestess. We sprung a bunch of prisoners to join us from San Quentin._" Healy: "_You're the traitor captain. I am going to do your job now._"

With a candle stick Captain Rogers attacks John Spartan. John Spartan with his big gun blocks his attack and blows out the candle. John Spartan punches his demonic captain. The evil police captain knocks John Spartan down with a candlestick. The captain takes a machete from a fallen minion of his. Captain Rogers: "_Now John Spartan. You will die._" John Spartan fires a rocket on the evil captain and Captain Rogers goes flying up the auditorium and explodes and his dead body falls into the seats. Spartan: "_That was for Scott._" The Swat Team with Lt. Healy get the captured devil worshipers and the kids out of the theater just as the candles fall down and the theater blows up just as everyone gets out.

5 days later

At the Catholic church in Los Angeles. The priest has been released from police custody. Steve Healy is now captain. Father Cook: "_That was a fine piece of work Captain Healy and Sgt. Spartan in nailing those devil worshipers._" Healy: "_These men and women should be convicted with your help and they will be serving serious prison time on charges of murder. Those 4 in my unit serving Captain Rogers are dead along with Eliza Petty._" Spartan: "_Scott Smith's murder has been avenged. Our former captain has paid for it._"

End of Tale


	3. The Hunt for Simon Phoenix

**The Hunt for Simon Phoenix**

Beginning of Tale

Over this time Herman Heinrich leader of the Neo Nazis of Los Angeles blew up a Jewish community center. He killed people there. John Spartan had been promoted to sergeant. John Spartan and his team have been doing an investigation of the Neo Nazi acts. John Spartan has been going after those Neo Nazis and didn't find them out or who their leader is. Simon Phoenix had also taken leadership of a street gang known as the Bloods. The Neo Nazis with their hatred for the Africans went to war with the bloods.

In the summer of 1994. At Simon Phoenix's fortress. There is Simon Phoenix present with many African American men in the Bloods. Phoenix: "_Men. Let's review. We have Neo Nazis wanting to kill us. Nazis hate our race. We'll kill them and their leader Herman Heinrich. We'll destroy their turf. Let's go get them. The Bloods are back in Los Angeles._" They have cars with them. The members of the bloods get into their police squad cars. Simon Phoenix gets into one of them.

At Neo Nazi headquarters. There is Herman Heinrich with his band of Neo Nazis. There are Nazi signs there too. They are doing the Nazi salute. Herman Heinrich: "_Men. We will have Los Angeles. We'll get rid of our African rivals known as the Bloods. We have many street gangs African American or Hispanic. White Power!_" All Neo Nazis: "_White Power!_" Herman Heinrich is standing there in front of the Neo Nazis. They go to outside.

Outside of the Nazi headquarters. There is Herman Heinrich and his band of Neo Nazis. Simon Phoenix and the members of the bloods show up. Herman Heinrich: "_It's the Bloods. Kill them._" Those Neo Nazis pull out their guns. The members of the Bloods pull out their guns too. They are shooting at each other. Simon Phoenix too pulls out his gun. Phoenix: "_No more Nazis in Los Angeles._" Simon Phoenix shoots down and kills a Neo Nazi. Some members of the Bloods are killed by the Neo Nazis. Simon Phoenix goes over to the leader. Phoenix: "_We are rival leaders. Face me._" Herman Heinrich: "_I hate people like you. I will eliminate the bloods._" Simon Phoenix and the leader fight each other hand to hand. Simon Phoenix kicks Herman Heinrich on the stomach. The rest of the Neo Nazis are shot down and killed by members of the Bloods. Simon Phoenix throws Herman Heinrich into a wall. Simon Phoenix pulls out his knife. Simon Phoenix stabs Herman Heinrich in the chest. Phoenix: "_No more of you. No more Nazis here. We'll take over this place now. I run a drug lab too. I have men guarding my fortress._" He falls dead. The members of the bloods pull out spray paint. They spray paint the bloods rule.

At the police station later on. In the offices. There is Sgt. John Spartan. Captain Healy shows up. Healy: "_Sgt. Spartan. There have been Neo Nazis killed. Their leader was Herman Heinrich. We got the call of the war going on. I'll need you at the Nazi headquarters._" Spartan: "_My cop hunch tells me that the Bloods are back and they have a new leader._" Healy: "_We don't know who's the leader of the bloods. The Neo Nazis killed Jewish people at the Jewish community center that they blew up._" John Spartan leaves the place with Captain Healy.

Later on at Neo Nazi headquarters. There are corners taking away the dead bodies. Also there is John Spartan present with many police cars parked. Also there are other LA cops working for John Spartan present. There is yellow police tape being put up. Spartan: "_I hunted them down. I just found out the leader. I have dealt with many gangs throughout my career._"

At a drug lab in Los Angeles. There are drug makers present producing cocaine and heroin. Simon Phoenix shows up with members of the Bloods. Phoenix: "_We have eliminated our Nazi rivals. Now we'll do business here. We'll sell our products to people all over Los Angeles and the gangs on the streets of Los Angeles. There's a cop there called the Demolition Man who will take down the street gangs of Los Angeles._" Simon Phoenix leaves the place.

Back to Neo Nazi headquarters. There are the cops still there. The radios are there in the car. There's a call from the dispatch team. Radio Dispatcher: "_Captain Healy. There's a drug lab in the center of Los Angeles where the bloods sell their coke._" Captain Healy answers his radio. Healy: "_Roger that. I have Sgt. Spartan with me right now._" Healy: "_John Spartan. I'll need you to the drug lab in central LA. We don't know who the leader of the Bloods is yet._" John Spartan and the Los Angeles cops get into their police cars. They head off to Simon Phoenix's drug lab.

At Simon Phoenix's drug lab outside. There are many police cars there. John Spartan shows up in his police car. John Spartan pulls out his gun. John Spartan puts his beret. Spartan: "_I was in the US Army. I am your new sergeant. We'll nail all those criminals here. We'll maybe take down the Bloods. We need to find out who the leader is and than I will start going after her or him._" The cops all go after the drug makers.

Inside the drug lab. There are the drugs being bagged up. John Spartan and his police unit show up. Spartan: "_This is Sgt. John Spartan. It's the LA PD. You are all under arrest on drug charges and counter fitting illegal drugs on the streets of Los Angeles._" The lab workers pull out their guns. John Spartan fires back at them. John Spartan shoots and kills a drug thug. There is gun fighting going on. A cop named Officer Holmes is shot on the arm. Officer Adams: "_Officer Holmes got shot in the arm. I will cover him._" One cop goes over to the wounded cop. That cop gets shot on the stomach. He is wearing body armor. John Spartan shoots those thugs who shot those cops. Another cop shoots down a drug thug. John Spartan pulls out explosives. John Spartan sets explosives onto the illegal drugs. The other cops are fighting the drug thugs. Those drug thugs come after John Spartan. John Spartan throws explosives blowing them up. All those cops leave the place with John Spartan. Spartan: "_That's all of them._"

Later on in Simon Phoenix's fortress. There is Simon Phoenix in his office. There are the rest of the members of the Bloods. Phoenix: "_The Demolition Man is John Spartan. He's heard about all over the News. I know where he lives because I have been hanging around his neighborhood for years._" All those gang members leave the place.

At John Spartan's house at night time. There is John Spartan in the living room with his 4 year old daughter Katherine and his wife Madeline. They are sitting on the couch. Spartan: "_I haven't found out who runs the gang yet. I am now a sergeant._"

Somewhere else on the streets of Los Angeles. There are cars coming by. They are the members of the Bloods. There are gang members with guns drawn. They are going off to John Spartan's house.

Back to inside John Spartan's home. John Spartan is going to the front of his house. Spartan: "_The bloods are out there. Madeline. I will need you to call for back up._" There is a car coming by. They open fire. John Spartan goes for a gun. Madeline shows up. Spartan: "_Madeline call for back up._" Madeline goes over to call the police. John Spartan comes to outside.

In John Spartan's drive way. There are gang members shooting up the neighbor hood. John Spartan pulls out his shot gun and hand gun. John Spartan fires his shot gun a warning shot at the gang members. Spartan: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest for shooting up the neighborhood. Put the guns down or I will open fire. This was just a warning shot at you._" The gang members fire back at John Spartan. John Spartan shoots the gang members with his shot gun. John Spartan kills 2 gang members who fire on him. More gang members fire on John Spartan. John Spartan fires back. Those gang members fire more shots. John Spartan shoots the car with his shot gun blowing it up. John Spartan next pulls out his hand gun. Some more gang members come out of cars. John Spartan aims his gun at them. Spartan: "_Police. You are under arrest. Stay there and I won't shoot you._" Police cars show up blaring their sirens. Other cops come out of cars with guns drawn. They all aim them at the gang members. Spartan: "_I am a sergeant now. Have them booked on attempted murder charges._" John Spartan goes back to inside.

The next day at the Los Angeles police station. There is John Spartan at his desk. Captain Healy shows up. Healy: "_Sgt. Spartan. A man named Simon Phoenix is the leader of the bloods. His gang members have given him up. He's the African American with blonde hair. He has 2 different eye colors. I have some pictures of him. He's also a psycho. He needs to be put in an asylum._" Captain Healy shows John Spartan all of the known photos of Simon Phoenix. Spartan: "_Than I will start pursuing him. I will arrest him. He must've been the one who had the drug lab in the middle of Los Angeles._" John Spartan leaves his office. He goes hunting for Simon Phoenix.

On April 20th 1995 Simon Phoenix was charged with grand theft. Over this time John Spartan had pursued Simon Phoenix through even the San Diego Zoo. On June of 1995 Simon Phoenix was charged of tax evasion. On July of 1995 Simon Phoenix was charged with jury rigging. August 25, 1995 Simon Phoenix was charged with assault and battery at a garage.

October of 1995. On mob turf in California. There is Sonny Lindy the big boss of the Italian Mafia swimming into his pool. Also present is the boss named Dominic Palmentarri present along with under bosses Robert Pastore and Tony Guido and mob enforcer Danny Martinetti. Lindy: "_I need you guys to find me this Simon Phoenix and bring his head to me. We have street gangs too rivals to us. I want Simon Phoenix dead._" The mob enforcer leaves with the boss and under boss.

Somewhere else on the streets of Los Angeles. There is Simon Phoenix walking by. He goes over to mob boss Sonny Lindy's turf. Phoenix: "_Sonny Lindy. You will die in my kingdom._"

Back to the swimming pool on Sonny Lindy's turf. Simon Phoenix shows up. Sonny is swimming in his pool. Sonny comes out of the pool. Simon Phoenix sneaks out his knife. Phoenix: "_It's time to die Sonny._" Lindy: "_No. You will die and South Central LA will be my kingdom._" Sonny goes for his gun. Simon Phoenix throws a knife into Sonny Lindy. Sonny falls dead. Simon leaves the place. Over this time the Los Angeles police department issues a warrant for Simon Phoenix on charges of murder one.

Also over this time animal rights activist Matt Higgins trying to join with PETA and ALF has trashed some sea food restaurants and meat shops.

At an Italian restaurant at night time. There is Dominic Palmentarri the new godfather. Also there is Danny Martinetti a new under boss along with Robert Pastore the new boss and Tony Guido another under boss. They are eating spaghetti and meat balls. They have wine with them. Dominic: "_I am the new boss of bosses. We are going to war with this hunted psychopath Simon Phoenix._"

Later on outside of the Italian restaurant. The mob comes out. There's a man there. He's FBI Agent Glenn Andre. He shows his badge. Agent Andre: "_FBI. I am arresting you guys on racketeering charges._" The FBI SWAT team shows up. Those mobsters all put their hands up. Agent Andre: "_You are all under arrest. Don't move._" Over this time the mob guys get acquitted and are illegally possessing firearms as they went to trial and weren't convicted. They are to help capture Simon Phoenix with the video bytes on unsolved mysteries. That never worked.

Over to the end of November in 1995. At a meat processing center in Los Angeles in the day time. There are stickers and the knockers present. Matt Higgins animal rights activist comes in wearing gloves and ski mask. Matt Higgins: "_None of you move. I am taking over this place. This is evil and meat is murder. Everyone down on the ground with your hands on top of your heads._" Matt Higgins aims his gun at the butcher and knocker. The butcher goes for his gun. Matt Higgins shoots down the butcher killing him. Matt Higgins has the gun on the knocker. Matt Higgins: "_If you try to stop me you'll end up dead like him._" The cows and pigs are freed. They run lose.

Later on outside of the slaughterhouse. There is Matt Higgins taking all of the meat employees hostage. Matt throws a grenade into the slaughterhouse. Matt is spray painting on the signs. He writes 'meat is murder' and 'go vegan'. Matt Higgins: "_Join me and we'll destroy your other meat companies._"

At the police station later on. In Captain Healy's office. There is John Spartan present with Detective Ortiz and Offier Wiltz. Detective Ortiz and Officer Witlz were going after Simon Phoenix on charges of murder 1 that was their Mafia Boss. Spartan: "_I have a hunch that Matt Higgins the animal rights activist wannabe is at a meat company. He's trying to blow it up._" Healy: "_I am sending you 3 to the meat company and investigate. We suspect that Matt Higgins did it. I just got a call that an animal rights activist killed the butcher in revenge for killing the animals._" Sgt. John Spartan with his 2 officers leave the office.

Later on at the meat company. There are police cars there. John Spartan shows up with 2 of the cops.

At Dusk at a steak house. There is Matt Higgins with a can of spray paint. There are people going inside of the place. Simon Phoenix is walking by the place. Phoenix: "_I know you are an animal rights activist. I want to eat the steak here. You won't stop me._" Simon Phoenix pulls out a gun. Matt Higgins also pulls out his gun. They fire at each other. Simon Phoenix shoots Matt Higgins in the stomach. Simon Phoenix goes over to Matt Higgins. Simon Phoenix pulls the mask off of Matt Higgins. Phoenix: "_It's you Matt Higgins._" Matt Higgins: "_My family are all vegiterians. So was I my whole life. You're Simon Phoenix a wanted criminal in Los Angeles. I hope that Sgt. Spartan of the LA PD will apprehend you._" Simon kicks Matt's gun. Simon Phoenix shoots Matt Higgins in the head killing him. Simon Phoenix vanishes into the day.

At the Los Angeles police station. There is Sgt. John Spartan present. Also there are officers Punch, Black and Detective Burt Hicks along with Officer Lucas. Spartan: "_I am going home. You guys go after Matt Higgins and interrogate him. We suspect that he killed the butcher._" The phone rings. John Spartan goes over to answer it. Spartan: "_Sgt. Spartan of the LA PD. I'll send 4 of my officers to investigate the murder of Matt Higgins._" Detective Hicks with officers Punch, Black and Lucas were bought out by the Italian Mafia. The mob guys from Las Vegas and Los Angeles have joined forces while a mob came from Africa and the Tongs have come from China to join up with the Italians. They bought out 6 of John Spartan's officers while John Spartan was untouchable. A witness has informed John Spartan of Matt Higgins an animal rights activist killed by hunted criminal Simon Phoenix. Spartan: "_I am going home to my wife and daughter and I hope that you guys capture Simon Phoenix. I have a hunch to suspect Simon Phoenix for the murder of Matt Higgins._"

At the steak house on the inside. There are 4 of John Spartan's officers Lucas, Hicks, Black and Punch corrupted by the Mafia there. There is also the manager of the restaurant. Steak House Manager: "_It was Matt Higgins spray painting onto my place and than Simon Phoenix shot him and killed him in cold blood._"

Outside of the steak house. There is yellow tape there. There's a cornoer removing the body of Matt Higgins. Over this time Simon Phoenix is charged with murder one. Simon Phoenix recruits 12 to 18 year old children for a street gang.

At the gang turf of Christmas Eve during the day. There are the kids in league with Simon Phoenix. Simon Phoenix shows up on them outside. Phoenix: "_You guys help me pull off a church. It's Christmas Eve and that stuff in church if garbage. You kids will bring the money into here. Captain Healy of the LA PD who is John Spartan's boss is friends with a Catholic priest. We'll rob that church. We don't worship anyone._"

Later on at a Catholic church at night time. There is Father Raymond Cook going into his office. There are people collecting the money. Simon Phoenix shows up with the youth gang. Simon Phoenix pulls out his gun. Father Cook: "_You are Simon Phoenix the hunted criminal._" Phoenix: "_Give us the money. If you try to contact your friend I will kill you._" Simon Phoenix aims the gun at the priest. The gang members beat up on the money collectors. A youth gang member pulls out a bag. Money is being put into the bag. Phoenix: "_Don't try to call the police still._"

Later on outside of the church. There is Simon Phoenix with the youth gang present. They leave.

At the police station at night time. There is Captain Healy in his office. Also present is John Spartan the Demolition Man. Spartan: "_We don't have evidence that Matt Higgins killed the butcher when the meat company was destroyed. I have a hunch that Simon Phoenix hired youths into his street gang. My daughter could be in the church play as an angel._" There's a phone call to the office. It's father Raymond Cook. Captain Healy: "_Father Cook. It's Captain Healy here. I'll send John Spartan to your church. He is after Simon Phoenix._" John Spartan leaves the office. On Christmas morning John Spartan's boss Captain Healy issued an arrest warrant for Simon Phoenix on charges of robbery. John Spartan was told by one of his corrupt officers that a youth gang helped Simon Phoenix rob the church.

The day after Christmas at the police station. There is John Spartan present with his swat team. Spartan: "_Maybe the youths will give up Simon Phoenix and I will send him to San Quentin. Phoenix was once part of a gang now he's the leader._" Also present is Captain Steven Healy John Spartan's boss. Healy: "_John Spartan for one year has been going after Simon Phoenix. He is charged with various felonies. Henry Yates should soon be getting out of prison._" They all depart for gang turf.

On the gang turf. There are youth gang members there with the money.

Outside of the house. There is John Spartan in his car. There's also a News crew following the police while the SWAT team van is behind John Spartan. John Spartan rams his car into gang turf.

Inside of the gang turf. There are the gang members sitting on counches snorting up cocaine. John Spartan bursts in with the gun drawn. The SWAT team comes in next. Spartan: "_This is Sgt. John Spartan of the LA PD. You are all under arrest for aiding in a robbery._" Reporter Jessica Ruiz shows up. John Spartan aims his gun at the gang members. Jessica Ruiz: "_John Spartan. I read that you have for a little over year being going after psycho criminal Simon Phoenix._" Spartan: "_Yes I have. I hope to capture him sooner or later. Those youths are going to the youth correctional facility._"

Over this time the gang members serve their time in juvenile hall. At the start of 1996 John Spartan had found out that Simon Phoenix met with Henry Yates at a Las Vegas casino. This is where Los Angeles has gotten more Italian mobsters there. The mob guys became help of John Spartan on the hunt for Simon Phoenix but John Spartan was the good guy and wouldn't accept bribes.

On New Year's Day Simon Phoenix raped the reporter Jessica Ruiz and she was still doing the news until she gave birth. On January 4th the warrant was issued for Simon Phoenix on charges of rape. In April of 1996 Simon Phoenix commits grand theft and the police hunt him down for that. On My 2nd and 3rd of 1996 Simon Phoenix is charged with manslaughter as he tried to evade the police. Over this time before Simon Phoenix meets with his criminal friends Adam, Beppo, Danzig, Elvin, Francis, Gunther, Howie, Jed, Kodo, Yoshi and many other criminals in league with him he flees throughout the United States of America.

In 1996 the police in Nevada had been on the hunt for Simon Phoenix. Over this time Simon Phoenix was hunted into Nevada and fled through Arizona, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Tennessee, New York in the city, New Jersey, Pennsylvania in Philadelphia, Michigan, Minnesota and finally Simon Phoenix went to Texas. In Las Vegas Mafia a Mafia under boss has been apprehended but the boss Vincent Cirica and his under boss Jack Valentine with most of the gang have come to join up with Dominic Palmentarri in Los Angeles California. The other under boss has been apprehended by the FBI's organized crime division.

At Texas Ranger headquarters in the Captain's office. There is Captain James Halstrum of the Texas Rangers. His telephone rings. Ranger Halstrum: "_It's Captain Halstrum here of the Texas Rangers._"

Over to Captain Healy's office in Los Angeles, California in the day time. There is Captain Steve Healy sitting at his desk on the telephone. He is in talks with Texas Ranger Captain James Halstrum. Healy: "_I have officers going after Simon Phoenix and I am dealing with 22 murders by a street gang._" John Spartan shows up with Detectives Hicks and Ortiz. Spartan: "_You 2 guys are detectives now. Simon Phoenix eluded the police departments that arrested the street gangs he did business with._"

In the state of Texas in the Dallas Fort Worth Metropolis. In the Texas Ranger's briefing room. There is Texas Ranger Captain James Halstrum. There are also Rangers Christine Dove, Donald Gallagher, Chuck Noble and Sgt. Clearance Mills with some local cops. Ranger Halstrum: "_We have heard on the News that this Simon Phoenix has dealt drugs in 11 other states but his kingdom is South Central Los Angeles in California. He's eluded various police departments._" There's a picture of Simon Phoenix shown. Ranger Halstrum: "_He was leader of the bloods in California. We are also after Stewart Duvall leader of a local biker gang. We are charging him with various felonies. If we apprehend Simon Phoenix there will be US marshals to escort him back to California and he'll be sent to San Quentin. We'll put Stewart Duvall and his biker gang in Huntsville._" There is also the picture of biker gang leader Stewart Duvall. Stewart Duvall born 1950 and leader of a biker gang. Charged with drug laundering and trafficking.

At a biker bar in the day time. There is Stewart Duvall there with his bikers. There are many white men with tattoos all over their arms. There are also women there too. Also Stewart Duvall had one a black leather jacket and an unshaven face. Simon Phoenix shows up in the bar. Phoenix: "_I know that you are Stewart Duvall leader of a Dallas Biker gang._" Stewart Duvall: "_You must be hunted criminal Simon Phoenix. I am supplying meth for you to deal in California._" Phoenix: "_There has been satellite surveillance on me. That won't work. There's a cop in California called John Spartan also known as the Demolition Man who served in the US Army. I killed a mob boss and there's a trial for my Mafia rivals going on._"

On the biker gang turf. There are a bunch of bikers on motorcycles. Simon Phoenix is riding on Stewart Duvall's bike. They go into the place. Stewart Duvall: "_I have your meth here. There's a Texas Ranger named James Halstrum just got promoted to Captain who arrested many criminals around here._" Phoenix: "_I will hire more in California and one of my elite criminals is a gang leader that murdered 22 people. You could kill John Spartan the Demolition Man. He rammed a car into gang turf arresting those working for me. I will form a criminal empire in Los Angeles._"

Inside of the biker gang turf. There is meth being cooked up. Simon Phoenix shows up with the biker gang and their leader. Stewart Duvall: "_This is Simon Phoenix. He's a criminal mastermind from California. I am leaving with him to another bar._" Simon Phoenix with the biker gang leader leaves the place.

In California at the Los Angeles police station. In Captain Healy's office. There is Steve Healy at his desk. Also present is Sgt. John Spartan with his officers. Healy: "_John. Beppo Collins a gang leader has killed 22 people and it's known that 22 of the victims were his._" Spartan: "_I hope that the Texas Rangers nail Simon Phoenix._" In this time a criminal gang leader named Beppo Collins had his gang members murder and kill 22 people. A warrant was issued to Beppo Collins on 22 known murders counts and his gang was to be rounded up as John Spartan had gone after all those criminals out there. The telephone rings.

Back in Texas at Ranger headquarters. At the office of James Halstrum. James Halstrum's Texas Rangers show up. Ranger Halstrum: "_We have Simon Phoenix in Texas was spotted at a biker bar. I think that he's headed off to their turf. Let's go nail them._" James Halstrum gets up and departs going after the biker gang.

At the Biker gang turf. There are the bikers supplying meth. The Texas Rangers James Halstrum, Christine Dove, Donald Gallagher, Chuck Noble and Sgt. Clearance Mills show up with the local SWAT team. Ranger Mills: "_Texas Ranger. You are under arrest._" Ranger Noble: "_Don't move. Where is your leader and criminal emperor Simon Phoenix?_" Those Texas Rangers have guns drawn. Those bikers pull out their guns.

There's a gun fight going on. The Texas Rangers and SWAT team fire back. James Halstrum shoots down some outlaw bikers. Ranger Christine Dove shoots down an outlaw biker. The other bikers men or women throw down their guns. Ranger Dove: "_Hold it right there. You are all under arrest on drug charges._" The suppliers and cook all put their hands on top of their heads with the SWAT team aiming guns at them. Ranger Halstrum: "_Where did they go?_" Duvall Biker: "_They went to a bar in Dallas._" Ranger Halstrum: "_Let's bail out and get Phoenix and Duvall._" Ranger Halstrum with his band of Texas Rangers depart for the biker bar.

At a bar in Dallas Texas. There is Simon Phoenix and Stewart Duvall seated at a table. They are drinking beer. Simon Phoenix gets up. He vanishes. Phoenix: "_I am leaving. I am heading back to California._" Stewart Duvall: "_It was good working with you. Take my bike. I am getting a new one. The rangers might've busted my gang._"

Outside of the bar. There are Texas Rangers Christine Dove, Donald Gallagher, Chuck Noble and Sgt. Clearance Mills along with Captain Halstrum in their cars. They park there. They all come out with guns drawn.

Back to inside of the bar. The television is on. There's a News cast about the hunt for Simon Phoenix. The Texas Rangers come into the bar with guns drawn. Ranger Gallagher: "_Hold it right there Duvall. You are under arrest._" Captain Halstrum aims his gun at Stewart Duvall. Ranger Halstrum: "_Go search the bar for Simon Phoenix._" The other rangers go after Simon Phoenix. Simon Phoenix shows up. A bartender goes over to the phone.

Outside of the bar. Simon Phoenix goes outside. A police car carrying 2 officers shows up. Captain Halstrum of the Texas Rangers comes out with his rangers and Stewart Duvall in handcuffs. Ranger Halstrum: "_Take him away officers. I am with my team going after Simon Phoenix._" Stewart Duvall is being loaded into a police squad car. Simon Phoenix takes off on the motorcycle. The Texas Rangers get into their vehicles. Ranger Halstrum: "_Simon Phoenix. You are under arrest._" They go after Simon Phoenix. Ranger Halstrum and his rangers are going after Simon Phoenix. It becomes a high speed chase. They pursue Simon Phoenix on the roads of Texas.

Over this time Simon Phoenix hijacks a monorail. He goes back to Los Angeles California. He has declared his own kingdom in South Central LA. Simon Phoenix returns home with the meth.

At Simon Phoenix's fortress on the main level at night time a few days later. There is Simon Phoenix present with his elite criminals named Adam a toughie, Danzig another member of Simon Phoenix's gang, Gunther, Jed a cannibal killer, Howie a pimp, Yoshi the yakuza boss, Kodo a yakuza assassin, Jack Jones an assassin for hire, Simon Phoenix's guards and other criminals who are in league with Henry Yates. Phoenix: "_I will have my criminal empire here in Los Angeles. You guys can loot, pillage, plunder and steal. You guys can rape and murder and deal drugs. You are all part of my criminal empire. I am your second in command as is Jack Jones. Kodo killed organized crime division agent Glenn Andre._"

Over this time Kodo had sliced FBI Agent in charge Glenn Andre and killed him. The yakuza has eluded the FBI SWAT team. Henry Yates shows up next. Henry Yates: "_Simon Phoenix. I saw that you have formed your criminal empire. You are hired. You are hired by me to eliminate our rivals. 6 of John Spartan's officers are taking bribes from our rivals._" Phoenix: "_John Spartan is going onto 2 years after me. I also lead the bloods and we became allies with the crips as Beppo Collins is head of the crips. We could also align with the yakuza._" Henry Yates: "_He almost killed me one time. We'll all kill him over and over again._" Phoenix: "_Adam you crush him._"

At the turf of Dominic Palmentarri. There is Dominic present. Also present are 6 cops named Detective Burt Hicks, Officer Wiltz, Officer Black, Detective Carlos Ortiz a Hispanic cop, Officer Punch a black cop and Officer Lucas. Also there is Luther Rockwell who came from Africa with his gang. There is Tongs leader Lee Chang who came from China with his gang. Also there is Vincent Cirica and Robert Pastore the mob bosses. There are other Italian mobsters present.

There is Raymond Edward Sorvino a low level mob enforcer with leg breakers. Also present are under bosses Danny Martinetti, Tony Guido and Jason "Jack" Valentine. There are the tongs and African mobsters also present. There are contract killers not Italian who are in league with mob lt Danny Martinetti. Dominic: "_You Luther came from Africa. You have rivals that are African American. Simon Phoenix couldn't run the Italian Mob. Henry Yates has hired Simon Phoenix and his criminal empire. Henry Yates was in the army with John Spartan._" Vinnie Cirica: "_I would like to buy out the Demolition Man. I have heard of him. He could with us drop bricks on Simon Phoenix and his criminal empire._"

At the Los Angeles police station. There is John Spartan walking out to his car. Captain Steve Healy shows up. Healy: "_Sgt. Spartan. I just got an anonymous tip that Henry Yates has hired Simon Phoenix and his criminal empire. The tongs and the African Mafia have come to Los Angeles and joined up with the Italians. They are creating a war._" Spartan: "_I will demolish this war. I wouldn't even accept bribes from Simon Phoenix's rivals. We have our mob guys while I am after Simon Phoenix and his elite criminals._" Captain Healy goes over to John Spartan. John Spartan leaves the police station. The hunt starts for many criminals hired by Simon Phoenix has started as they are from all over California. They have killed families of the Italian Mafia while the African mob was smuggling illegal drugs into the United States teaming up with the tongs as they were recruited by Dominic Palmentarri.

End of Tale


	4. Criminal Wars Part 1

**Criminal Wars Part 1**

Beginning of Tale

There were 6 cops in Captain Healy's unit that were with John Spartan going after Simon Phoenix and many of his criminal friends corrupted by the Italian Mafia. They were Detective Burt Hicks, Officer Wiltz, Officer Black, Det. Carlos Ortiz a Hispanic cop, Officer Punch a black cop and Officer Lucas. John Spartan was unaware that 6 cops teaming with him were bought out by Simon Phoenix's criminal rivals.

The beginning of the summer of 1996. At the yakuza turf. There is Yoshi present with his yakuza. There is also Kodo the blade assassin present. Yoshi: "_Lui Ching runs the Asian Boyz. We'll kill this whole gang. We are at war with them. I want them dead. Kodo you could slice and dice the leader Lui Ching._"

At the turf of the Asian Boyz. There is Lui Ching present with his street gang. Lui Ching: "_We have the yakuza lead by Yoshi Shamini. We'll waste them all too. We have our rivals the bloods who were eliminated and lead by Simon Phoenix. Simon Phoenix is friends with the yakuza boss Yoshi Shamini and his up close and personal assassin Kodo. We'll kill them all. Let's go to their turf._" They leave the place and go hunting down their yakuza rivals. They get into their cars.

On the streets of Los Angeles. There are cars going over to they yakuza turf.

Back to the yakuza turf. There is Kodo with his blades. Other Yakuza thugs have guns drawn. Also there is Yoshi with his gun drawn. A few other yakuza thugs have swords with them. They go outside.

Outside of the yakuza turf. Kodo: "_It's the Asian Boyz._" Many gang members from cars shoot at the yakuza. The yakuza thugs fire back. Other members of the Asian Boyz pull out knives. The members of the street gang are shot and killed by the yakuza. Yoshi: "_Kodo. You'll kill the leader of this gang._" Some gang members attack with chains and baseball bats. Kodo takes on the leader Lui Ching. Lui Ching pulls out a knife.

Kodo pulls out his machetes. They fight each other in a blade fight. Yoshi fights a few more gang members in a gun fight. Yoshi kills an Asian Boyz member. Others yakuza thugs with their swords slice down the gang members with knives. Another yakuza thug shoots down a member of the Asian Boyz. Kodo in the blade fight cuts Lui Ching's head off. Other members of the Asian Boyz are shot down. Yoshi: "_People might've killed the pigs. Let's bail out. We'll team with Simon Phoenix. Henry Yates wants to unite us all._" The Yakuza all vanishes. Police cars show up with sirens going off.

Flash back to the start of the war. At the turf of Luther Rockwell in the day time. There is Luther Rockwell present with 4 of his enforcers. Luther: "_We are going to war with many criminals united out there in LA. Simon Phoenix was leader of the bloods. I wouldn't want him joining us. I know where his fortress is. Go there and kill him. I want him dead and Henry Yates dead too._" Those 4 mob enforcers leave the place. Later on Dominic Palmentarri shows up. The 2 mobsters talk to each other. Dominic: "_I am uniting you. I even have united you with Lee Chang the leader of the Tongs going to war with the yakuza who is in league with Henry Yates. He is known as Colonel Henry Yates._" Luther: "_I have sent 4 of my men to kill Simon Phoenix._"

At Simon Phoenix's fortress. In Simon Phoenix's office. There is Henry Yates present. Henry Yates: "_We are all united. I have my rival named Dominic Palmentarri. We'll kill him before he unites our rivals. Some of your criminal friends wanted for robberies or murders of innocent people and Jack Jones were in the US army with me._" Phoenix: "_This is war. I love to have war in this city._" Henry Yates: "_I have assembled many other of your criminal friends._" Phoenix: "_I was leader of the bloods when John Spartan of the LA PD starting hunting me down. I know my rivals. I am going out in the front to find them._" Henry Yates leaves the place. Simon Phoenix goes over to the front of his fortress.

Nearby Simon Phoenix's headquarters. In a Chevy there are 4 African American mobsters. They pull out guns. One of them has a sniper rifle. African Mob Enforcer 6: "_Now you will die Simon Phoenix._" The mobsters get out of the car. Simon Phoenix shows up on a mobster. An African mob enforcer pulls out a knife. African Mob Enforcer 5: "_Die Phoenix!_" He makes the move to slice Simon Phoenix. The mobster with his sniper rifle has it aimed at Simon Phoenix. One of those guards shoots and kills that mobster. 2 other mobsters fire on Simon Phoenix's fortress guards. There is gun fighting going on.

Simon Phoenix kicks the mobster with the knife. One of the African mobsters gets shot and killed by a member of Simon Phoenix's gang. Phoenix: "_Get them and kill them. I'll deal with this one._" Simon Phoenix kicks that mobster in the back. This African mob enforcer swings his knife on Simon Phoenix. Simon Phoenix grabs this mobster's knife and stabs him in the chest with it killing him. One of African mobsters is shot and killed by Simon Phoenix's guards. Phoenix: "_We killed all 4 of them men here. There are more and the boss Luther Rockwell. Throw his dead henchmen in the fire. We'll burn up all of our dead rivals._" Simon Phoenix's gang removes the dead bodies of 4 mob enforcers.

Later on at Dominic Palmentarri's office. There is Dominic Palmentarri seated at his desk. There are mob bosses Robert Pastore and Vinnie Cirica present. Also there is the Tongs boss Lee Chang present. There is also African mob boss Luther Rockwell present. There are also 6 cops present named Detective Burt Hicks, Officer Wiltz, Officer Black, Detective Carlos Ortiz a Hispanic cop, Officer Punch a black cop and Officer Lucas. Dominic: "_I have brought you all together with your criminal gangs to kill Henry Yates and all those in league with him. I have bribed 6 of you officers who work with John Spartan also known as the demolition man. He's hunting down our rivals. We could bribe him too. He could drop heavy objects on them._" Luther: "_4 of my enforcers were killed by Simon Phoenix and his gang. We'll have John Spartan from the police helicopter drop concrete blocks Simon Phoenix's entire gang and Simon Phoenix himself. He could blow up all those criminal gangs._" Officer Lucas: "_John Spartan has been after Simon Phoenix for 2 years now._"

At a restaurant in Los Angeles in the evening. Outside of the place. There is John Spartan sitting at the table smoking a cigarette. Also present is Nick Kimble. The 4 cops are all having dinner. Also there are other IA officers Detective Moore and Detective Jackson. Nick Kimble: "_6 of the officers taking bribes from Dominic Palmentarri are trying to kill Henry Yates._" Spartan: "_I served in the army with Colonel Henry Yates. We'll nail those officers taking bribes when we nail Henry Yates and all of those men in league with him._" Nick Kimble: "_Dominic Palmentarri has assembled many mobsters after 4 African American mobsters were killed by Simon Phoenix._" They are talking.

John Spartan puts his cigarette in the ashtray. Spartan: "_Those men can't bribe the Demolition Man and I could take down every one of those hunted criminals out there._"

At the Los Angeles police station the many days later. There are many cops gathered together in the briefing room. There is also Sgt. John Spartan. Also present is Captain Steve Healy. There is John Spartan's unit. John Spartan has on a beret and black clothing. There are 6 cops bribed by the mob headed by Dominic Palmentarri named Detective Burt Hicks, Officer Wiltz, Officer Black, Det. Carlos Ortiz, Officer Punch and Officer Lucas.

Captain Healy has a screen. He shows photos of Simon Phoenix and his criminal friends. Healy: "_Those people here in the pictures are criminals that are friends with Simon Phoenix. Yoshi Shamini runs the yakuza. His assassin named Kodo likes to kill up close and personal with blades. There is also Simon Phoenix. Sgt. Spartan has been going after him for 2 years now._ "He also shows photos of warlord Henry Yates. Healy: "_Now here's a picture of Henry Yates. He's uniting many dangerous criminals out there. He's a warlord. He has mafia rivals who are Italian or African._" Spartan: "_Jack Jones was in the army with me. I court martialed him. He's done bad things in the army. I almost killed my bad commander in self defense. Jack Jones was released from prison a few years ago. He too is in league with Henry Yates. He's a second in command to Henry Yates's criminal empire as is Simon Phoenix. Colonel Yates is violating his parole._" Captain Healy also shows photos of Dominic Palmentarri the Italian mob godfather. Healy: "_This is Dominic Palmentarri. Henry Yates has declared war on his mob rivals. We are going to stop this war from happening. People are killing one another out there. Let's all go get Henry Yates and many other criminals out there. Elvin and Francis with their gangs and the yakuza are allies with Henry Yates and his criminal empire._" The cops all leave the squad room.

In the early summer of 1996 at Dominic Palmentarri's office. There is Dominic Palmentarri Italian who's the boss of bosses in the mob at war with Henry Yates. Dominic has been assembling Italian mob bosses and an African mob boss. Simon Phoenix or his criminal friends have whacked out some other Italian gangsters. Italian mob bosses Robert Pastore and Vinnie Cirica show up. Also the African mob boss Luther Rockwell shows up. They meet together. Dominic: "_I have put you bosses together. This criminal warlord Henry Yates has our rivals joining forces with him. I want him dead. I have bribed 6 Los Angeles cops. I want to bribe John Spartan. He's called the demolition man for the way he makes his arrests. We'll be aligned with the Tongs against Henry Yates and all those ruthless criminals. Danny has contract killers working for him._" The Italians are at war with Henry Yates and an assortment of ruthless murders and terrorists. They are meeting at the place.

At Henry Yates's turf. There is Jack Jones present. Also there is Simon Phoenix with many other criminals. There is also Elvin, Francis, Kodo, Danzig, Beppo, Adam, Howie, Gunther, Jed and Yoshi Shamini the yakuza boss who is Kodo's boss. Also there is Henry Yates. Henry Yates: "_I have hired many of you to wipe out my mob rivals. Dominic Palmentarri put together mob bosses Vincent Cirica, Robert Pastore and Luther Rockwell. We could kill them. I just killed 2 under bosses. You Simon Phoenix are hired by me._" Phoenix: "_Yoshi has his assassin Kodo who likes to kill up close and personal._ _I have for nearly 2 years had the LA PD after me. I want to get rid of the cops._" Henry Yates: "_We have Jack Jones who has dealt with John Spartan in the US army. He almost killed me. He arrested me 3 years later. You Simon Phoenix and Jack Jones are my seconds in command to my criminal empire. You also have lookouts at your fortress Simon Phoenix._"

At the turf of African Mafia boss Luther Rockwell. There is Luther Rockwell with his mob hoods. Luther Rockwell: "_We'll take out many of our rivals at the ball park. Simon Phoenix kills for the fun of it. I don't want him joining us. We'll kill him too. Let's go get rid of our rivals. Our rivals have the yakuza on their side. We have a motorcycle gang on our side just as Henry Yates does and they are at war._" They are all African American. There are African thugs. Luther's thugs leave the place.

At a bank in Los Angeles outside. There is a van out there. There is Elvin with his band of thugs. Elvin: "_We'll take this bank clean. The pigs are after us. John Spartan has been hunting down Simon Phoenix for nearly 2 years now. We'll kill him. 6 of John Spartan's officers have taken bribes from our rivals. We'll kill them all too._" They enter a bank. Elvin and his gang come out with guns. They enter the bank.

Inside the bank. There is Elvin and his gang. They get to inside the bank. There are many men and women present. Also there are children and female tellers present. There are also bank guards present. Elvin and his gang come into the bank.

Nearby the bank there are cops Detective Burt Hicks, Officer Wiltz, Officer Black, Detective Carlos Ortiz a Hispanic cop, Officer Punch a black cop and Officer Lucas on the road who are bribed by Dominic Palmentarri. John Spartan is riding in on of those squad cars as they are after many criminals out there.

Back to the bank. Elvin's thugs pull out guns. They aim their guns at everyone in the bank. Elvin: "_Everyone get down. We are robbing the bank. Any of you move and my men will shoot._" Everyone gets down. Elvin's thugs with ski masks on aim their guns at the guards. They take the guns from the guards. A teller pushes the silent alarm.

Back to the police cars. In the squad car with John Spartan. Officer Ortiz and John Spartan get a report on a bank robbery. Radio Dispatcher: "_Any available unit. There's a bank robbery in progress._" John Spartan answers the CB. Spartan: "_We're on it. I am heading to the bank now._" The cops all get to the bank. John Spartan pull out his gun. The cops get to the bank.

Back to the bank. Elvin is being escorted to a bank vault by a guard. Elvin: "_Come in. Put the money in the bags now._" One of Elvin's thugs sees a squad car outside. Elvin Thug: "_The police are here. John Spartan must've been on your trail._" Elvin: "_Got kill him. All of you go out and kill him._" Elvin's men go to the outside as they see the police cars coming. Elvin's minions go to outside of the bank leaving out money bags for Elvin himself.

Back to outside of the bank. Elvin's men show up. John Spartan and those corrupt cops get out of the squad cars. Spartan: "_Put those hands up. Drop the guns or we will open fire._" Elvin's men fire on John Spartan. John Spartan fires back. The other cops working with John Spartan fire back. John Spartan kills 2 of Elvin's men. The corrupt cops slaughter the others bank robbers. Spartan: "_I'll go get Elvin._" John Spartan runs to inside the bank. John Spartan has his gun out. He goes over Elvin. A news chopper is above the bank.

Inside the bank. Elvin is taking money into the bags. John Spartan rams into Elvin. Spartan: "_Elvin. You are under arrest. I know that you are in league with criminal mastermind Henry Yates._" They fight each other hand to hand. John Spartan throws Elvin into a teller's desk. Another teller takes back the money. Spartan: "_Return all the money. I am arresting this man here._" John Spartan puts a pair of handcuffs onto Elvin.

Back to outside of the bank. There are all of Elvin's men killed by the corrupt cops. John Spartan comes back out. Spartan: "_Why did you slaughter them? I will have my friends from Internal Affairs on you if you men are taking bribes._" Detective Hicks: "_They were trying to kill us._" Spartan: "_I kill in self defense myself. I don't keep shooting those men._" John Spartan and those cops get back into squad cars with Elvin in handcuffs.

At the turf of Dominic Palmentarri the next day. There is Dominic Palmentarri rallying all those mobsters. There are many Italians and the Africans run by Luther Rockwell. There are under bosses Jack Valentine, Tony Guido and Danny Martinetti. There is also mob enforcer Raymond Sorvino present. There are 6 cops in Captain Healy's unit present. Dominic: "_I have gathered you together as we are going to war with Henry Yates and all those hired guns working for him. We have rivals to kill. We'll hit them over the head with a baseball bat or golf club or maybe even lead pipes. We'll shoot them. We'll drop heavy objects onto them. I want them all dead. Adam is a tough assassin working for Henry Yates. There is also Simon Phoenix hired to kill us. Danzig murdered my family. I want him dead. I had a wife and 2 kids. Many of those criminals in league with Henry Yates including Simon Phoenix murdered our families. They will pay for it. I assumed that John Spartan has apprehended Elvin._"

At the Los Angeles police station later on in the day. There is John Spartan present. There are also 2 cops bribed by Dominic Palmentarri. Spartan: "_I haven't found anyone yet._" Detective Hicks: "_I have found Yoshi the yakuza boss in league with Henry Yates._" Spartan: "_Simon Phoenix was a leader of the bloods gang. He's the worst criminal compared to Henry Yates. Apprehend any of those criminals if you find them. Bring them here. Only kill them in self defense. I am your sergeant. Jack Jones was my Captain in the army and he is now a hired gun working for Henry Yates._" They are walking through the police station. They go to the outside.

In the police parking lot. There are many police cars there. The 2 cops Detective Ortiz and Officer Punch go into their squad car. John Spartan is standing there. Spartan: "_Bring anyone you see here. I have friends from Internal Affairs. They suspect that you're accepting bribes from mobsters._" The 2 corrupt cops get into their squad car.

At the yakuza headquarters in Los Angeles. There is Yoshi Shamini. Also there is Kodo Yoshi's top assassin. There are many other Japanese men present. Yoshi: "_Kodo. I will have you kill our rivals known as the tongs. This is Lee Chang's gang. You'll be teaming with Simon Phoenix and other elite criminals to him. I'll go hunting down our Italian and African rivals. 6 cops in John Spartan's unit are taking bribes from our rivals._" Yoshi leaves the place taking a few of his men with him. Kodo also leaves the place.

At Simon Phoenix's headquarters. Inside the fortress. There is Simon Phoenix there with his entire gang. Simon Phoenix is at his desk. Henry Yates shows up. Yates: "_Simon Phoenix. It's me Henry Yates. I have Adam, Gunther, Danzig and Kodo going with you. Also Jack Jones is working with you. Yoshi has sent Kodo with you. We'll win the war. John Spartan must've apprehended Elvin._" Phoenix: "_I ran the bloods and than members of the bloods testified against me. I have newer members of the Bloods and through you my gang became allies with the crips._" Henry Yates: "_Go there and kill the members of the Tongs. Dominic Palmentarri will hire the Tongs. 6 of John Spartan's officers are bribed by our rivals. You Kodo serve as a yakuza assassin who likes to kill up close and personal._"

At the Los Angeles police station in the day time. In the hallways there is John Spartan. Captain Healy shows up. Spartan: "_I sent 2 officers after Yoshi and other criminals friends with Simon Phoenix. I suspect that 6 of my officers are taking bribes from Dominic Palmentarri's side of the criminal war in Los Angeles._" Healy: "_You have friends with Internal Affairs. I'll have them out on an investigation of bribery._" They go walking through the police station.

At the turf of the Tongs in the day time. There is Lee Chang leader of the Tongs. There are many men there too. Lee Chang: "_We'll join forces with Dominic Palmentarri against the yakuza. We'll kill our rivals. Mr. Palmentarri has bribed 6 Los Angeles cops. None of those 6 cops is known as the Demolition Man._"

Outside the turf of the Tongs. There is Simon Phoenix there. Also there is Kodo. There is also Danzig present. Also present is Gunther. Also there is Adam. Phoenix: "_Jack Jones has told me about John Spartan. So has Henry Yates. They served in the army together. We have our rivals here. Survivors in the Bloods told John Spartan and his captain that I was the leader of their gang. We'll kill all the members of the tongs here._" Adam: "_I'll rip their heads off._" Kodo: "_Slice and dice the members of the tongs and Italian Mafia._" Phoenix: "_Our criminal rivals have bribed 6 cops in league with John Spartan._" All those criminals pull out their guns. They go after Lee Chang.

Over to Lee Chang and his gang. Lee Chang and his gang pull out guns. Lee Chang: "_Our ruthless rivals are here. Let's kill them all._" Simon Phoenix shows up with his criminal friends. Jack Jones is with them too. A member of the tongs puts his gun on Adam. Adam grabs that member of the tongs and twists his neck. Some members of the Tongs pull out knives on Kodo. Lee Chang: "_Now kill this Yakuza assassin._" Kodo has his blades with him. They fight a blade fight. Kodo kills those members of the tongs with his blades. Jack Jones, Danzig, Gunter and Simon Phoenix are fighting other members of the tongs in a gun fight. Jack Jones is fighting Lee Chang leader of the Tongs. Simon Phoenix kills other members of the Tongs. Lee Chang in the martial arts fight uppercuts sending Jack Jones and throws a knife into him killing him.

Adam takes on Lee Chang. Lee Chang: "_Now I will face you. I can take on you tough criminals. I am a black belt._" Adam: "_You will pay for killing Jack Jones._" Lee Chang sends a high kick onto Adam. Adam throws a punch back onto Lee Chang. Gunther shoots some members of the Tongs. Adam punches Lee Chang on the face. Lee Chang sends a high kick onto Adam. Lee Chang round house kicks Adam. Lee Chang many times kicks Adam. Kodo slices down a few more members of the Tongs. Lee Chang jump kicks Kodo. Lee Chang: "_Now I will face you 2 tough criminals._"

He now kicks the blades out of Kodo's hands. Simon Phoenix and the rest of his elite criminals shoot and kill the rest of the members of the Tongs. Lee Chang double kicks Adam and Kodo. Gunther: "_I got him._" Gunther shoots Lee Chang in the head. Lee Chang falls dead. Phoenix: "_You guys have killed many rival gang members to you. You Kodo with your gang killed the Asian Boys. I am a second in command to my elite street gang._" Simon Phoenix and his elite criminals leave the place.

At the Los Angeles police station later on. There is Captain Healy in his office sitting at his desk. A cop comes to the desk named Officer Adams. He gives a report to Captain Healy. Officer Adams: "_Captain Healy. The Tongs got killed by criminals in league with Henry Yates but Jack Jones was killed by the Tongs._" Healy: "_John Spartan with his unit is having the yakuza hunted down. We are hunting down even Adam._" It's a report on Lee Chang and his Mafia killed by Simon Phoenix and his criminal friends. John Spartan has been hunting down Simon Phoenix and many criminal friends with him.

Somewhere on the streets of Los Angeles. There is yakuza boss Yoshi Shamini. A police squad car carrying 2 corrupt cops Detective Ortiz and Officer Punch. A few of Yoshi's men appear too. Yoshi: "_It's the cops bribed by our rivals. Kill them._" They pull out their guns. They shoot at the cops. The cops fire back at them. They are shot down. The corrupt cops get out of the police squad car. Those corrupt cops aim their guns at Yoshi. Detective Ortiz: "_Yoshi Shamini. You are under arrest on racketeering charges. You are under arrest for murder. Your yakuza killed the Asian Boyz._"

Yoshi is taken into the police squad car in handcuffs. The cops bribed by the mob rivals of John Spartan's enemies take Yoshi to a bridge. The 2 cops removed the handcuffs on the yakuza boss. Dominic Palmentarri shows up. Yoshi: "_You 2 are taking bribes from Dominic Palmentarri._" Dominic: "_Your gang fought the Asian Boyz. We'll win this war._" Dominic's bodyguards show up. They grab the yakuza boss. Officer Punch: "_Kill him. Than we'll take the rest of the yakuza out with John Spartan's help._" Dominic: "_I want to bribe John Spartan. The yakuza went to war with the Asian Boyz._" Dominic Palmentarri pulls out his gun. Dominic: "_The Tongs have killed Jack Jones. Now I will kill you._" Dominic shoots Yoshi in the head. Dominic: "_Throw his dead body off of the bridge._" Dominic's bodyguards pick up the body of Yoshi. They throw him off of the bridge and the car horns were honking.

Later on there is the LA PD present. Also present is Sgt. John Spartan. There is also Captain Healy present. There are numbers and forensics team members present. Spartan: "_It's Yoshi Shamini who runs the yakuza. My cop hunt tells me that Kodo likes to kill up close and personal as Yoshi's top yakuza assassin. I have taken down a few more yakuza assassins not too long ago._"

At LA PD headquarters later on in the day back to now. There is John Spartan in Captain Healy's office. There are Internal Affairs officers present. There are officers Nick Kimble, Detective Jackson and Detective Moore. They leave the office. Healy: "_John. Those men who are your friends from Internal Affairs tell me that some cops in your unit are taking bribes._" Spartan: "_I never noticed any bribes. I won't take bribes myself Nick. Carlos Ortiz is a detective that I am in command of. He and Officer Punch were going after the yakuza. _" Nick Kimble: "_I will arrest all those cops taking bribes. I just got the report that 2 cops helped the Italian Mafia throw yakuza boss Yoshi Shamini off of the bridge after he was shot in the head._" Spartan: "_Yoshi is an ally to Henry Yates. The Tongs killed Jack Jones an assassin who was in the army with me. Simon Phoenix is a hired gun to Henry Yates to kill mob boss Dominic Palmentarri. I am fighting to stop this criminal war. 4 men went in league with Luther Rockwell tried to even kill this psycho Simon Phoenix Henry Yates's second in command. Simon Phoenix is the worst criminal I had ever hunted down._"

John Spartan is walking through the police station with Captain Healy and the IA division. Healy: "_Arrest those cops bribed by the mob. Your friend John Spartan has Simon Phoenix to catch. He's been after him for nearly 2 years now._"

At the ball park in the day time later on. There are the African mobsters present. There is boss Luther Rockwell with his whole criminal gang present. Luther: "_Those elite criminals to Simon Phoenix murdered my parents. I want them dead. We want Henry Yates dead. The Tongs killed second in command Jack Jones._" Adam, Kodo, Gunther, Jed and Simon Phoenix show up. Phoenix: "_Now to kill you Mafia men._" Kodo: "_Slice and dice them into sushi._" Adam: "_Rip their arms out of their sockets._" Jed: "_Eat them up._" Simon Phoenix kicks some African mobsters who run up to him. Kodo has his blades out. There are mobsters with golf clubs and baseball bats. Kodo slices and dices 2 of them.

Adam grabs an African mobster. He crushes his head. He kills him. Gunther and Jed throw mobsters into each other. Jed rips an African mobster's face off. Simon Phoenix stabs 3 more men with a knife. Kodo slashes the rest of them. Simon Phoenix picks up a baseball bat. Luther: "_I'll take you all on. I could kill all of you. We'll win the war if I kill you all and Henry Yates._" Luther hits Kodo on the back with a baseball bat. Gunther and Jed run up to the African mob boss. He swings his baseball bat on them. Phoenix: "_My turn now. 4 of your men came to my turf to kill me. They tried to snipe me. My gang members killed your men._" Luther: "_And I will kill you and your whole entire gang. We'll all storm your fortress with the cops that we bribed and than we will shoot your whole gang down._" Simon Phoenix battles Luther Rockwell with a baseball bat. They hit each bats into each other's.

Luther strikes Simon Phoenix several times. He knocks him down. Adam jumps onto the African mob boss. Luther Rockwell several times hits Adam with the baseball bat. Adam throws a punch onto Luther Rockwell. Adam: "_I am really tough. Simon Phoenix and I are hired to kill you._" All those other evil criminals get up. So does Kodo. Kodo takes a baseball bat. Kodo: "_I got my rival. I run the yakuza now after my boss was killed by the pig that your gang bribed Luther Rockwell._" Luther: "_We want to bribe John Spartan and he will wipe you all out._" He beats up the African mob boss with the baseball bat. He hits him over the head several times and beats him to death. All those cold blood killers leave the place. Phoenix: "_We'll all report back to Henry Yates. Some of us have our own criminal gangs. Dominic Palmentarri killed Yoshi and the cops bribed by our rivals slaughtered Elvin's gang. Lee Chang murdered Jack Jones._" People there have called the police.

Later on at the ball park. There is John Spartan with the CSI unit. There is yellow tape there. There are forensics teams removing the dead bodies of Luther Rockwell and his gang. John Spartan is present along with Captain Healy. Healy: "_Those 6 officers here are under investigation of bribery. Your friends from Internal Affairs are after your enemies too. They are teaming with you. I have had a report that Jed is at nearby a gas station. I'll need you to go after him. Catch him._"

There are the 6 cops present. There many other cops present. There's a news crew present who shows up with a camera man and a woman named Jessica Ruiz a young Hispanic woman. She gets over to the scene. She goes on. Jessica Ruiz: "_This is Jessica Ruiz here. Mob boss Luther Rockwell has been whacked by many criminals in league with terrorist mastermind Henry Yates._" John Spartan gets call on the police car radio. A helicopter shows up with Zachary Lamb piloting it. It lands. There is also the co pilot Schmidt. John Spartan gets into the chopper. The copper gets back into the air. Spartan: "_Jed is nearby the gas station. That's where I get gas in my car. Drop me off there._" Lamb: "_Captain Healy is having me help you out. There's a city wide manhunt going on for Henry Yates and all those criminals in league with him like Simon Phoenix._" They go heading off to the gas station.

Nearby the gas station. There is Jed somewhere. John Spartan's helicopter appears. His chopper lands to somewhere. The chopper lands. Spartan: "_This guy named Jed is a cannibal killer. He was eating the dead mobsters._" John Spartan gets out of the helicopter. Spartan: "_Jed. You are under arrest._" Jed starts running. John Spartan runs after Jed. John Spartan jumps onto Jed. They fight each other hand to hand.

John Spartan throws Jed to the ground. John Spartan puts a pair of handcuffs on Jed. Spartan: "_It looks like you will be in prison for a long time._" Jed: "_You'll pay for this John Spartan. We will win the war._" Spartan: "_I am un bribable. My officers are bribed by your rivals._" He loads him into a police helicopter. Spartan: "_My friends from IA are coming. Take him to the station and have him booked for sadistic murder._" They go off to the police station. Some IA officers show up in their cars. The Internal Affairs officers come out of their cars. John Spartan approaches the IA. Nick Kimble: "_I found Adam at a yacht club. He murdered someone nearby a gymnasium._" Spartan: "_Adam is a tough assassin in league with Henry Yates._" Nick Kimble: "_You and I worked well together years ago. I joined the LA PD after you took down the Russian Mafia in Los Angeles._" John Spartan gets into the car with Detective Nick Kimble. They go to a yacht club.

At the yacht club. There are many men and women present. Adam is there somewhere. There are many boats and jet skis at the yacht club. 2 cop cars come by. The cops get out of their cars. Spartan: "_Adam. You are under arrest for murder._" John Spartan's friends from Internal Affairs go after Adam. Adam grabs Nick Kimble. He throws him into 2 more cops. Adam: "_I'll take you all on._" John Spartan rams into Adam. Spartan: "_Take me on Adam._" Adam throws a punch onto John Spartan. John Spartan throws a punch back onto Adam. Adam: "_Rip your arms off John Spartan._"

They throw punches at each other. John Spartan uppercuts Adam in the jaw. Adam grabs onto John Spartan's hand. John Spartan punches Adam on the stomach. John Spartan throws a punch onto Adam's face. Adam 3 times throws punches onto John Spartan's stomach. Adam throws John Spartan through a table. The 3 IA officers get up. Nick Kimble: "_You are Adam under arrest for assaulting police officers._" Adam: "_Now to escape._" The IA officers go after Adam. Adam throws John Spartan into the IA officers. Adam flees. Spartan: "_We need our rest. We'll catch Adam sooner or later. I have my officers after him._" Detective Moore: "_I suspect that 6 of your officers are taking bribes._" Detective Jackson: "_I know that you John Spartan will arrest any corrupt cop. We want you to join us in Internal Affairs._" Spartan: "_I will stay with the SWAT team part time. I work in another division._"

Later on Captain Healy shows up in his squad car. Also there is John Spartan and his friends from Internal Affairs. Healy: "_Spartan. A girl has been kidnapped. She has been held for ransom by Francis and his gang. They are also in league with Henry Yates. I need you officers to rest._" Spartan: "_Did you catch Adam?_" Healy: "_We couldn't find him anywhere. A little girl was kidnapped. Don't show yourself to the kidnappers._" Nick Kimble: "_I haven't found the corrupt cops. I know that John Spartan would never take bribes. I will arrest them and arrest Dominic Palmentarri._" The cops all leave the place in their cars. John Spartan gets into Nick's car. Over those days Francis had a girl held for ransom. Francis and his thugs have kidnapped a little girl and held her for ransom of $25,000. John Spartan went on the hunt for Francis. He went looking for the kidnapped girl to rescue her.

Not many days later at a mini mall in Los Angeles at night time.

Inside the mini mall. There is John Spartan searching the place. He has his gun ready. John Spartan goes to a store nearby the mini mall. He finds the little girl. Spartan: "_I'm Sgt. John Spartan of the LA PD._" Little Girl: "_I have heard of you Demolition Man._" Francis's thugs find John Spartan. John Spartan aims his gun at them. Spartan: "_Drop the guns now._" They open fire. John Spartan fires back. John Spartan shooting at them kills those 3 thugs. John Spartan puts his gun away. John Spartan goes over to the little girl. He picks her up. John Spartan pulls out his explosives. Spartan: "_There will be more of them. I have explosives to get rid of the rest of those thugs who are trying to kill me._" More thugs with guns come after John Spartan. John Spartan is running with the girl on his shoulder. John Spartan throws explosives at those thugs working for Francis. The Mall explodes just as John Spartan runs out of the building. Everyone outside including the little girl's parents is watching.

Later on John Spartan is approached by the news woman. There's fire trucks at the site. News Woman: "_How can you justify destroying a $7 Million Dollar mini mall to rescue a girl whose ransom is only $25,000 dollars?_" Little Girl: "_F You Lady!_" Spartan: "_Good Answer._" The little girl's parents approach John Spartan. Little Girl's father: "_Thank you Demolition Man._" Little Girl's Mother: "_Did you get her kidnappers?_" Spartan: "_I destroyed his thugs. Now I will hunt down the boss himself and arrest him. My hunch tells me that he is hanging out somewhere nearby McDonalds._"

There is Francis and his thugs somewhere in the area with a little girl who has been kidnapped. Francis: "_Your parents should be here soon little girl. They will pay me $25,000 dollars. Then we will set you free. You men it's not worth killing her if you see John Spartan the Demolition Man. I am going to hang out by McDonalds._" Francis leaves the mini mall. He leaves his thugs there with the little girl.

Later on outside there are police cars there. John Spartan is there too. A news crew shows up. John Spartan gets out of his car. John Spartan pulls out his gun. Spartan: "_You officers back me up. I'll go get the girl and arrest Francis and his gang. The feds are after Francis too on kidnapping charges._" He enters the place. The camera man gets ready. The woman gets in front of the camera.

Later on nearby McDonalds. There is Francis hanging out there somewhere. Simon Phoenix approaches Francis. They are talking. Simon Phoenix leaves the site. Phoenix: "_Francis. We could all work together. The LA mobs are uniting. My friend Kodo runs the Yakuza here. Henry Yates wants to hire us. I already worked for him just as the Tongs killed Jack Jones and Yoshi was killed by the Italian Mafia and the cops bribed by the Italian mob slaughtered Elvin's gang._" Francis: "_I would like to join with you. John Spartan just took down Jed._" John Spartan shows up with his officers in various police cars. John Spartan comes those other cops have their guns drawn. Spartan: "_Francis. You are under arrest for kidnapping. You kidnapped a little girl. You held her for ransom. I killed all of your men._" John Spartan comes up to Francis. Francis throws a punch on John Spartan. John Spartan throws some punches back. They beat each other up. John Spartan throws Francis at a garbage can. Other cops come up to Francis. They put handcuffs on him. Spartan: "_Take him away._" John Spartan gets into his car. He goes out on patrol.

End of Tale


	5. Start of the CryoPrison

**Beginning of the Cryo-Prison**

Beginning of Tale

At a big building in Los Angeles at night time. There is Beppo and his gang members hanging out there. Beppo is sitting at his desk. Beppo: "_We have you men who are killers and members of the crypts. We'll work together with Simon Phoenix and many others to whack out the united mobs. Those are our rivals. They have bribed 6 cops. We'll kill them too. The LA PD has only gotten us proven on the 22 murders by me._" John Spartan with 6 cops who are corrupted by the mob lead by Dominic Palmentarri burst in. They all have their guns drawn. Spartan: "_Beppo. You are under arrest. LA PD. I am taking you in for the known 22 murders that you committed._" Beppo: "_Kill them. They are the cops bribed by Dominic Palmentarri's gang._"

Beppo's men draw guns. The cops and criminals fire on each other. John Spartan kills one of Beppo's men with a good shot to the head. One of Beppo's men kills Detective Ortiz. John Spartan next shoots the killer of Detective Ortiz. John Spartan sees Beppo. Officer Lucas is killed in a gun fight. John Spartan jumps onto Beppo. John Spartan tackles Beppo from his chair. John Spartan and Beppo throw punches onto each other. John Spartan puts his handcuffs on Beppo. Spartan: "_I can Beppo only get proof of 22 of your victims._" Beppo: "_You'll never find out that all those were murdered by me._" The rest of Beppo's crips are killed. Those cops put their guns away. One more member of the crips is still alive. John Spartan pulls out his gun. Spartan: "_Call for back up._" One of them gets back up. John Spartan shoots this member of the crips. Beppo and is taken out by John Spartan and his officers.

At the Los Angeles Public library in the day time. There is Simon Phoenix present with the members of the bloods who are now out of prison. Phoenix: "_I want you people to go kill Captain Healy. Go kill John Spartan. They are at the building that was once a federal detention center. Captain Healy is meeting with the man named Raymond Cocteau who is starting something. Also there are 4 cops taking money from our Italian rivals. Kill them too._"

On the streets of Los Angeles outside of the cryo-prison. There is a younger Raymond Cocteau present. Also present is Dana Crystal Harris. She is a young and beautiful woman with long blonde hair, white shirt and blue jeans ripped. Also present is Captain Steve Healy. Also present are the 4 cops bribed by Dominic Palmentarri. They are Officer Punch an African American, Detective Burt Hicks, Officer Wiltz and Officer Black. Healy: "_This woman here Raymond Cocteau will join with us on the LA PD._" Cocteau: "_This is what will be the cryo-prison. We'll eliminate the death penalty here in Los Angeles. Your Sgt. John Spartan arrested many criminals just as you have. I am beginning the cryo-prison now._" Healy: "_The African Mafia and the Chinese Mafia called the Tongs were joining forces with the Italians. I am having a bribery investigation going on. This criminal empire and Henry Yates himself murdered the Tongs and African mob and the bosses. We have the Italians still there._" Cocteau: "_Mobsters will also be put in the cryo-prison if they are facing murder charges and they are charged with racketeering._" Healy: "_I plan to run for mayor and retire someday. The Italian Mafia murdered Yoshi the yakuza boss and then the Tongs murdered hired assassin Jack Jones by knifing him._" Dana Crystal: "_Maybe I will put the bad guys in this place too._" Healy: "_You have heard of John Spartan I assume._" Dana Crystal: "_He was at my football games when I was a cheerleader for UCLA and even the high school football teams when I was a cheerleader. He was a rookie in your department on my freshman year in High School._" Cocteau: "_Stop this war now as it is destroying this city. Officer Harris here who just graduated the police academy worked for me since after she graduated UCLA._" Healy: "_It will be done Dr. Cocteau._"

Somewhere else on the streets of Los Angeles. There are members of the Bloods present. They are part of Simon Phoenix's criminal empire. They go over to the criminal gang. The cops and gang members pull out their guns. It's a gun fight. The corrupt cops slaughter the bloods.

At the turf of Henry Yates. There is Henry Yates there. His goons are also present. Also present is Simon Phoenix and his criminal friends. Simon Phoenix's criminal friends are Adam a tough thug, Kodo the Yakuza boss, Danzig, Gunther, Howie, Reggie and many other criminals. There is also Kodo's gang. Kodo and his thugs have blades. Henry Yates: "_We are all joining forces on what's left of our side. You Simon Phoenix and your elite criminals work for me now and we will get rid of our rivals._" Phoenix: "_Some of John Spartan's officers are corrupted by the mob. We have our Mafia rivals to get rid of._" Henry Yates: "_Yes. You Kodo with your gang can slice them with your blades. You Adam could rip their arms off and crush them. We could all shoot them. John Spartan in the US Army almost killed me but than 3 years later he arrested me as long as I was still alive. I want him dead. John Spartan had a Special Olympics athlete testify against a motorcycle gang back in 1993. Some of you have your own criminal gangs. We are all wanted for murder. Let's go kill all those mobsters in Dominic Palmentarri's criminal empire. It's an organization. No survivors. _"

At day time in Dominic Palmentarri's office. There is Dominic at his desk. There are bosses named Robert Pastore and Vinnie Cirica present. Also there is under boss Danny Martinetti. There's a hit squad with him. There are also 4 cops bribed by Dominic Palmentarri. They are Officer Punch, Detective Burt Hicks, Officer Wiltz and Officer Black. Dominic: "_You cops are going after Henry Yates. He killed our African mob friends. We'll win the war if you take him down. You 4 officers will bring him to me. I will beat him to death with the baseball bat. I also want to bribe John Spartan._" Detective Hicks: "_John Spartan is untouchable. He's called the Demolition Man._" Dominic: "_He could help us win the war. I also want Simon Phoenix dead. We know that Henry Yates has hired many of those assorted terrorists out there and I put you bosses together and we are at war and we'll get rid of our rivals._" Vinnie Cirica: "_I'll have you Danny go to Henry Yates's warehouse later on. He is planning to meet with Simon Phoenix and many of his criminal friends. We want them all dead. John Spartan has taken down a few rivals of our's like Francis and Elvin. He even took down Jed. Danny has hired contract killers. We aren't all in this gang pure Italian."_ The 4 corrupt cops depart in search of Henry Yates as does Danny Martinetti with his hit squad.

At a diner in Los Angeles in the day time. There are a couple of police cars parked outside. There are 4 cops getting out of the diner. Henry Yates is somewhere out there. Detective Hicks: "_I think that I saw Henry Yates here._" The corrupt cops see Henry Yates. Officer Wiltz: "_I see him. Open fire._" The 4 cops shoot at the criminal warlord. Henry Yates jumps onto something and goes into hiding. Henry Yates jumps onto Officer Wiltz and breaks his back killing him. He picks up his gun. Officer Black: "_There you are._" Officer Black shoots at him. Henry Yates ducks. Henry Yates shoots Officer Black. Henry Yates shoots at Detective Hicks and Officer Punch. Henry Yates kills Detective Hicks. Officer Punch: "_Now I will give you to Palmentarri and his mob._" Henry Yates: "_I'll send your dead bodies to Palmentarri to send him a message._" Henry Yates in the gun fight shoots Officer Punch in the head killing him. He throws the cop guns aside. Henry Yates leaves the place.

At a Japanese Restaurant at night time. There is Kodo Obata the boss of the yakuza. He has a bunch of his thugs having a seat with him at some tables. There are civilians in the background. There are also restaurant employees there too. Kodo: "_John Spartan is somewhere around here. He is messing with us. I want him dead. Go now. Find him and then kill him. Cut him up into sushi._" Kodo's thugs leave with guns and swords.

Somewhere on the streets of Los Angeles. There is John Spartan driving the car. He is on patrol. There are Kodo's thugs heading to the alley.

John Spartan spots Kodo's thugs in an alley. John Spartan stops his car at the alley. John Spartan gets onto the radio. He calls for back up. Spartan: "_This is John Spartan. I am at an alley nearby a Japanese restaurant. I see men who are working for Kodo. I believe that Kodo is at the restaurant. I might need back up here. I think that Kodo's yakuza spotted me._" Radio Dispatcher: "_Roger that Sgt. Spartan._" John Spartan gets out of the car. John Spartan pulls out his berretta.

Those thugs see John Spartan. They shoot at him. John Spartan fires back. Spartan: "_You must be working for Kodo._" There are some thugs with swords. John Spartan shoots those thugs with his gun. He kills 6 yakuza thugs. John Spartan throws down his gun. Others come up to him with their swords. John Spartan grabs their swords and cuts them up with them. Spartan: "_The rest of you bring it on._" The rest of Kodo's thugs try to kill John Spartan with their swords. John Spartan fights the rest of Kodo's criminal gang with his swords. John Spartan fights those thugs and cuts them up and he stabs them with his swords. He cuts them up. They all drop dead. John Spartan throws down the swords. John Spartan picks up his gun. He goes over to the restaurant nearby.

Inside the restaurant. John Spartan comes in. Spartan: "_Kodo Obata. You are under arrest._" John Spartan aims his gun at Kodo. John Spartan goes over to Kodo. He puts his gun away. Kodo gets back up. Kodo kicks John Spartan. John Spartan throws a punch back. John Spartan throws some punches knocking Kodo to the ground. Other cops burst in with Captain Healy behind them. John Spartan puts a pair of handcuffs on Kodo. Spartan: "_Here's your criminal Healy._" The other cops take him out. John Spartan walks out of the restaurant with Captain Healy. Healy: "_Henry Yates is hiring Simon Phoenix and many of his friends to go to war with Dominic Palmentarri's mob. I suspect so. Henry Yates just murdered 4 of our officers who are corrupted by the Palmentarri mob family. Our feds are dealing with those mobsters. They really like you and know that you are much against Henry Yates and even Simon Phoenix. I know that you reject bribes._"

At the Los Angeles police station in the day time in the squad room one week later. There are many cops at their desks. There is Healy now a captain. He is briefing the officers. Healy: "_Officers. We have many criminals all over the city in league with Henry Yates. One of them is Simon Phoenix. Sgt. John Spartan here has been after Simon Phoenix a psycho killer for 2 years. Simon Phoenix has committed_

_various crimes. Adam is wanted for mass murder. There is an assortment of criminals who murdered people in this area. Howie is also a pimp. He is wanted on charges of murder and prostitution. Some of you officers are only rookies. You are assigned to veteran officers. You Officer Dana Harris will be working with John Spartan. We are having satellite surveillance and video bites on unsolved mysteries as we are going after Simon Phoenix and his criminal friends. Even Henry Yates himself. Henry Yates had just killed 4 of our officers who were under investigation by internal affairs for bribery by Dominic Palmentarri Los Angeles godfather of the Italian Mafia. We must stop Henry Yates and those criminals working for him before this war breaks out._"

There is John Spartan sitting in there. There is also a younger Zachary Lamb. Also there is Schmidt who is going to be the co pilot. Healy: "_You Zachary Lamb will be working with Officer Schmidt._" There are a few women cops in there. One of them is Dana Crystal Harris (24 year old blonde hair woman wearing purple lipstick, purple eye shadow and is in police uniform). Zach Lamb goes over to Schmidt. Lamb: "_I have been working here for 3 years now. I will help you around._" Dana Crystal Harris goes over to John Spartan. Dana Crystal: "_I am Officer Harris. I am the girl who was a cheerleader at the football games you worked at your earlier years on the force._" Spartan: "_That was me there." _They shake hands. Dana Crystal: "I was a cheerleader for UCLA. I attended school there and graduated from there 4 years ago. I was working in an office business since after college. I can see that you smoke. Yuck. I never smoked myself." Spartan: "_I don't smoke too much. I am working on quitting._"

The next day at the turf of Henry Yates. This place is decorated with a spa and gardening. This place looks a bit like a greenhouse. There is Simon Phoenix with many criminals named Adam, Gunther, Howie, Reggie, Danzig and many more.

Also there is Henry Yates with many of his thugs. Henry Yates: "_Men. Let's review. We have Italian mobsters that we are at war with. We also get to kill John Spartan who put me in the military prison 11 years ago._" Contract Killers show up with Italian Mafia under boss Danny Martinetti. Phoenix: "_It's Danny Martinetti who has just showed up. I can see them coming ahead. Palmentarri's men who come down to my fortress will be killed. He hired those men to kill us and wipe us all out._" They pull out guns. Henry Yatesand many of those criminals who are in league with him are being fired on. All those criminals pull out their guns. There is a gun fight. Henry Yates's men kill those mobsters. Martinetti: "_You will die for messing with the Palmentarri gang._" Henry Yates kills Danny Martinetti. Henry Yates: "_They better not come back. John Spartan is also after us all. He won't even accept bribes from those mobsters. They could just kill him. Then we have him out of the way._" Simon Phoenix and his criminal friends: "_Yeah!_" Henry Yates: "_We all hate John Spartan._"

At mob headquarters later on in the day time. Outside there is John Spartan with Dana Crystal Harris. Dana Crystal is driving the police cruiser. They get out of the place. The 2 cops are heading to Dominic Palmentarri's office. There are cigars on the big boss's desk. Spartan: "_You have done well Officer Harris. You will need your gun drawn to defend yourself._" John Spartan and Dana Crystal Harris come in. John Spartan pulls out his gun. He aims it at some mob body guards that try to get their guns. Spartan: "_Don't even try it. I am not here to hurt any of you. I need to see Dominic Palmentarri._" They don't do it. They keep their guns holstered. Mob Body Guard: "_Yes. I have heard about Martinetti whacked. Follow me._"

They escort John Spartan to Dominic Palmentarri. John Spartan and Dana Crystal Harris go to talk to the mob godfather himself. Dominic: "_What brings you here Sgt. Spartan?_" Spartan: "_I am here not to arrest you on racketeering charges. One of your under bosses got whacked. I have been after this Simon Phoenix for almost 2 years. He is in league with Henry Yates as are many criminals friends with him. I knew Henry Yates from the US Army. I almost him when he tried to kill me. I put him in prison in 1988, He has been out for 3 years now. He was on parole. 4 of the cops that were my officers that you bribed were killed by Henry Yates recently. He murdered them. I have hunches as I am going after many criminals out there like Simon Phoenix and Henry Yates and many other criminals. I am one of those few cops without a college degree. I joined the US Army after high school. You could help us bring down Henry Yates and Simon Phoenix along with many of his criminal friends. Only kill if you are to defend yourself._" John Spartan is walking around the office while Dana Crystal goes to talk to the mob godfather himself. Dana Crystal: "_I am Officer Dana Crystal Harris. I am new to the LA PD. I was a cheerleader for UCLA. I was a cheerleader for High School football here in Los Angeles a decade ago. I am a class of 1994 at UCLA._" Spartan: "_What did you do to be targeted by the worst criminals ever?_" Dominic: "_There's a war that they started. Danny Marinetti was on a hit task and he got whacked as did those men working for him. I am offering you money from us. Most of my men and me never have gone to college. My under boss Valentine dropped out of college on his freshman year because he was failing. A few other of my enforcers quit college. I dropped out of school when I was 16 years old myself. Tony here graduated high school. We could as a team drop things on Henry Yates and his thugs. Even drop things on Simon Phoenix and his gang. We could drop bricks and stones onto Simon Phoenix's criminal friends. All of them. You are the Demolition Man. I wouldn't even to my men for disappointing me give them to criminals like Henry Yates or Simon Phoenix or his criminal friends just to get them killed. With Simon Phoenix and all of his criminal friends dead along with Henry Yates and criminal gangs to Simon Phoenix or Henry Yates we could bury them all in my turf._" Spartan: "_We won't take bribes. For that if you or your men try to kill me you will end up dead._"

There are bosses named Robert Pastore, Vinnie Cirica. The under bosses are Tony Guido, Jack Valentine and mob enforcer Edward Sorvino. Dominic: "_Those are my 2 second in commands Vincent Cirica and Robert Pastore. The under bosses are Tony Guido and Jack Valentine. Edward Sorvino here could be a new under boss in my crime syndicate._" Spartan: "_You might already be hunted by the state police and the FBI. Leave those worse criminals to me and Officer Harris here._" They leave after they talk.

Later on at Henry Yates's turf in the day time. There is Henry Yates with his thugs. Simon Phoenix shows up there as do many of his criminal friends. There is a meeting with them. Phoenix: "_I suspect that John Spartan is talking to our mob godfather rival. It doesn't look like that they will kill John Spartan._" Henry Yates: "_You work for me as a hired killer Simon Phoenix. You can go to kill Dominic Palmentarri. The rest of you can pillage a science fair coming up._" All those criminals who are working for the warlord leave the place.

At John Spartan's house at night time. In the living room there is John Spartan with his wife Madeline and daughter Katherine who is 6 years old. They have on the television in the living room. They have on the news. Madeline Spartan: "_We are attending the science fair._" Spartan: "_Dominic Palmentarri offered me and my rookie a bribe. There's no way they could bribe me. I'm the Demolition Man. Kodo killed FBI agent Glenn Andre._" Katherine Spartan: "_You'll be there tomorrow at the science fair will you?_" Spartan: "_I'm working tomorrow with my rookie. She went to college when you were a baby._"

End of Tale


	6. Bagging a Criminal Army

**Bagging a Criminal Army**

Beginning of Tale

The next day at the police station. There is John Spartan and Dana Crystal Harris in the squad room with many other cops. There is Captain Healy standing up. He is showing photos of those many criminals who will be at the science fair at the LA convention Center (the pre Cocteau Center). Healy: "_All right everyone here. Those are the photos of our wanted criminals. The science fair is at the LA Convention Center. I heard reports that our criminals will strike there. Let's go out and nail them._" All those cops depart.

At the LA Convention Center outside. There are many parents with children attending the science fair. There's a banner up there. John Spartan's wife and daughter are there too. Everyone is walking around. Many of the criminals including Danzig, Gunther and many others show up. John Spartan's wife gets onto her cell phone somewhere. Madeline Spartan: "_I see trouble coming. I am calling for your father and his department._" She gets onto the phone. Madeline Spartan (continued): "_Hello. This is Madeline Spartan the wife of Sgt. John Spartan from the LA PD. We have criminals coming to destroy the place. I need the police. I am at the LA Convention Center._"

In a squad car. There is John Spartan driving this time. Dana Crystal Harris is riding with him. John Spartan hears a radio report. Radio Dispatcher: "_Any available unit. There's an attack at the LA Convention Center at a science fair._" John Spartan heads to the LA Convention Center. John Spartan's rookie cop gets onto the CB. Dana Crystal: "_We are on it._"

Over at the LA Convention Center outside. The criminals are destroying more. John Spartan shows up from his police car. John Spartan and Dana Crystal Harris get out of their squad car. Spartan: "_Hey dirt bags. You are all under arrest._" They go after the criminals there. Somewhere there's an airplane. John Spartan grabs it. Danzig: "_It's John Spartan. Let's all have some fun and kill him._" Danzig runs up to John Spartan. John Spartan throws this airplane knocking down Danzig. Dana Crystal runs after a bunch of criminals. Some of them try to touch her. Science Fair Thug 1: "_She's a hot chick._" She does a jump kick on that criminal. Dana Crystal: "_Don't touch me. You are all under arrest on murder charges and criminal conspiracy charges._"

She and they are beating each other up. John Spartan jumps onto a banner. In the air a helicopter shows up. It's Zachary Lamb and his co pilot Schmidt. Schmidt: "_John Spartan must be dealing with all those criminals. How long have you been friends with John Spartan?_" Lamb: "_John Spartan and I have been friends for 3 years now._" They are patrolling the skies. A bunch of thugs try to get their hands on John Spartan. Gunther: "_Rah let's get John Spartan._" John Spartan swings on the banner knocking a bunch of them down. John Spartan gets over to Gunther. Spartan: "_Gunther. You are under arrest for serial murder._" John Spartan tries to get his hands on Gunther. Many other police cars show up. Gunther punches John Spartan on the chest. John Spartan punches back. John Spartan jabs Gunther in the face. Dana Crystal defeats the rest of her opponents in the fight. Many of the cops later on take away all those criminals. John Spartan runs into his wife and daughter. Katherine Spartan: "_Daddy._" Madeline Spartan: "_That was me who made the call._" Spartan: "_There are many others still out there along with Simon Phoenix and Henry Yates._" They hug. John Spartan and his rookie get back into the car. Spartan: "_You drive this time._" Dana Crystal is driving the car this time.

Later on at night time at the turf of Henry Yates. Henry Yates is bathing in his spa. There is Adam, Reggie, Howie with his goons and Simon Phoenix. Henry Yates: "_There are the mob guys still out there. I want them dead. John Spartan has nailed Gunther and Danzig with many other friends of yours. I want John Spartan dead too. All of you left overs to me will go to Dominic Palmentarri's turf and kill him and the rest of his gang._" They depart. Henry Yates come out following the other criminals in league with him. Henry Yates: "_I am coming with you so I can face Dominic Palmentarri himself._"

At Dominic Palmentarri's turf in his office. There is the mob godfather with his thugs. There is mob enforcer Edward Sorvino and others who work for him. There are also under bosses Tony Guido and Jack Valentine. Dominic: "_You boys go kill Henry Yates and all those criminals who are in league with him. John Spartan has apprehended many other criminals in league with Henry Yates. There is Simon Phoenix with his elite criminals. One of them is Adam who is tough. Others are Reggie and Howie a pimp. There are also men who work for Howie. I want them all dead. You can hit them over the heads with baseball bats or pipes. If many of you come back with all those rivals of our's dead then we get to drop blocks and other heavy material on Simon Phoenix and his gang at his fortress and then on Henry Yates and his gang on their turf. On his estate is where we could all drop things on them._" Edward Sorvino: "_2 of the cops that we bribed were killed by the crips run by Beppo. All of Beppo's thugs are dead and John Spartan the Demolition Man arrested them._" Dominic: "_Leave here if they don't come to here. I wanted to bribe John Spartan the Demolition Man but he refused bribes. We'll kill him after we kill all of our rivals. We have better chances to win this war just as many of our rivals have been taken down. We'll build a new criminal empire once we win this war. I am going with you to face Henry Yates. Many of us came out of Las Vegas and we have Cuban cigars._" Edward Sorvino: "_I'll beat the tough criminal Adam to death with my hit squad. He killed my wife and kids._"

Outside of Dominic Palmentarri's turf. Henry Yates shows up with an assortment of thugs. There is Simon Phoenix with his criminal friends Howie, Reggie and Adam. Also there are Howie's thugs. Phoenix: "_We'll take out Dominic Palmentarri. His body guards are right there._" Henry Yates: "_Those mobsters are our rivals. We killed the entire African Mafia and the tongs._" All those criminals enter the building.

Somewhere inside Dominic Palmentarri's turf. There are Dominic's body guards. Simon Phoenix and his criminal friends come into the place with their employer. Henry Yates: "_I will face Dominic Palmentarri himself. I have a knife. Adam you can crush those mobsters. Howie your thugs could shoot them up. You Phoenix and Reggie could steal pipes from them and beat them to death. We'll end this war._" Phoenix: "_Simon says you all get whacked!_" Dominic's body guards go for their guns. Henry Yates: "_Kill them all. We'll send a message to Dominic Palmentarri. Every single cop that he bribed was killed by me._" Howie: "_Kill them boys._"

Howie's men shoot them down. Dominic Palmentarri shows up with his entire criminal gang still alive. Dominic: "_Face me Henry Yates. Many of those who murdered innocent people were taken down by the Demolition Man. He could've dropped things on all of you. Those thugs in league with you are trying to kill the Demolition Man._" The 2 bosses show up with the under bosses and wise guys. Raymond Edward Sorvino has a baseball with them. The others have pipes. Vinnie Cirica: "_Let's shoot them all down._" Tony Guido: "_We'll win the war if you men shoot them down or beat them to death._" Tony Guido and Jason Valentine have guns pulled out.

Henry Yates takes on Dominic Palmentarri. Henry Yates swings his knife at Dominic Palmentarri. Dominic swings his golf club and blocks the knife. They are fighting each other. Howie's goons are shot down by the Mafia under bosses and wise guys. Edward Sorvino: "_There you are you tough criminal. You beat the Demolition Man John Spartan at a yacht club and we like him._" Edward Sorvino strikes Adam with a baseball bat. Adam with his tough arm blocks the blow. Edward Sorvino: "_I could kill a tough person. Now I will kill you._" Edward Sorvino goes for his gun. Adam rips off Edward Sorvino's arms. Other wise guys run up to Howie, Reggie and Simon Phoenix himself with their pipes.

The 3 ruthless criminals grab the pipes with their hands. Adam takes the gun from the armless mobster. Adam: "_Without your arms you won't shoot me._" Simon Phoenix with Howie and Reggie strike the mobsters back with their pipes. The rest of Howie's goons are killed by the bosses and under bosses. Simon Phoenix and Howie take the guns from the dead thugs. Adam takes the gun from Edward Sorvino. He shoots him in the head. Vinnie Cirica: "_Get them and kill them. You have the chance in this space to get them all. We'll win the war and recruit new people._" Other mobsters in the building fire on Simon Phoenix, Howie and Reggie. The 3 other criminals fire back shooting them down killing them. Vinnie Cirica: "_I will kill you now Adam. You're a hired assassin to kill me._"

Mob boss Vincent Cirica strikes at Adam with a golf club called a driver. Adam blocks the golf club with his bare hands. Adam grabs Vinnie Cirica by the throat. Adam: "_I will crush him._" Robert Pastore with the 2 other under bosses is fighting Simon Phoenix, Reggie and Howie in a gun fight. Adam squeezes Vinnie Cirica choking the life out of him. The mobster falls to the ground. Vinnie Cirica: "_You'll pay for this you tough thug._" Adam steps on Vinnie Cirica's head. Simon Phoenix shoots down Robert Pastore. Reggie and Howie shoot down Jack Valentine and Tony Guido. Henry Yates stabs Dominic Palmentarri in the arm. Henry Yates: "_We won the war. Your whole gang is dead. You won't kill us now._" The Mob godfather falls down to the ground. Henry Yates steals the driver from Dominic Palmentarri. Henry Yates beats up on Dominic Palmentarri with a golf club. Henry Yates: "_You lost the war Palmentarri. All of your cops are dead. You Simon Phoenix please kill him. He's ticking me off._" Simon Phoenix shoots the bloodied up mobster with one shot and he's officially dead. Henry Yates: "_Now he is dead. We'll take over Los Angeles. We'll kill John Spartan and his captain Healy. Kill his cute female rookie partner too. Captain Healy's daughter is a Special Olympics coach._" They all leave the place.

The next day at the police station. There are the many cops in the squad room. There is John Spartan along with Dana Crystal Harris. Also there is Captain Healy briefing the officers on the mob whacking by those ruthless criminals. Healy: "_Dominic Palmentarri was whacked yesterday. He was beat up with his own golf club and was shot. Also his men were killed. LA is still a war zone and we are fighting to end this war._" Spartan: "_Captain Healy. I have a hunch that Henry Yates and the criminals in league with him beat up on Dominic Palmentarri with a golf club. Phoenix's criminal friends might be at a Los Angeles night club. We have 3 of them left. It had to have been all of those criminals we after that killed him and his entire gang. They killed all of Howie's associates._" Healy: "_Sgt. Spartan. Once we apprehend Simon Phoenix's criminal friends you and Officer Harris are done working together. You 2 will split up going after Simon Phoenix and Henry Yates._"

Later on at a night club in Los Angeles. Somewhere in there Adam, Howie and Reggie are hanging out there. They are sitting at a table. Reggie: "_Simon Phoenix has whacked out Dominic Palmentarri. We now have John Spartan._" Adam: "_I could break John Spartan's skull._" Howie: "_Simon Phoenix raped a woman. He is facing many criminal charges. John Spartan has a woman rookie cop working for him. John Spartan is in Steve Healy's unit._" Reggie: "_I have seen pictures of his rookie. She isn't so bad looking._" There are many men and women present. There are bartenders serving drinks. There are people drinking in the background.

Outside there is Dana Crystal Harris in her jeep with Captain Healy and John Spartan riding in it. Dana Crystal is wearing plain clothes. She has on a white t-shirt with ripped blue jeans. The cops get out of the car. The cops have guns drawn. They go into the night club.

There's a bouncer at the door. LA Nightclub Bouncer: "_Stop right there._" Spartan: "_We are LA PD. My cop hunch tells me that some hunted criminals are in there._" The cops show their badges to the bouncer. LA Nightclub Bouncer: "_Go in there and arrest them if you need to._" They go into the place.

Back inside. The 3 criminals see the 3 cops show up. Healy: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest for murder and murder conspiracy._" Spartan: "_Come out easy or I will beat you 3 up._" Adam: "_It's John Spartan and his sexy rookie partner._" Howie: "_It's Captain Healy._" Adam rams into John Spartan. Reggie now gets onto John Spartan. Dana Crystal: "_Both of you get off of my veteran officer. You 2 men are under arrest on murder and murder conspiracy charges._"

Dana Crystal Harris jump kicks Adam. Dana Crystal: "_I know who you are._" Adam throws a punch back. John Spartan uppercuts Reggie. Adam gets onto Dana Crystal. Reggie starts fleeing. John Spartan runs after him. Adam throws the female cop to the ground. Adam: "_A sexy babe that will try to take me down. I know that you are a former cheerleader and basketball and football. You were at UCLA games. I will crush you with my feet." _Adam stomps on Dana Crystal. Dana Crystal grabs Adam by the foot and throws him to the ground. Dana Crystal gets back up. Captain Healy runs after Howie. Captain Healy catches up to Howie.

Somewhere else in the nightclub. There is John Spartan fighting Reggie. Reggie throws a punch onto his stomach. Reggie: "_You John Spartan almost killed Henry Yates._" John Spartan punches him on the hand. John Spartan throws a high punch.

Reggie tries to put his arms on John Spartan. John Spartan punches him in the stomach. John Spartan kicks him on the leg knocking him down. John Spartan puts his handcuffs back on Reggie. John Spartan steps on Reggie. John Spartan stomps on Reggie. Spartan: "_I have got you now Reggie. Some of those who were arrested on your side were put in military prison by me. You are under arrest on murder charges._" Reggie: "_I will get my lawyer and you'll pay for this John Spartan._" John Spartan is dragging Reggie around the night club.

Back to Dana Crystal vs. Adam. Dana Crystal is finishing off with Adam. Adam tries to get his hands on Dana Crystal. In the background Captain Healy jumps on Howie. John Spartan is dragging Reggie around in handcuffs. Captain Healy puts his handcuffs on Howie. Dana Crystal throws a good kick knocking Adam into his table. Dana Crystal: "_I was a cheerleader at the UCLA games and I am a black belt._" Spartan (to the bartender): "_We are LA PD and those 3 criminals here are under arrest. Call for back up._" A bartender goes over to the phone to call the police.

Later on Outside. There are many cops loading Adam, Reggie and Howie into police cars. There is John Spartan with Dana Crystal Harris talking with Captain Healy. Healy: "_You 2 Sgt. Spartan and Officer Harris. You will be split apart working. You know your way around now Officer Harris._" Spartan: "_I think I know where Henry Yates's turf is._" Healy: "_Then Officer Harris and some other rookies will go after Simon Phoenix himself. There may be other criminals out there too._" Those police cars carrying those prisoners leave.

at the Los Angeles police station outside in the day time. There is Captain Healy with John Spartan and Dana Crystal Harris. Healy: "_Officer Harris. I just got a report that Simon Phoenix was spotted at a library. We want you to check it out. Apprehend him if you see him. I know that you are a black belt. Those men that we just arrested are guilty. You John Spartan will be taken by Zachary Lamb in a helicopter._" Spartan: "_You remember 9 years ago after Detective Kimble and I busted this vigilantism committee we took down those mobsters with our old captain Charlie Rogers._" Healy: "_Our Captain Rogers was killed by you when you took down his devil worship band and you destroyed his gang._" Spartan: "_Sonny Marconi was back on the streets of LA and his father tried to kill my parents when my mother had just found out that she was pregnant with me. My dad was back than working for the jury and was a target of a Mafia hit. We busted Sonny the son of New York City Mafia boss Anthony Marconi._" Healy: "_Those devil worshippers killed him and any survivors in his criminal gang. My father was on the NY PD when he arrested Mafia Boss Anthony Marconi. My father and his good officers would never accept bribes from the Mafia boss. He retired but than his son followed his footsteps here. Those 2 biker gangs on both sides of the war killed each other but those surviving bikers are arrested._" There is Zachary Lamb and his co pilot Schmidt. Dana Crystal Harris gets into her jeep. John Spartan gets into the helicopter. The helicopter gets into the air. The helicopter heads to Henry Yates's turf.

At the library in Los Angeles. There is Simon Phoenix present somewhere. There are many men and women there. There are children there too. There's a man putting away books. A man in the library spots Simon Phoenix. He puts on his cell phone. Library Patron: "_Hello. I need the police. I found wanted criminal Simon Phoenix. I am at the Los Angeles library._" This man hangs up the phone. Simon Phoenix walks out of the library. Simon Phoenix finds that man who called the police. Phoenix: "_You have called the police on me. I am bailing out now._" Simon Phoenix throws this library customer against a wall. He bails out.

On the road. There is Dana Crystal Harris in her jeep. She has a radio with her. Radio Dispatcher: "_Any available unit. Simon Phoenix was last spotted at the Los Angeles public library._" Dana Crystal gets onto her radio. Dana Crystal: "_This is Officer Harris here. I am nearby the library._" The female cop heads off to the bar. She puts on her siren.

Later on at the library. There's a SWAT truck there. Dana Crystal parks her car there. The SWAT team gets out of the truck. Dana Crystal pulls out her gun as she comes out of her jeep. Dana Crystal: "_The FBI is after Henry Yates. He managed to elude federal agents after him. Sgt. Spartan is dealing with Henry Yates right now._" The cops all burst into the library.

Inside the library. Dana Crystal comes in with the SWAT team. Dana Crystal: "_Everyone get down. We are hunting down Simon Phoenix._" Male Librarian: "_He's not here. He threw a customer against a wall. He got away._" Dana Crystal and the SWAT team leave the library.

Outside of the library. There is Dana Crystal and the SWAT team. Dana Crystal: "_We are having a city wide man hunt on Simon Phoenix. We'll catch him soon. Everyone else in league with Henry Yates is either in prison or dead._" Dana Crystal and the other cops leave the place.

At the turf of Henry Yates. There is Henry Yates with his thugs at his turf. They are readying rockets to blow up places in the city. Henry Yates: "_Adam, Reggie and Howie have been apprehended. Ready the rockets. We can destroy the prison transports. We'll free all those captured by LA PD. We won our war against the Palmentarri crime family. We have John Spartan to annihilate._" The helicopter that's carrying John Spartan shows up.

Somewhere nearby the place the helicopter lands. John Spartan gets out with his Beretta drawn. Spartan: "_Right there._" The helicopter gets back into the air. Henry Yates's thugs open fire. John Spartan fires back. 3 of those thugs shoot at the helicopter. John Spartan shoots those 3 thugs down. Henry Yates is punching in a launch code for his first rocket. John Spartan pulls out an explosive. Spartan: "_Police. Nobody move._" Yates Thug 1: "_Die Spartan!_" The rest of _Henry Yates_'s thugs open fire on John Spartan. John Spartan blows them up with his explosive. Spartan: "_That's what you jerks get when you try to kill me._" John Spartan aims his gun at Henry Yates. Spartan: "_Henry Yates. You are under arrest for murder of Dominic Palmentarri. Put your hands in the air._"

John Spartan gets closer to him. He puts his gun away. Henry Yates kicks John Spartan in the stomach. Henry Yates: "_I hate cops._" John Spartan throws a punch back. Henry Yates punches John Spartan. Henry Yates: "_Just as you got me in thrown out of the service you will die for it._" Spartan: "_You and others were targeting schools. You were giving orders to other soldiers bad._" Henry Yates: "_Schools are the enemies of freedom. People can join me._"

John Spartan grabs his leg with his hand throwing him to the ground. Henry Yates uppercuts back on John Spartan. Henry Yates tries to take the gun from John Spartan John Spartan throws a punch on Henry Yates sending him flying into his own rocket. John Spartan hits the code. The Rocket launches with Henry Yates on it. Henry Yates: "_You'll pay for this John Spartan. You only have Simon Phoenix left to catch. He'll kill you._" The Rocket gets into the air. It explodes blowing up Henry Yates and his turf. Spartan: "_That's what you get for trying to kill me the Demolition Man._" John Spartan goes to call for back up.

Later on Captain Healy shows up with more officers. Dana Crystal Harris shows up in her jeep next. She parks her car. She gets out. There are cops putting tape around the place. Spartan: "_Did you Officer Harris catch Simon Phoenix? I killed Colonel Yates because he tried again to kill me._" Harris: "_With the SWAT Team we pursued him into the library and he got away there. Then we chased him into a bar. He got away again._" Spartan: "_Sooner or later we'll catch Simon Phoenix. I have been after him for 2 years now._"

End of Tale


	7. War on Crime

**War on Crime**

Beginning of Tale

Summer of 1997

At the Los Angeles Civic Center in the afternoon. IRA terrorists headed by Paul O'Bannon hide out in the VIP box with over 20 men. O'Bannon: "_Tonight we can take over Los Angeles. We kill the mayor at the baseball game._" Those men ready their weapons.

Outside the Civic Center. A bunch of cops headed by Captain Healy (blond hair man in his 40's). The SWAT team is there to. Officer Dana Crystal Harris shows up in her jeep and comes out. Dana Harris is an attractive young woman wearing a short white shirt and blue jeans and has long blonde hair straight with sunglasses on top of her head. Dana Crystal: "_What do we have here Captain Healy?_" Healy: "_Paul O'Bannon and his men are have go to be hiding out in the VIP box._" Dana Crystal: "_Maybe I could make more arrests. So far I arrested 3 thugs and a mass murder named Adam. That's 4 arrests as part of my record. John Spartan had arrested several criminals in his career._" Healy: "_Officer Harris. You and I go together with the SWAT team and burst in and take down the IRA._" They all draw guns. Officer Harris draws her hand gun.

Inside the Civic Center. The IRA terrorists detect police present. They all take out their guns. O'Bannon: "_You men can shoot the cops. We blow up their cars._" IRA followers: "_Yeah!_" Moments later the cops come in. Healy: "_You are under arrest._"

The IRA men fire on the cops. Captain Healy and the SWAT team fire back. Officer Dana Harris sees Paul O'Bannon. She goes after him. Dana Crystal: "_Paul O'Bannon. I'm LA PD and you're under arrest._" O'Bannon: "_Oh Man! Here comes trouble._" Paul O'Bannon starts to flee and Officer Harris runs after him. Captain Healy shoots an IRA terrorist.

By the locker rooms. O'Bannon: "_Who are you?_" Dana Crystal: "_I am Officer Dana Crystal Harris. LA PD and I are taking down you and your Irish Republican Army._" O'Bannon: "_I bet that your team mates are being shot down. I was friends with the criminal named Simon Phoenix. John Spartan was frozen with Simon Phoenix. Maybe I could get you put on ice._" Dana Crystal: "_I was John Spartan's rookie partner. I'm not going to let you do what Simon Phoenix did to him to me._" Paul O'Bannon throws a punch on the sexy young cop. Officer Harris jump kicks IRA leader. Dana Crystal: "_I maybe young and attractive but I kick like many of those martial arts guys._" The IRA leader shoves his knee into the sexy cop.

Back to Healy and the SWAT vs. The IRA members. A SWAT team officer is shot in the chest but is wearing body armor. Another SWAT team officer kills another terrorist. Captain Healy shoots a few more dead in this vicious gun fight. It's a war zone. Many IRA terrorists are killed by Captain Healy and the SWAT team. There are 3 survivors. The 3 men put there guns down. IRA follower #1: "_We give up._" Healy: "_Don't move. You are under arrest._" The SWAT team officers put handcuffs on the 3 men.

Back to Dana Crystal Harris vs. Paul O'Bannon. Officer Harris throws a punch on the IRA leader. She beats him up with some kicks kicking like many martial artists. Just as the IRA leader is down the sexy young rookie cop pulls out her gun and aims it at the IRA leader. Dana Crystal: "_Don't move. I'm taking you in on murder charges._"

Outside the Los Angeles Civic Center. There are 3 men with Paul O'Bannon in handcuffs. Captain Healy is talking to Officer Harris. Healy: "_Dana. I will promote you to detective in 2 years. That's if you want the promotion._" Dana Crystal: "_Yes. I do want to be detective._" Healy: "_Escort Mr. O'Bannon and his thugs to the police station. Have them booked. Maybe they will be frozen in the cryo-prison._" The cops holding their prisoners leave the scene.

At the Los Angeles police station the next morning. There is Captain Healy at his desk. Dana Crystal Harris comes in. Healy: "_Officer Harris. Have a seat. I need to talk to you._" She gets seated in Captain Healy's office. Dana Crystal: "_I know that the son of the Russian Mafia boss that John Spartan brought down 10 years ago took over his gang. Yuri Sergei sr. died of a heart attack._" Healy: "_I was one of those who hunted down Yuri Sergei. His wife died of a disease 5 years ago and Yuri Sergei died after his wife. The Russian mob is back in LA._" Dana Crystal: "_I was in police training when many Italian mobsters were killed by those criminals who got frozen. I am going onto 1 year in the department._" Healy: "_I will need to see you all in the briefing room._" She leaves the place.

At the Russian mob headquarters. There is Yuri Sergei Jr. He now runs the Russian Mafia. There are many Russian thugs present. Yuri Sergei was the son of the 1980's Russian mob boss Yuri Sergei Sr. He took over the Russian mob as the big boss has retired. Yuri junior: "_My father was put in prison 10 years ago. This John Spartan got frozen in late 1996. Last summer he took down Simon Phoenix and he killed Henry Yates the lord of crime and mastermind. He hired Simon Phoenix to kill the Italian Mafia. Captain Healy took out my father. I want him dead._"

At LA PD headquarters. In the briefing room. There is Captain Healy standing up. There are many cops present. Zachary Lamb is also present. Also present is Schmidt the co pilot to Zachary Lamb. Dana Crystal Harris is also present. They are looking at the picture of Yuri Sergei jr. the new Russian mob boss. Healy: "_Yuri Sergei jr is being charged with racketeering. Last summer many violent criminals were in league with Henry Yates. John Spartan blew him up. He's dead now. Yuri Sergei jr. is being charged with racketeering. His father was arrested by John Spartan. All those criminals in league with Henry Yates last summer are dead or frozen in cryo-prison. Let's all go to his turf and arrest him._" The cops all get up.

Somewhere else in the police station. Captain Healy talks with Dana Crystal. Healy: "_Those IRA terrorist and Paul O'Bannon are soon to be taken to the cryo-prison. He wasn't at war with the mobsters against the worst criminal Simon Phoenix and the man named Henry Yates who hired Simon Phoenix to kill people. Henry Yates hired many criminals where they pay each other._" Dana Crystal: "_Adam was really tough. He was a hired thug to Henry Yates. Adam murdered people. Adam posed as the bishop as others were posing as ministers or people from church and killed Vinnie Cirica's family. He killed under boss Edward Sorvino._" Healy: "_We'll nail all those Russian mobsters. 3 of the men who you took down at the science fair were killing families of the mobsters._" They leave the place.

At the Russian mob headquarters. Many police cars show up. All those cops get out of their squad cars. They all pull out guns. A jeep shows up. Dana Crystal Harris is the driver of the jeep. Captain Healy is riding with her. They come out too. The cops pull out their guns. Healy: "_We'll all come in an ambush them. They give up or they could be killed. Let's take Yuri Sergei jr. Sgt. John Spartan took his father down 10 years ago. We'll nail them all._" They go into mob headquarters.

In Yuri Jr.'s office. There is Yuri Sergei jr. at his desk. There are the many Russian thugs present. Yuri junior: "_The police are here. Go kill Captain Healy. He took my father down 10 years ago._" All those Russians leave to take out the police force.

Somewhere else in the Russian Mafia building. There is Captain Healy with his unit. Dana Crystal is also present. Those Russian thugs show up. Dana Crystal: "_LA PD. Freeze._" Healy: "_Give up or we will shoot._" The cops aim their guns at them as does Captain Healy. Those Russian thugs fire back on the cops. Healy: "_Open fire._"

The cops fire back. There's a gun fight going on. Dana Crystal shoots down 2 Russian thugs. The gun fighting goes on. Captain Healy shoots at a Russian mobster who fires on him. The gun fighting is going on. The cops shoot down more Russian mobsters. The rest of them throw down their guns. Healy: "_Officer Harris and I are going after Yuri jr._" Dana Crystal and Captain Healy go after Yuri Jr.

In Yuri Jr.'s office. There is Yuri jr at his desk. Yuri sees on a television monitor from the hidden cameras that his men are captured. Yuri Sergei Jr. Pulls out a pistol. He puts the gun to his head. He shoots himself. Yuri Jr dies. Dana Crystal and Captain Healy come in with guns drawn. Dana Crystal: "_Police. You are under arrest Yuri Sergei._" They aim their guns all over the place. Captain Healy finds the Russian mob boss dead. Healy: "_Officer Harris. I found Yuri Sergei junior. dead._" Dana Crystal goes over to him. Healy: "_10 years ago John Spartan was assigned to a veteran officer Chris Dillon. Chris Dillon, John Spartan and I took down Yuri Sergei senior 10 years ago. Chris Dillon after pairing up with John Spartan retired._"

Later on outside. There are coroners present. They take away the dead body of Yuri Sergei jr. and his thugs killed by the police. Dana Crystal and Captain Healy show up. Healy: "_I will need to talk with everyone else. There are gangs trying to take over LA. We'll stop them. Go home. You get the day off tomorrow._" Captain Healy goes over to talk to the other cops. Dana Crystal gets into her jeep. Russian mob survivors are being taken away in handcuffs.

Spring of 2001

The streets of Los Angeles day time. There's a red BMW going down the streets of Los Angeles. Some gang members open windows of their car and pull out automatic guns and open fire on the streets. Several people are shot and killed. The car disappears. A woman on the street calls the police department. Woman on street: "_Hello. I need the police. There was a drive by shooting. It was the gang members of Sean Sanchez who did it._"

Moments Later the Los Angeles police come out. Detective Dana Crystal Harris shows up in her blue Chevy. She is now 29 years old and has long blonde hair straight. She wears a red shirt with blue jeans. She is wearing her sunglasses. Dana Crystal: "_Do you know what happened?_" Woman on the street: "_I saw those men open up the windows. They pulled out guns and opened fire on the crowds. The victims were killed._" Dana Crystal: "_Did you see their faces?_" Woman on street: "_No. I know that there were 2 Hispanics. 2 white and 1 black. The drive was white._" Dana Crystal: "_I think I know which men you are referring to. We have gang units in my department. You'll have to testify against those men._"

At an old abandoned house. There are several men and women there. Sean Sanchez (young Hispanic guy) is the leader of the gang. He is referred to as Loco. There are 3 white girls (1 has long blonde hair, 1 has long brown hair, 1 has long black hair). There is 1 Hispanic girl and 1 black girl. There are 3 black guys (one of them was involved in the drive by shooting). There are 6 Hispanics (2 were involved in the drive by shooting).

There are 10 white guys (a few of them were involved in the drive by shooting). Loco: "_Tonight we can take Los Angeles. Los Angeles will be our city. We can spray paint the city._" All gang members: "_Yeah!_" Loco: "_Be aware. There's a good cop named Dana Crystal Harris who could take us down. We have our other friends who will kill her. She is a good cop. She killed allot of criminals. She's arrested 6 criminals. Others that she has gone after have gotten away._" The gang members break glass bottles.

In the afternoon. Dana Crystal Harris is driving down the streets of Los Angeles in her BMW. She is patrolling Los Angeles.

At a 7-11 there are 3 teenage boys and a teenage girl with long blonde hair. They steal snacks and the teenage girl steals big league chew bubble gum (original flavor). The store clerk presses the silent alarm.

Back to Officer Harris in her Chevy. Over the radio is the dispatcher. Dispatcher: "_We have teens stealing from a 7-11._" Dana Crystal: "_I am close by to the 7 eleven. I'll get there._" Dana Crystal heads to 7-11.

Back at 7–11. The teenage girl is showing the teenage guys the bubble gum that she stole. Teenage girl: "_Hey look at this. I will blow big bubbles. Don't try to pop my bubbles this time. Last time I blew a huge one you popped it and it was all over my face._" Teenage Boy #1: "_I won't pop your bubble this time._" Store Clerk: "_You kids aren't taking anything. Put it back._"

Outside Dana Crystal Harris shows up and gets out of her car. She bursts in. Dana Crystal: "_LA PD. You kids put that stuff back or I will throw you in juvenile hall. All 4 of you now or you can pay for it. Stealing is dishonest._" They do as Officer Harris has instructed them. They take money out of their wallets and pay for the stuff. They leave here. Dana Crystal: "_You kids should be in school._" Dana Crystal leaves the store and goes to the cryo-prison.

At the cryo-prison Dana Crystal enters to see the prisoners. There is John Spartan frozen in there with some IRA terrorists. Also Simon Phoenix and a bunch of his criminal buddies Adam, Elvin, Francis, Danzig, Beppo, Kodo, Gunther, Howie, Jed, Reggie and various thugs are frozen there too. Officer Harris goes to see Warden William Smithers. Dana Crystal: "_Warden Smithers. There was a drive by shooting. All those victims were killed. Our witness has testified against the street gang._" Warden Smithers: "_I hope that you catch them. All the others that you arrested are ice cubes. They are being reprogrammed. I know that the gang units are backing you up going after those shooters._" Dana Crystal: "_I just dealt with 4 teens stealing from our local 7 11. I will be going in the helicopter with Zachary Lamb going after the gangs. I won't need my car._" Dana Crystal leaves.

Later at night at the gang turf. Loco and his gang make their plans to dispose of the sexy rookie cop. Loco: "_We need to kill Officer Harris. She got promoted 2 years ago to detective. She won't take us down. We also need to kill our witness. I won't that Officer Harris dead when I find her._"

At the Los Angeles police station in the afternoon. Dana Crystal goes to see Captain Healy in his office. This time Dana Crystal has her hair in a pony tail dressed in a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. Healy: "_Dana. We have some women in Loco's gang. I have gotten Ids of his members. They might be at a playground by a beach. We take them down there._" Dana Crystal: "_I could deal with the women more. I might not be the only girl to ever work for you._" Healy: "_3 of my other girls are on road patrol later today. We have to find the BMW and hunt them down._" Officer Harris leaves Captain Healy's office.

Later on in the afternoon. Officer Harris is the helicopter. Zachary Lamb and his co pilot Officer Schmidt. They go to the house and look for the car. Dana Crystal: "_I think it's that we have found the gang turf. Lower the chopper._" Lamb: "_OK._" The chopper gets lower. Officer Harris draws her gun. She gets out of the helicopter and looks for the gang and they are all gone. She gets back in. Lamb: "_Anything Officer Harris?_" Dana Crystal: "_Nothing. They got away and we have to find out where they are hiding._" They leave in the helicopter.

The next night. Loco and every one in his gang are hanging out on the beach and they are throwing bottles around damaging the playground. They have damaged swings. A police helicopter piloted by Lt. Zachary Lamb and his co pilot Officer Schmidt is carrying Officer Dana Crystal Harris shows up. This time Dana Harris has her hair down and is wearing her blue T-shirt and short blue jeans and has her badge on her pants. Several police cars show up. Dana Harris draws her gun. Dana Crystal: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest._" The gang members draw their guns. Officer Harris is lowered in the helicopter and comes out and his fired on by the blonde woman in the gang with 3 other males (1 Hispanic and 2 white) and she fires back and kills the blonde female gang member with the 3 other males.

The Hispanic woman opens fire on the helicopter and Officer Harris shoots the Hispanic woman as she gets out of the helicopter. The gang units and Captain Healy show up and Captain Healy draws his gun. All those gang members fire on Captain Healy and the gang unit. Captain Healy fires back. Healy kills 2 other women and a black male. The gang unit also fires back. Officer Harris sees Loco Sean Sanchez. She is in pursuit of him. She chases him to the jungle gym. Dana Crystal is holding her gun. Dana Crystal: "_Loco. You are under arrest._" Loco: "_Officer Harris. You will die._" Over the monkey bars Loco punches Officer Harris. Officer Harris kicks back. It becomes a brutal hand to hand fight.

Back to Healy vs. the gang members. 2 other members of Loco's gang are shot and killed by Captain Healy. The others put down their guns. Except for 3 more members. They open fire and they are shot by anti gang officers. Healy: "_Don't any of you move and you won't die._" Captain Healy goes over to Dana Crystal Harris.

Back to Dana Crystal Harris vs. Sean "Loco" Sanchez. Dana Crystal kicks Loco and almost knocks him down. Loco picks up Dana Crystal's gun just as Captain Healy comes over to aid her. Loco trips Officer Harris. Loco: "_Now Officer Harris. You will die._" Captain Healy draws a bead on the gang leader. Healy: "_Drop it or you're dead._" Loco makes the move to shoot both cops and Captain Healy shoots Loco and Loco falls dead. Officer Harris takes her gun and gets back up. Captain Healy and Officer Harris go over to the LA PD gang unit. Healy: "_Escort the gang members to the police station and have them booked. Any of them who were involved in the deadly drive by shooting should be frozen in the cryo-prison._" The cops leave with their prisoners.

The next day at the Los Angeles police station. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke shows up. There is also Captain Healy present. Healy: "_Loco Sanchez's gang members are being sentenced to be frozen for at least a decade in the cryo-prison. My son might be a guard there._" Dana Crystal: "_I am engaged. This morning John gave me a ring._"

At the turf of the Triads at night time in Hong Kong on a boat. There is Mitch Lee the leader of the Triads. There are a bunch of men smuggling meth and rock. Mitch Lee: "_We are all going to Los Angeles. We'll those products to criminals out there. We'll make a fortune out of this._" They all get onto the boat.

Many days later in Los Angeles at a mini mart parking lot at night time. There is Mitch Lee somewhere with his thugs. There's a parked van outside. There are 3 men present. They are all white. Mitch Lee: "_I am Mitch Lee of the Triads. I know that you 3 want this._" Mini Mart Robber 1: "_Oh yes. I bought this stuff that you men smuggled into Los Angeles._" Mini Mart Robber 2: "_We are pulling off this heist now._" Mitch Lee has a suit case full of rock and meth. Those men pay for the drugs. The mini mart robbers put on their masks. Mitch Lee: "_You'll pay me the money after you pull off this one._" Mitch Lee and his gang disappear.

Inside the mini mart. There is Dana Crystal Harris shopping there with her boyfriend John Burke. John Burke: "_I am buying your breakfast. You have been with the department for 5 years now._" Dana Crystal: "_I have been promoted to detective. Zachary Lamb's co pilot is going for a captain promotion. My veteran officer on my rookie days was John Spartan. He put many criminals in cryo-prison._" There's a man at the counter. The robbers come in. They pull out guns. Mini Mart Robber 3: "_Open the register or I will kill you!_" The mini mart clerk is taking out the money and giving it to the robbers. Dana Crystal goes into hiding.

She pulls out her hand gun. The robbers aim their guns at the counter clerk. Dana Crystal comes out of hiding. She aims her gun at the mini mart robbers. Dana Crystal: "_Freeze. LA PD. You are under arrest for robbing the mini mart. Put down the guns and I won't kill you._" Those robbers turn around and throw down their guns. Dana Crystal takes out her badge. John Burke takes milk, juice and donuts. Mini Mart clerk: "_I'll call for back up for you Detective Burke._" The mini mart clerk picks up the telephone. Mini Mart Clerk: "_Hello. I need the police. I am at the mini mart nearby LAX airport. I have 3 robbers captured by an off duty cop here. She needs back up._" He calls for the LA PD. John Burke goes over to the counter. He pays for the products. Dana Crystal gets closer to the mini mart robbers with her gun aimed at them. Dana Crystal collects their guns.

Later on outside. There are many cops present. The robbers are being loaded into police squad cars. Detective Nick Kimble shows up and goes over to Dana Crystal and her boyfriend. He shows them the drugs. Nick Kimble: "_I have found drugs on them. One of them told me he bought this stuff of off Triad leader Mitch Lee from Hong Kong who smuggled the products into Los Angeles._" Dana Crystal: "_John and I are going home now._" Dana Crystal gets into her boyfriend's car. Also John Burke gets into his car. They both leave the place. John Burke drives off into the night.

Later on at night time. On the boat at a pier in Los Angeles. There is Mitchell Lee and his gang. They have supplies of drugs on their boat. Mitch Lee: "_We'll sell this stuff to the people of Los Angeles. We will take Los Angeles._"

The next day at the police station. In the squad room there is Captain Healy standing up. Also present is Dana Crystal Harris. There is also Zachary Lamb present. So is his co pilot Schmidt. There are many other cops present. Also there is Nick Kimble from internal affairs. Captain Healy shows pictures of Mitch Lee. Healy: "_This man here in the picture is Mitch Lee. He's the leader of the Triads who smuggled himself with his gang into Los Angeles with illegal drugs. Let's go nail him. You Detective Burke will go into the helicopter with Zachary Lamb and his co pilot Schmidt. Mitch Lee and his gang have eluded the police in their Hong Kong. We will have them sent back to Hong Kong._" All those cops get up.

Outside on the helicopter pad. There is Dana Crystal Harris with Zachary Lamb and his co pilot Schmidt. They get into the helicopter. They go off to the triads Los Angeles turf.

At the Los Angeles turf of the Triads. There is Mitch Lee with his criminal gang. A helicopter is flying by. The helicopter lands there. Many police cars show up. Dana Crystal: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest for smuggling and sales of illegal drugs._" Members of the triads pull out their guns. Dana Crystal comes out with her gun drawn. She fires on the triads. The SWAT team shows up too. Also there is Nick Kimble with Captain Healy in a car. They both come out with guns drawn. Dana Crystal fires back at the triads members. There's gun fighting going on. Dana Crystal kills some members of the triads. She runs after Mitch Lee. Dana Crystal puts her gun away. Mitch Lee: "_I am a black belt. Take me on._" Dana Crystal: "_I'm a black belt too._" Captain Healy and Nick Kimble fire on the members of the Triads.

Mitch Lee jump kicks Dana Crystal. Dana Crystal lays a kick back onto Mitch Lee. Some cops are shot down but are wearing body armor. They survived. Nick Kimble: "_They're fine._" They are fighting each other in a martial arts fight just as the cops are fighting Triads members in a gun fight. Captain Healy shoots down a member of the triads. Mitch Lee sends an uppercut onto Dana Crystal. Dana Crystal blocks the uppercut with a high kick. Dana Crystal throws a punch onto Mitch Lee's face. They throws punches at each other. Dana Crystal 3 times kicks Mitch Lee on the chest. Dana Crystal throws Mitch Lee to the ground. She puts her pair of handcuffs onto him. Dana Crystal: "_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law._" Those other members of the triads throw down their guns. The SWAT team officers aim their guns at the members of the Triads. Healy: "_Don't any of you move._" Dana Crystal gives Mitch Lee over to the SWAT team. Dana Crystal goes over to Nick Kimble. Dana Crystal: "_My boyfriend just proposed marriage to me. I will soon get married._" They get into the police squad car. The remains of the triads are being loaded into police cars.

Over the past few months Dana Crystal Harris marries a man named John Burke (a man who works for a building contractor). Mitch Lee and his surviving thugs are transported back to Hong Kong and put in prison their by the police over there. Captain Healy retires the police department in 2002 and runs for mayor of Los Angeles. In 2003 Captain Healy becomes the new mayor of Los Angeles. Officer Harris has her son in 2003 and her daughter in 2007.

End of Tale


	8. Criminal Wars Part 2

**Criminal Wars Part 2**

Beginning of Tale

In 2009

At the warehouse in the day time. There is Horace Bateman with his criminal gang. There is heroin and coke being produced. Horace Bateman: "_I am going back to the hotel. We have deals to teenagers. The woman who was police captain left the department twice for her pregnancy. She has 2 kids now. She'll put us in the cryo-prison. John Spartan was also known as the Demolition Man back in the 1980's and 1990's._" Horace Bateman leaves the place.

At the Los Angeles police station in the day time. There is Captain Burke walking by. There are also pilots Zachary Lamb and Schmidt. Also there is rookie cop George Earle. Dana Crystal: "_You 2 officers. This is Officer George Earle a rookie cop. I am going for my promotion to chief. I need you all in the squad room._" There are many men and women in the department present. Also there is Nick Kimble John Spartan's friend from Internal Affairs. They go into the squad room.

In the police squad room. There is Dana Crystal Harris-Burke standing there. There is Officer George Earle seated there too. Dana Crystal has up the boards. Dana Crystal: "_Horace Bateman here was trafficking drugs in Los Angeles. He was even dealing to teens of Los Angeles. We will set out a city wide manhunt for him._" She has photos of Horace Bateman. Dana Crystal: "_Here are the photos of this wanted man. He could be anywhere in the city._" The cops all get up.

On the streets of Los Angeles. There are some teenage girls and boys. They are snorting on coke. Dana Crystal is driving by in her car. Dana Crystal gets onto her radio on her chest. Dana Crystal: "_This is Captain Burke. I have caught a bunch of teenage girls and boys in downtown LA. I need back up._" Radio Dispatcher: "_Roger that._" Dana Crystal stops her car. She gets out. She shows her badge as a captain of the LA PD. Dana Crystal: "_LA PD. You kids are under arrest on drug charges._"

She runs after the teens. Other cops in cars show up. One of them is George Earle with Nick Kimble. George Earle is driving the car. Those teens are taken into police cars in handcuffs. Dana Crystal: "_You just made your first arrests Officer Earle. I am going to City Hall to visit the mayor. He was a police captain here before he retired._"

At the Los Angeles mayor's office in City Hall. At the desk of the mayor. There is Mayor Healy the retired Los Angeles cop sitting at the desk. There is Deputy Mayor Brooks. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke comes in. Dana Crystal: "_I am here to inform you that we caught teens on drugs. Now I am after Horace Bateman._" Healy: "_I think that Horace Bateman is hanging out in the Sheraton hotel._" Brooks: "_I think that there's a girl at the Los Angeles Public Library named Marissa Blane. She's a 17 year old drug addict. She bought from Horace Bateman._" Dana Crystal: "_Officers Kimble and Earle are going there right now._" She gets seated in the mayor's office. They go down to business. Dana Crystal gets up. She leaves the mayor's office.

At the Los Angeles Public Library later on in the day. There is a police squad car coming by. There is George Earle driving the squad car. Also with him is Nick Kimble. They stop by there. They pull out their guns. The cops come out of the car.

Inside the library. There is a girl 17 years old sitting at a table. She has some heroin with her. She has a needle. There are many men, women and children present too. George Earle and Nick Kimble come into the library. Nick Kimble gets onto his radio. They go in search of Horace Bateman the drug ring leader. George Earle finds a girl using heroin. Officer Earle goes over to that girl.

Nick Kimble goes searching the library for Horace Bateman. Earle: "_Marissa Blane. You are under arrest on heroin possession charges. I am Officer Earle and this is Detective Kimble. We are looking for Horace Bateman._" Marissa: "_He is moving out of Los Angeles. He's hanging out a hotel in Los Angeles. I think. That's one of his suspected whereabouts._" Nick Kimble: "_I found Marissa Blane at the library. I didn't find Horace Bateman. I need the cops to check the Sheraton Hotel._" George Earle takes this 17 year old girl out in handcuffs.

Later on outside of the Los Angeles library. There is Chief Earle taking out this 17 year old girl in handcuffs. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke shows up in her car. She comes out. The 2 cops are escorting the girl to their car. Captain Burke approaches the 2 cops. The 2 cops load the girl into the back seat of their car. Dana Crystal: "_Officer Earle. Detective Kimble. We didn't find Horace Bateman anywhere. We know where the ware house is. We'll check it out tomorrow if my night crew doesn't find him by tonight. Go home and get some sleep. Deputy Mayor Brooks even suspects that Horace Bateman is hanging out at the Sheraton._" The 2 cops get into their car. Dana Crystal gets back into her car.

Outside a warehouse there is a helicopter in the air the next day. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke is riding in it. The pilots are Schmidt and Zachary Lamb. They are nearby the place. Zach: "_Where to Captain Burke?_" Dana Crystal: "_Right there is fine Lt. Lamb._" She lets her off. Dana Crystal calls to her officers on a drug bust. Dana Crystal: "_Let's do it._" They burst in on the drug thugs. Dana Crystal fights some drug dealing thugs with her martial arts moves. There are also gun fights. Dana Crystal: "_You are all under arrest._" All those surviving drug dealers are arrested by Captain Burke's officers and then they do end up frozen for some time in the cryo-prison. Some are killed in the gun fight. The cocaine or narcotics are being destroyed. Dana Crystal: "_You guys escort them to the cryo-prison. They should be frozen there. We kept not finding Horace Bateman at the bars or Sheraton Hotel._" They leave with the captured drug dealers.

The next day in Los Angeles at Sheraton hotel. In the lobby there is a criminal named Horace Bateman who ran the drug deal. There are several people there in the background. Horace Batman goes over to the reception desk. There's a couple of attractive young women at the reception desk. Horace Bateman: "_I am checking out of this hotel._" Horace Bateman signs out. LA Hotel Receptionist: "_Thank you for staying._" Horace Bateman: "_I am going to Mexico._" LA Hotel Receptionist #2: "_Have fun in Mexico._" Horace Bateman: "_I'll try._"

Outside in the hotel parking lot. There are several cop cars. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke comes out of her car. There is police and DEA who are after Horace Bateman.

They see Horace Bateman. Dana Crystal: "_Horace Bateman. This is Captain Burke. You are under arrest a drug deal._" Horace Bateman: "_Not again. I'm out of here._" Horace Bateman starts running. Dana Crystal (to the other cops): "_I'll get him._" Dana Crystal gets in pursuit of Horace Bateman. Dana Crystal pursues the drug ring leader through the yard of the hotel. Horace Bateman: "_You won't catch me here captain._" The sexy police captain is pursuing the drug ring leader through the hotel now up to the roof. Horace Bateman is making the move to jump off. Horace Bateman: "_Stay back or I'll jump._" Dana Crystal: "_Don't do it._" Horace Bateman: "_I will if you get any closer to me._" Dana Crystal: "_I am taking you in._" Dana Crystal is getting closer. Horace Bateman jumps. He falls to his doom. Dana Crystal: "_At least I won't be going after you anymore. You are covered._"

A few days later. There is the turf of a terrorist network lead by Chris Banning. There is Chris with his thugs. There are a countless number of thugs in Banning's network. 3 of them are women. Banning: "_In Los Angeles we can take over. This city will be our's. Let's terrorize Los Angeles. We can even kill the US president and I'll become the next U. S. president._" They all clap.

At a dance hall at night time. There are Dee Jays at their posts. There are several teens dancing. Some good old songs are playing. There are people sitting down at tables.

Outside the dance hall. There is Chris Banning and his thugs. Banning: "_Let's blow this place up. Do you guys have the explosives?_" Banning Thug #1: "_I have everything ready. Not even Captain Burke can stop us now._" The Banning thugs are wiring the dance hall. Banning: "_We can blow the place up and bring people in terror._"

In the dance hall there is ticking. The Dee Jays stop the music when he hears the ticking. Dee Jay: "_There's a bomb. Let's all get out of here._" Everyone leaves the dance hall in fear.

Later on the police show up with Captain Dana Crystal Harris-Burke. There is the bomb squad and swat team. The fire department is there too. There is also an ambulance. Dana Crystal: "_Everyone go home. You kids tell your parents that there was a bomb threat at the dance hall. I'll have buses take you non drivers home._"

Everyone there leaves. The bomb squad gets into the dance hall. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke is heading into the dance hall. She is following the bomb squad and SWAT team in there. Dana Crystal: "_Did you guys find the bomb?_" Bomb Squad Officer #1: "_Yes. It's somewhere on the outer part of the dance hall._" The officers are going over to the outer part of the interior of the building. The bomb squad officers have scissors for cutting the wires. Dana Crystal leaves the dance hall and goes outside.

The SWAT team is searching the whole building for anything suspicious. Later the bomb squad comes out with the SWAT team. SWAT team officer: "_Captain Burke. There is nothing in there._" Bomb Squad Officer: "_We have deactivated the bomb in there. It must be a man named Christopher Banning behind this._" Dana Crystal: "_We'll have to do research on this Chris banning and investigate._" Dana Crystal and other people there get into their vehicles. They all leave.

A day later at the police station. Dana Crystal with her police unit are doing research on Christopher Banning and his terrorist network. Dana Crystal sees what is going on. Dana Crystal: "_This Chris Banning is a real bad guy. He wants domination and has counts of car bombings all over California. He even plots to assassinate the U. S. president._" They look for hideouts. Dana Crystal: "_I think he is all over LA._"

Somewhere else there is a construction site with John Burke with his hard hat on who is the husband of the LA PD captain Dana Crystal Harris-Burke. There are men with steel beams building a new building replacing what was destroyed in the 1990's. John: "_My wife's veteran officer for her rookie assignment has the same first name as me. She was in police training in that timing._" Building employee #1: "_I heard that your wife arrested some thugs who have killed all those mobsters when she was a rookie cop._" John: "_That's what had happened. I heard that she arrested someone who ripped a mobster's arms off. A mob boss or under boss I think attacked this Adam with a baseball bat and he crushed him. There were several mob whackings by ruthless criminals when my wife working with this John Spartan the Demolition Man._"

John Burke goes over to the steel beams. There is a crane lifting them. Chris Banning's thugs are firing on the city of Los Angeles later in the day. Later on the LA PD investigates on the streets of Los Angeles. Dana Crystal: "_I'll need you to search homes. Banning's thugs should be somewhere here._" The thugs there attack. Dana Crystal gets into a gun fight with Banning's thugs. They are all killed.

At dusk there's the terrorist network on the pier. There's Christopher Banning with his gang. Banning: "_This woman named Dana Crystal Harris-Burke is the police captain after us. I want her dead. Go to her house and kill her. She's put some criminals in the cryo-prison. She's a good cop._" 4 men and 1 woman depart.

At night in the house of the Burkes. Christopher Banning's henchmen show up and attack. Dana Crystal gets her husband and children to safety. Dana Crystal: "_John. Get the kids to safety. Go into our bed room with them._" John: "_You heard your mother. Let's get into the bed room._" They get upstairs. Dana Crystal: "_You are all under arrest._" They try to kill her. She fights 4 men and 1 woman and kills or incapacitates (3 of the men are incapacitated) them all.

On a Sunday morning at the turf of Christopher Banning. There is Chris Banning and his gang present. There are several people present. Banning: "_The Burkes go to church on Sundays. It's the Methodist church around here. Go there and kill them. We'll destroy the city._" Chris Banning's thugs depart for the church.

On a Sunday morning The LA PD captain with her family are at church and some other terrorists attack. There are several men, women and children in the church. The minister is at the altar. Minister: "_Let us pray that one day this violence here will end._" Dana Crystal has her gun with her. Terrorists attack the church. People scream. Dana Crystal: "_Everyone get down. Those attackers are under arrest._"

Dana Crystal gets into a gun fight with the terrorists. Dana Crystal pulls out her gun. Dana Crystal and the terrorists are shooting at each other. Dana Crystal kills 2 of them with good shots. The woman terrorists shoot at Dana Crystal. She shoots her in the chest. Dana Crystal goes after one more. Just as this terrorist is trying to get away Dana Crystal shoots at him. She shoots this terrorist a few times and he falls dead. Dana Crystal: "_It's safe now. I killed them all._"

At the police station later on in the day. There is Dana Crystal Harris-Burke in the squad room. There are many men and women of the LA PD present. Dana Crystal as the captain is standing up. Dana Crystal: "_I have pictures of terrorism suspect Christopher Banning. He has killed people recently. We also have the Irish mob lead by Danny O'Leary hunted down by us. They are at war. We will break this war up._" The known pictures of Chris Banning are shown by the captain. Dana Crystal: "_Those are all of the known pictures of him. I also have pictures of Irish mob boss Danny O'Leary. The Organized Crime Division is after him. We will stop the violence in cities. Let's nail them all._"

At the turf of Chris Banning. There is Chris Banning with his surviving thugs. Banning: "_We have our rival Danny O'Leary the Irish mob boss to take out. We are at war. We'll win this war. Let's kill him and his entire gang. We could bomb the Irish mobster's cars too._" Chris Banning and his thugs depart for the Irish mob headquarters.

At the Irish Mafia turf. There is Irish mob boss Danny O'Leary present. There are many Irish thugs present too. O'Leary: "_Chris Banning is against us. I want him dead. He attacked Los Angeles. 13 years ago Italian mobster Dominic Palmentarri declared war on Henry Yates and all those criminals in league with him including their criminal gangs. We'll waste them all. Dominic Palmentarri was the bosses of bosses in the mob against Henry Yates. Simon Phoenix committed various felonies. He was a hired gun to Henry Yates. That's where the Italian mobsters were united with the African Mafia here. Henry Yates is dead. This cop John Spartan killed him. We could've bribed John Spartan but her rejects bribes. He's frozen now. He killed Henry Yates and than arrested Simon Phoenix. He and his department arrested various criminals in league with Henry Yates. They were even killed by corrupt cops. Henry Yates and the henchmen of Beppo Collins killed cops corrupt by the mob too. I want to bribe Captain Burke. She won't even accept bribes. We'll have Chris Banning killed. Go after him now._"

Outside on the Irish mob's turf. Chris Banning and his terrorist network show up. Banning: "_Let's bomb the cars. We'll kill all those Irish mobsters. Let's hide on them._" Chris Banning goes into hiding. He pulls out his gun. Other's in Chris Banning's terrorist network put explosives into the car. They go into hiding. A few of O'Leary's thugs come out. They have guns drawn. They enter the car. The 5 Irish mobsters get into the car. One of the terrorist has the control. The driver in O'Leary's gang puts the key in the ignition. The car blows up killing those 5 mobsters. Those terrorist show themselves. Banning: "_Come on out Danny O'Leary. We'll kill you all._"

Back to Danny O'Leary's office. There is Danny O'Leary with the rest of his gang. He hears the explosion. O'Leary: "_I think that our rivals are here. Go kill them._" Danny's thugs depart. They go in search of the terrorists.

Outside there are the terrorists. Chris Banning and his whole gang drawn their guns. Banning: "_Come on out. I'll kill you all._" The Irish mob guys show up. There are hidden cameras on the building.

Back to Danny O'Leary. Danny O'Leary has on his televisions. He sees the terrorists on screen. He sees all of his men approach the terrorists.

Back to Chris Banning's terrorist network. The Irish mobsters fire on the terrorists. Chris Banning and his gang fire back. Chris Banning shoots down 3 Irish mobsters. There is an explosion of gun fighting going on. Banning: "_We'll take over and train terrorists here._" O'Leary hood 1: "_You won't kill us all. We'll bribe Captain Burke. She'll wipe you all out._" That mobster is shot down by Chris Banning. Terrorists shoot down mobsters in the gun fight.

Chris Banning shoots down another Irish mobster. 1 of Chris Banning's thugs is shot down by the what's left of the Irish mob. Chris Banning shoots down the Irish mobster who shot down 1 of his men. The terrorist network kills the rest of the Irish Mafia. Banning: "_Now I have Danny O'Leary left. Let's all ambush him._" Chris Banning and his entire criminal gang go after the Irish Mafia boss.

Back to Danny O'Leary. Danny O'Leary is sitting at his desk. He sees his men killed on the televisions. Danny O'Leary comes out with his gun. O'Leary: "_You'll die for this Banning._" Danny leaves his office.

Back to the terrorist network. Banning: "_We'll kill the Irish mob boss. That's who's left on our hit list._"

Inside Danny O'Leary's building. There is Danny O'Leary somewhere with the gun in his hand. O'Leary: "_You'll pay for this Chris Banning._" Chris Banning and his terrorist network show up. Banning: "_It's the boss. Kill him._" All those terrorists fire on Danny O'Leary. They kill him. Banning: "_We whacked the entire Irish mob family. We'll kill the families of those mobsters like Henry Yates did._" Chris Banning and his thugs leave the place.

At the police station later on. There is Lt. Zachary Lamb somewhere. Also there is rookie cop George Earle. Also present is Nick Kimble. They are at the computer. Lamb: "_The Irish mob has been whacked. There's a terrorist report._" Nick Kimble: "_I didn't even need to investigate John Spartan. He was Officer Earle known as the Demolition Man. I think that he was framed._" Earle: "_You were Internal Affairs years ago._" Nick Kimble: "_There were 6 cops bribed by Dominic Palmentarri's criminal organization and they were killed by Henry Yates and various criminals in league with Henry Yates._" Lamb: "_I delivered John Spartan to Simon Phoenix's headquarters. He arrested him. He by accident killed all those hostages. I think that Simon Phoenix did it._" Nick Kimble: "_I am working with you George Earle. Simon Phoenix had to have framed John Spartan for this._" Lamb: "_I will need you officers to go to the turf of Chris Banning._" George Earle, Nick Kimble and many officers depart for Danny O'Leary's turf.

At the turf of Danny O'Leary. Many police cars show up. George Earle is driving one of them. The police cars park there. They find a car bombed. They find many mobsters dead. The cops get out of their squad cars. Earle: "_I just joined the police academy after college. I think that many of those mobsters got whacked by Chris Banning and his gang._"Nick Kimble: "_They would want to bribe you._" Earle: "_I reject bribes._" Nick Kimble: "_Let's go check the place out._" The cops all go into the mob headquarters.

Inside the mob headquarters. The cops come in. George Earle sees Danny O'Leary dead. Earle: "_I found someone dead._" Nick Kimble: "_I'll call Captain Burke._" Nick Kimble gets onto his cell phone. He calls his captain.

At the home of the Burkes. There is Dana Crystal in the kitchen cooking. Her view phone rings. Dana Crystal answers it. Dana Crystal: "_Captain Burke here._" Nick Kimble: "_It's me Detective Kimble. I found Danny O'Leary and his entire criminal gang dead. Also 1 terrorist is dead. I am working with George Earle._" Dana Crystal: "_I will need you to go investigate. Find out where Chris Banning is at if you haven't found him._" Nick Kimble and Dana Crystal hang up.

Later within a few days in pursuit of this terrorist network at the police station. There is Dana Crystal Harris-Burke with many officers in the briefing room. She is showing them pictures of Chris Banning. Dana Crystal: "_John Spartan was known as the Demolition Man and had fought against Nazis before he found out that he had a captain into devil worshiping. John Spartan and Captain Steve Healy had found Italian mobsters whacked out by Simon Phoenix and several friends of his. This happened when I was a rookie cop. John Spartan and I teaming with Captain Healy took down 3 criminals in a night club who were friends to this Simon Phoenix and they were all in league with a criminal war lord named Henry Yates. This criminal warlord killed 4 cops who were bribed by his rivals._"

A cop finds out that Chris Banning and his left over thugs are heading to a yacht club. A young male cop finds the terrorists. He has been at the computer doing searches. Cop #1: "_Captain Burke. At a yacht club is where I believe that Banning and his people are going. They will pass out offers to join people. Teach them terrorism._" The cops depart from the police station and to the yacht.

Later on at a yacht several cops are in a gun fight with all of Chris Banning's remaining thugs. Dana Crystal fights another woman with some martial arts. She kills a few other thugs with a gun. When Dana Crystal defeats her female opponent in this hand to hand fight she breaks her neck. Dana Crystal: "_Round them up if you are lucky not to kill them._" Dana Crystal's officers are in a gun fight with Christopher Banning's thugs and many thugs are killed and 2 cops are killed by Banning's thugs and 1 is wounded and another officer helps this wounded officer. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke goes after Christopher Banning. Dana Crystal: "_Chris Banning. You are under arrest on acts of terrorism. You will be frozen in the cryo-prison._" They fight each other hand to hand. They beat each other up. Dana Crystal goes after Chris Banning.

They throw punches and kicks at each other. Banning: "_You a powerful cop will die by my blade._" Christopher Banning pulls out a knife attempting to stab Dana Crystal Harris-Burke and Dana Crystal kicks Banning sending him flying and his impaled on a large boat hook and is dead within a matter of seconds.

Dana Crystal's officers capture 5 thugs while all the others were killed by her officers. Dana Crystal: "_They will do 20 years in cryo-prison._" The cops leave with the captured thugs.

5 days later at the home of the Burke's. There Dana Crystal and her husband John before their kids wake up. John: "_What __will happen now Dana?_" Dana Crystal: "_Those captured by my officers will serve 20 years in cryo-prison._" John: "_Have you found any proof of John Spartan framed by this killer known as Simon Phoenix?_" Dana Crystal: "_None of us could prove Sgt Spartan innocent. Simon Phoenix was allot worse than Chris Banning._" Getting to the point. Dana Crystal: "_John Spartan the Demolition Man was my veteran officer when we were taking down lots of criminals, the cryo-prison was beginning and it was a short time before John Spartan took down Simon Phoenix and now they are both frozen._" They go for their kids.

Dana Crystal Harris-Burke is driving in the city in her car on patrol as a captain of the LA PD.

End of Tale


	9. A Time For Starting Over

**A Time For Starting Over**

Beginning of Tale

Many years after John Spartan and Simon Phoenix got frozen and the cryo-prison started on September 25, 2010 at a motel in Los Angeles at night. A pimp named Robert Gonzalez (mix of Mexican, Dutch and Puerto Rican) is outside the hotel with his goons. He sees 3 hoodlums that have tried to rape prostitutes without paying for sex. The 3 hoodlums have glass bear bottles. Each of the hoodlums is young men. 1 guy has on a Los Angeles Raiders hat and LA raiders T-shirt. Another is dressed in cowboy clothes. The 3rd hoodlum is another guy with short hair. These 3 are wanting to beat up on a pimp named Robert Gonzalez. Gonzalez: "_You 3 men raped our hookers and you didn't pay us. Now you 3 are going to pay the price for it._" Hoodlum #1: "_I am going to kick your butt if you put your hands on us._" Robert Gonzalez pulls out a revolver and shoots the hoodlums with a beer bottle. Others attack and are shot down and dead. Gonzalez: "_We must leave. We might have the police on us._" Robert Gonzalez and his goons leave for the beach.

Moments later the LA PD arrive with Captain Dana Crystal Harris-Burke (an attractive woman 38 years old). Dana Crystal has a silver Porsche. Captain Burke's officers put yellow tape on the crime scene. Dana Crystal: "_I suspect it's a pimp named Robert Gonzalez. I have 3 officers at the rank of detective who could infiltrate his gang to prove him guilty._" A man and woman with their son are talking to Dana Crystal's officers in the background.

At the beach in Los Angeles the next day. Robert Gonzalez and his goons with some hookers hang out in the pavilion. They gather money from prostitutes. A goon named Sammy who is big fat thug comes in. Sammy: "_I think that we have the LA PD on us. The witnesses have only heard gun shots._" Gonzalez: "_I knew that._"

At the Los Angeles police station in the morning. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke is sitting at her desk. 3 police detectives named Stacy Bullock (sexy cop with long dark blonde hair); David Lerrick and Walter Bane come in. Dana Crystal: "_Detective David Lerrick and Detective Walter Bane you will be posing as other pimps working with Robert Gonzalez. Detective Bullock you will be a call girl. I need evidence from you. This might be enough for us to put this pimp in cryogenic prison._" They leave.

At the motel. 3 undercover cops show up. They go in. Officers David Lerrick and William Bane dress up in pimp clothes. Officer Stacy Bullock is dressed in a red belly button shirt and blue jeans. They knock on the door and Sammy the tough goon answers the door. Sammy: "_Yes._" Bullock: "_We work for Robert. Is he here?_" Sammy: "_He'll be right with you._"

Over to Robert Gonzalez. Sammy: "_Your 3 new people are here to see you._" Gonzalez: "_Send them in._" Sammy goes back to the door. Sammy is back to the 3 undercover cops. Sammy: "_Come right in._" They go in and see the pimp. Lerrick: "_I'm your new partner in pimpin._" Bane: "_I work with this man too._" Gonzalez: "_Good. We had 3 hoodlums who didn't pay for sex with my prostitutes who have been raped. We wage war against rapists who don't pay._" Bullock: "_I cost 5 grand. It's $500.00 to have sex with me. Many people are going to have to work hard for me._" Gonzalez: "_Stacy. You have a job for me._" At the Los Angeles police station the next day. The 3 undercover cops go into Dana Crystal's office. Bane: "_We had heard something about 3 hoodlums that didn't pay for sex with the prostitutes._" Lerrick: "_They haven't said anything about killing those hoodlums._" Dana Crystal: "_I will have to ask about it myself. I will investigate more. I remember that there was a criminal war in my rookie days. I met the LA godfather who was murdered by this Simon Phoenix. The war lord and all those criminals in league with him won the criminal war. _"

Nearby the LA Convention Center in Los Angeles is where Robert Gonzalez is running from the police. He is accompanied by the 3 undercover cops. Bullock: "_What did you do with the 3 hoodlums who raped the other hookers?_" Gonzalez: "_I killed them. All 3 of them with my revolver._" The 3 cops have some look on their faces. Gonzalez: "_Do you 3 have a problem with it?_" Bullock: "_No._" Gonzalez: "_That's what happens to those who don't pay the hookers. They are killed by the pimps._"

The next day at the Los Angeles police station. The 3 under cover cops show up in Dana Crystal's office. Bullock: "_Captain Burke. It was the pimp Robert Gonzalez who committed the murder death kills. I think that we should start going after him._" Dana Crystal: "_I'll have a warrant on Robert Gonzalez on charges of murder death kill._"

A few days later. Captain Dana Crystal Harris-Burke has been after Robert Gonzalez for a few days. A few customers knew that Stacy Bullock was really a cop posing as a hooker and some men friends with this young female cop were posing as customers so she could have help to get the evidence to take down the pimp on prostitution related charges. She searches the streets of Los Angeles. She is getting closer to catching this pimp. A big earth quake is starting.

Later on at the motel. There is Sammy with those other men working for Robert Gonzalez. There are the 3 cops William Bane, David Lerrick and Stacy Bullock. Sammy: "_Robert is hanging out at a casino. He will pay you 2 well William and David._" There are many other prostitutes. Dana Crystal Harris bursts. Dana Crystal has her gun drawn. Dana Crystal: "_LA PD. I am after Robert Gonzalez on murder death kill charges._" The 3 undercover cops draw their guns. They aim them at Gonzalez's goons. Bullock: "_This is my captain of the LA PD. You are all under arrest on illegal prostitution charges._" Dana Crystal: "_Put your guns down and I won't have to shoot._" The pimp's goons draw their guns. They open fire on each other. Dana Crystal kills one of the pimp's goons. The cops kill some more goons. Sammy grabs a prostitute by the throat. He has a knife at her throat. Sammy: "_Drop the guns or I will slit this hooker's throat._" Bane: "_Sammy. Don't do it or you will face murder charges._" Lerrick: "_She put us on assignment to investigate your criminal gang. Your boss does other things than pimping._" Sammy: "_I mean it. I'll kill her._" Dana Crystal: "_You have no reason to do this. This hooker did nothing to you._" Dana Crystal shoots Sammy on the arm with a good shot. The prostitute goes over to the cops. Sammy: "_I will kill you cops._" Sammy goes charging at Dana Crystal and her 3 undercover officers. Dana Crystal shoots Sammy a few times killing him. Hooker: "_He thinks that we might've been talking to you._" Dana Crystal: "_You women go get a good job. I am hunting down your pimp on murder charges. He murdered 3 hoods._" Hooker 2: "_Robert is somewhere on the streets of LA. A big quake is coming._" Dana Crystal: "_I am doing crow control. I am to keep the city clear and then I am out of here._" The cops escort the prostitutes out of the motel.

3 days later People are out on the streets just as the big quake of 2010 was predicted. John Spartan's wife and daughter are out on the streets. People are fleeing the streets of Los Angeles. Captain Burke is in her silver car and gets out as do 3 police officers in their squad cars. She has her hair in a ponytail and is wearing her police uniform. The city is being destroyed by this earth quake. Madeline Spartan runs up to Captain Dana Crystal Harris-Burke. Madeline Spartan: "_Mrs. Burke. I hope that John Spartan will be safe in the cryo-prison. I just paid a visit to the cryo-prison recently._" Dana Crystal: "_He is safe Mrs. Spartan. I will need you to get out of here as soon as you can._" Madeline Spartan: "_No. I want to stay here to see John Spartan._" Dana Crystal: "_It's your choice. You could stay here and die._" The streets crack. She changes her mind but she is too late. John Spartan's wife falls into holes in the streets. Dana Crystal runs to save her and she is dead. Katherine Spartan disappears. Captain Burke sees the pimp Robert Gonzalez. Dana Crystal: "_You are under arrest for murder._" She pulls out her gun. Dana Crystal: "_You 3 officers Lerrick, Bane and Bullock send this man to the cryo-prison after the quake. Get him out of here in your custody._" Bullock: "_Yes captain._" They leave with the prisoner arrested by Captain Burke and Captain Burke leaves in her car. Very much of Los Angeles was destroyed by the big quake of 2010.

Flash back to 1988. Somewhere on the beach of Los Angeles. There is Henry Yates. There's many gang leaders with them like Lewis Diego of Venice 13, Kip Sun of the agents boys, Troy Ventura of Avenue 43rd, Jose Ruiz of Breed Street Gang and Wang Suddle of the WestConvina Boys. They are setting a meeting. Henry Yates: "_3 years ago I was shot in the army by John Spartan who's now a cop. He could arrest you all. He thought to have killed me. I got away and they thought that I was dead. I will need you to destroy the schools in California. The schools are the enemies of freedom._" All those gang leaders depart back to their gangs.

Somewhere else on the streets of Los Angeles later on. There is the Venice 13. Also there is their leader Lewis Diego. The Venice 13 members are spray painting on the buildings. They paint on a grade school. There's a police car coming by. There's John Spartan in the squad car riding with Mark Tan driving. Spartan: "_It looks like the Venice 13. It's Lewis Diego who's wanted on vandalism charges. Let's go get him._" He is a male Chinese American cop. Officer Tan parks his squad car. John Spartan gets onto the radio. Spartan: "_This is John Spartan. I am nearby the LA grade school. I found Lewis Diego and the Venice 13 gang members. I need back up._" He gets out of the car. All those gang members start running. Lewis Diego: "_It's the pigs. Let's bail out of here._"

John Spartan jumps onto some gang members. Gang members pull out their chains and baseball bats. Mark Tan: "_You are under arrest for vandalizing this area._" Mark Tan jump kicks 2 gang members. John Spartan throws 2 gang members into each other. John Spartan and Mark Tan are beating up many gang members. Other police cars show up. Many cops get out of their squad cars. Lt. Healy shows up too. All those cops aim their guns at the gang members. John Spartan fights Lewis Diego hand to hand. John Spartan throws Lewis Diego at a police squad car. Healy: "_Henry Yates who was your army captain hired 5 LA gangs. He's doing drug dealing and destroying the city._" Spartan: "_I tried to court martial him. I thought to have killed him in self defense._" John Spartan and Mark Tan get back into their police squad cars.

Over to the turf of the WestConvina Boys. There is Wang Suddle with Filipino gang members. Wang Suddle: "_John Spartan of the LA PD is called the Demolition Man. He was in the army with Henry Yates. He might be coming after us as is Lt. Healy._" Many cops show up. John Spartan and Mark Tan get out of their police squad car. Spartan: "_Wang Suddle. You are under arrest. You are all wanted on drug trafficking charges._" Lt. Healy also gets out of his police squad car. Many of those gang members drawn guns. Healy: "_Put down the guns or we will open fire._" They fire on the cops. The cops fire back at them. John Spartan shoots down gang members.

Mark Tan gets into battle with Wang Suddle. Mark Tan: "_I have been with the department for 5 years now. You are under arrest._" They are throwing various kicks and punches at each other. Mark Tan kicks Wang Suddle to the ground. He puts a pair of handcuffs onto him. John Spartan sets an explosive killing many gang members who shoot at the police. There are some gang members still alive. The gun fighting goes on. Those gang members throw down their guns. Healy: "_Don't any of you move._" Many cops take them out in handcuffs. Spartan: "_I am going home now Healy. We'll find the location of the drug lab of Henry Yates. I will court martial him._"

At the drug lab of Henry Yates in Los Angeles the next day. There is Henry Yates with 3 gang leaders in league with him left over. There's Kip Sun of the Agents Boys, Troy Ventura of Avenue 43rd and Jose Ruiz of the Breed Street Gang with their thugs left. There is cocaine being produced. Henry Yates: "_2 of the leaders with their gangs have been taken down by John Spartan also known as the Demolition Man. We'll also destroy schools and take them over._"

At the San Angeles Police station later on. In the briefing room Captain Jake Horowitz is standing up. There are many cops seated. There is John Spartan present. Also present is Mark Tan. There is Lt. Healy there too. So is Lt. Charlie Rogers. Captain Horowitz: "_I have found the drug lab of Henry Yates. 2 of the gang members in league with him have been arrested. We have 3 more named Troy Ventura leader of the Avenue 43__rd__, Jose Ruiz leader of the Breed Street Gang and Kip Sun leader of the Agent Boys. After this I am going to retire from the Los Angeles Police Department and Charlie Rogers here will be promoted to captain. Let's go nail all those criminals out there._" They all get up.

Outside of the drug lab of Henry Yates. There is a SWAT team truck present. Lt. Rogers gets out of his police squad car. Also there is Captain Horowitz present. Also there is Mark Tan with John Spartan in their squad car. John Spartan is driving it this time. All those cops come out with guns drawn. Captain Horowitz: "_We'll burst into the place and nail everyone. John Spartan here was in the army. We'll have the coke blown up._" They burst into the place. Mark Tan pulls out his gun as does John Spartan.

Inside the drug lab. There are the gang members taking the drugs in. Henry Yates: "_We'll sell all those products to kids on the streets of Los Angeles. No more going to school. We'll have that changed._" The cops all show up. Captain Horowitz: "_This is the LA PD. Everyone freeze. You are under arrest._" Mark Tan takes on Henry Yates. They are fighting each other hand to hand. Many gang members pull out their guns on the SWAT team. The SWAT team fires back. Lt. Healy, Lt. Rogers and Captain Horowitz fire back.

So does John Spartan. There are gang members killed in battle. Mark Tan lays a round house kick on Henry Yates. Henry Yates grabs Mark Tan by the foot. Henry Yates grabs Mark Tan by the neck. Henry Yates: "_Now I will kill you cop._" He breaks his neck. All those producers of the coke are captured by John Spartan. Spartan: "_Don't any of you move. Give your selves up._" John Spartan finds Mark Tan dead. Spartan: "_You are now charged with murder of a cop Captain Yates._" John Spartan fires back on Henry Yates. He runs after him. Lt. Rogers shoots and kills a member of the Agents Boys.

Members from other gangs fire back on John Spartan. John Spartan shoots back at them as he goes after Henry Yates. John Spartan rams into Henry Yates. SWAT team members take out the drug makers. John Spartan and Henry Yates fight each other throwing punches onto each other. Many gang members and drug suppliers are taken out by SWAT team officers. Captain Horowitz, Lt. Healy and Lt. Rogers go looking for the leaders of those gangs. Healy: "_We are going after the leaders of the gang._"

Troy Ventura, Jose Ruiz and Kip Sun show up. The 3 cops aim their guns at them. Captain Horowitz: "_You 3 are under arrest. Don't move._" They escort them out of the building. Henry Yates tries to get John Spartan's gun. Henry Yates: "_Now I will kill you John Spartan just as I killed your friend here._" John Spartan puts a pair of handcuffs onto Henry Yates. John Spartan pulls out an explosive. Henry Yates: "_Kill me John Spartan. You almost killed me before._" Spartan: "_No. I will arrest you._" He throws him into the pile of coke. Henry Yates is blown up with the coke. John Spartan runs out of the drug lab carrying the dead body of Mark Tan and Henry Yates in handcuffs.

Later on outside. There are many police cars loading in the prisoners. Henry Yates is loaded into one of those police cars. Captain Horowitz is standing there. John Spartan shows up and comes over to Captain Horowitz. Spartan: "_Henry Yates tried to kill me by trying to take my gun from me._" Captain Horowitz: "_Your new captain is Charlie Rogers. I am retired after today._" There's a hurse for Mark Tan.

Over to May 2011

Over the past year a vicious gang led by Christina Slade had been vandalizing Los Angeles. Raymond Cocteau had set his office in the LA Convention Center. The cryo-prison is still there.

In the streets of Los Angeles. The streets of Los Angeles had been destroyed by all those years of violence. The city is being put back together. Gang leader Christina Slade is committing felonies with her gangs. Christina Slade is on the mean streets of Los Angeles with her gang spray painting. Christina Slade is a 24 year old woman with long blonde hair with some purple lining on her hair. She has blue jeans with a belly button shirt and a pierced belly button. She also has a tattoo on her back and a pierced tongue and pierced ears. Several of her thugs have tattoos and body piercings. Slade was attractive. Christina Slade's thugs were a bunch of men and women (a few black and Latin and most of them are white). Slade: "_Let's trash this Raymond Cocteau. How about we trash behavioral engineering and spray paint. We hate cops._" They go out with pieces of wood and baseball bats.

At the Los Angeles police station. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke police captain sees Raymond Cocteau (middle age man with silver hair). Cocteau: "_Captain Harris. We will need you to take down the gangs and I will reform them with the behavioral engineering that we used on cryo-prisoners._" Dana Crystal: "_Christina Slade and many of her thugs have piercings. Tongue piercing and belly button piercing is disgusting just like smoking is. I can't stand to look at those piercings or tattoos._" Cocteau: "_All that will be banned as I merge San Monica, Santa Barbara, San Diego and Los Angeles together. They city will then be known as San Angeles._" Dana Crystal: "_Lt. Zachary Lamb with officers Stacy Bullock, George Earle, David Lerrick and William Bane are going after them. I also can't stand navel piercings. Hopefully you could ban all that._" Cocteau: "_Your new head quarters will also be in an old abandoned officer building. I have started the cryo-prison and eliminated the death penalty on those convicted of capital crimes._" Raymond Cocteau and Captain Burke leave the office.

On the streets of Los Angeles. A bunch of police cars show up. Zachary Lamb is riding in George Earle's car. George Earle is a man with a shaved head and a goatee with a mustache. They get out. Also do 3 other cops David Lerrick, Stacy Bullock and William Bane. Officer Dana Crystal Harris-Burke shows up in her silver car. Raymond Cocteau with Bob who is fat comes out of their limo. The cops go in search of the gang. They all draw stun batons. The gangs show up. Slade: "_I'm going to you all on with my gang._" A few dash at Dana Crystal and she kicks them. Others attack Captain Burke's officers.

They strike them with stun batons. Dana Crystal sees Slade. Dana Crystal: "_Slade. Come and join us in maintaining peace and I won't have to arrest you._" Christina Slade attacks with her fists. Dana Crystal lays a round house kick on the female gang leader. They beat each other up. Dana Crystal jump kicks Slade just as she throws a swinging punch at her and knocks down the female gang leader. Dana Crystal: "_You have 1 more chance. Under Cocteau behavioral engineering you can help us put together San Angeles. You heard about this from Dr. Cocteau._" Slade: "_I'll join you. There will be no more crime here. We'll remove our tattoos and piercings. I'll also remove my tongue stud._" Dana Crystal: "_Good._" Lamb: "_I am not flying anymore Captain Burke. I work now as a peace officer. I meant to tell you that._" George Earle speaks. Earle: "_Captain Burke. I guess that our fighting skills are erased by Dr. Cocteau since we have maintained peace here._" Dana Crystal: "_Yes._"

A few days later. At the LA Convention Center in San Angeles. Cameras are there to for the speech of future mayor/gov Raymond Cocteau. Associate Bob is standing next to Raymond Cocteau. Raymond Cocteau gives his speech. Dana Crystal has now forgotten how to fight. Dana Crystal is there in her police uniform. Her husband John Burke with her 2 kids Jenna (4 year old girl) and Jonathan (8 year old boy) are there. So are police officers George Earle, Zachary Lamb, David Lerrick, William Bane and Stacy Bullock.

The whole reformed street gang with the reformed leader Christina Slade are there too. They had their tattoos and piercings removed. They only have their ears pierced. Just as Raymond Cocteau saw the chance to make things right he took it. Taco Bell is also the only restaurant to survive the franchise wars. So all restaurants are Taco Bell. Cocteau: "_This place is now San Angeles. I have the idea that all of you people have organic microchips in your hands. We can zero in on anyone at any time. I had also banned contact sex. For creations at labs all fluids are purified an screen by authorized personal only. Sex is only on helmets. Also I banned anything un educational. For moral reasons it's illegal to use profanity. Any use of profanity will result to a credit by a morality box. Also smoking cigarettes, cigars, pipes and chewing tobacco will result to jail time on drug charges just as drinking alcohol. For health reasons I banned meat, chocolate, fatty foods, salt and sugar. That will result to fines $20.00 to $30.00. I had banned tattoos for health and moral reasons and that results to a fine of $25.00. Piercings such as the tongue, the belly button, the nose, the chin, the lips, the nipples, the eye brow and any other form of body piercing I also banned and that will result to fines up to $25.00 to $30.00._"

Raymond Cocteau was referring to belly button piercing as navel piercing. That stuff would be banned because it's also offensive to San Angelinos. Cocteau: "_I am now the mayor/gov. There is surveillance everywhere now in San Angeles. The police use strategic apprehension programs to arrest criminals if a crime is ever committed in San Angeles. We don't need to fight. The 3 sea shell thing is used instead of toilet paper._" All the people clap. The police officers go out and keep crimes from taking place.

End of Tale


	10. Rise of the Rebellion

**Rise of the Rebellion **

Beginning of Tale

The 2010's

On the streets of San Angeles in the day time. There is Edgar Friendly with friends on the sidewalks that are guys and girls. Some of Edgar Friendly's friends are smoking cigarettes. They are all without helmets. There are many friends of his on skateboards. Friendly: "_Someday we will overthrow Raymond Cocteau. We want to be free._" The SA PD shows up. The SA PD shows up. There is Lt. George Earle with his officers. They all get out of squad cars. Edgar Friendly and his friends are caught by the police on skateboards. The cops have their manuals. Earle: "_I am charging you all for skateboard and sidewalks and skateboarding without helmets. Some of you are being charged with smoking cigarettes. Go home._" Edgar Friendly and his friends are stopped by the SA PD. Edgar Friendly and his friends are loaded into police squad cars. They leave the road.

At the home of the Friendly's. There is Edgar Friendly's parents at their house. They are sitting in the living room on the couch. Lt. Earle shows up with another cop escorting Edgar Friendly home. They knock on the door. Mrs. Friendly: "_I am going to answer the door. It might be Edgar's friends._" Mrs. Friendly answers the door. She finds Edgar with the police. Lt. Earle is writing a ticket. Earle: "_Are you the parents of Edgar Friendly?_" Mrs. Friendly: "_Yes. What did he do?_" Earle: "_Your son was riding a skateboard without a helmet on._" Mr. Friendly comes to the door. Mr. Friendly: "_What's going on?_" Mrs. Friendly: "_Edgar was riding without a helmet on._" Edgar comes in the door. The cops leave. Mr. Friendly: "_Edgar. I'd like to show you one of our history books. It talks about the bill of rights._" Mr. Friendly escorts Edgar to his bedroom.

In Edgar Friendly's bedroom. There is a history book there. Mr. Friendly and Edgar Friendly come in. They are reading it. Mr. Friendly: "_We are into reading. We believe in the constitution._" Friendly: "_One day I will overthrow Mayor/Gov Raymond Cocteau._" Mr. Friendly: "_Dr. Cocteau has taken away our freedom. We believe in freedom of speech and freedom of choice. Raymond Cocteau was elected for life. One day you could become the mayor and change things. Don't kill him._" Friendly: "_I want back the bill of rights. Raymond Cocteau has eliminated the bill of rights. I'll one day have a petition to impeach Cocteau. Than I will take over._" They are going over the constitution.

The 2020's

In the abandoned tunnels in San Angeles. There is Edgar Friendly with many men and women. They are gathering for the fight for freedom. Friendly: "_I have one time been caught skateboarding on sidewalks. We are here to form a rebellion against Raymond Cocteau. We turn him into a monkey and put him in the zoo. We will take over. We will make enemies of our's into allies._" Scarps: "_Yeah!_" Friendly: "_Let's go bring back the free days. The declaration of Independence would keep from our rights being banned. We want the freedom to smoke or chew tobacco. We want the freedom to drink. We want the freedom for junk food, tattoos, body piercings, using profanity and many other things. We are a democracy. I will run for mayor one day after we throw Raymond Cocteau out of office._"

On the streets of San Angeles in the day time. There are the scraps painting on the buildings. They paint 'Cocteau is a tyrant'. The anti graffiti things erase what the scraps wrote. The scraps vanish. Later on the SA PD shows up. There is Chief Dana Crystal Harris-Burke. Also present is Captain Earle. The cops have their strategic apprehension programs. Dana Crystal: "_Those hooligans are out there somewhere. Go catch them._" Earle: "_You remember Chief Burke that I took a boy home. His father we arrested on charges of vigilantism._" Dana Crystal: "_Those hooligans are called scraps. We will stop them._" They have their stun batons out. They go in search of the scraps.

Later on outside of the San Angeles police station at night time. There are scraps hanging out. They are painting buildings.

Inside the police station. There is Zachary Lamb at the computers. There are many other officials at the computers. There is also Captain Earle and Chief Burke present. Dana Crystal is on the view phones with Raymond Cocteau. Dana Crystal: "_Those hooligans are harmless. They have just vandalized the place._" Cocteau: "_I want them stopped. I will reprogram them with the behavioral engineering program that I use in cryo-prison._" Zachary Lamb sees on a monitor that the scraps are outside of the San Angeles police station. Lamb: "_Captain Earle. Chief Burke. I see on the monitor that there are scraps outside._" Captain Earle sees the scraps on the monitor. Dana Crystal: "_Captain Earle. Take your officers with you. Stop them._" The cops go outside as Dana Crystal has sent them after the scraps.

Outside the scraps are hanging out there. They are smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. A Taco Bell food van appears. The cops show up. There's Captain Earle and his officers. Strategic Apprehension Program: "_Demand maniacs to get down with hands behind heads._" Earle: "_All of you. Get down on the ground with your hands behind your heads._" The cops have stun batons and strategic apprehension programs. The cops go into positions as set by Captain George Earle. The scraps get down the ground with their hands behind their heads. Dana Crystal comes out of the police station. Dana Crystal: "_Dr. Cocteau wants us to bring those hooligans to him._" Earle: "_I caught them making a move to rob the Taco Bell Food Van._"

At the Cocteau Center later on in the hallways. There is Raymond Cocteau with Associate Bob. Dana Crystal and her officers escort the scraps to the place. Cocteau: "_You hooligans have gone against me. If you won't live my way you will be living underground. Don't ever come back or Chief Burke will arrest you. You get to go into semi retirement Chief Burke. You men and women are not accepted into my society._" Dana Crystal: "_I am promoting George Earle._" Cocteau: "_George Earle will be the new chief of the San Angeles Police Department._" The scraps leave as they are banished to the Wasteland.

In the Wasteland later on. There is Edgar Friendly. Many of the scraps show up. Friendly: "_I guess Raymond Cocteau is still standing._" Police Station Scrap: "_Yes. We come down here and maybe starve to death if we don't want to live the oppression of Raymond Cocteau._" Friendly: "_I want to get rid of this cryo-prison. This is putting oppression on people. Those convicted of capital crimes should just be killed._"

The next day at a tattoo parlor in San Angeles. Inside there are some men and a woman there with tattoos on them. One of the 2 men has a pierced nose. There's a teenage girl there getting her tongue pierced. Another girl is getting her bellybutton pierced and a tattoo.

At the San Angeles police station. In the main room on the computer screens. There is Zachary Lamb there. Also present is Nick Kimble a veteran cop. Also there are officers William Walter Bane, Stacey Bullock and David Lerrick. Chief Earle shows up. Earle: "_There's a report of a tattoo parlor on Santa Monica Boulevard. I need you officers to go to there and than fine those. All tattooists have tattoos and there are tattooists with piercings as we know._" There's a report of a tattoo parlor in San Angeles. It's on Santa Monica BLVD. All those cops leave the place. Chief Earle and Zachary Lamb stay there. There are few others at the computer.

Outside of the police station. There's a police squad present. The cops get into the police squad cars. They go off to the tattoo parlor.

Back to the tattoo parlor in San Angeles. Outside there are police cars that show up. The cops get out of their car.

Inside the tattoo parlor. There are the 3 tattooists still there. Sgt. Nick Kimble comes into the tattoo parlor with officers William Bane, Stacey Bullock and David Lerrick. San Angeles female tattooist: "_Would you officers like some tattoos?_" Nick Kimble: "_This is a society where tattoos are illegal._" Stacey Bullock: "_I am going to have to fine you people for tattoos and piercings. They cause and infection and hence aren't good for you._" William Bane: "_And anything bad for you is illegal. You will have to pay a fine for it._" San Angeles tattooist: "_We just had 2 girls come in getting a piercing tongue and pierced bellybutton._" They have with them their programmings. Those cops fine the tattooists for tattoos and piercings in San Angeles. Nick Kimble is writing up the fine for those tattooists. Nick Kimble: "_You 3 and those who you put tattoos and piercings on will have to pay a $25.00 fine. Tongue piercing causes infections and Raymond Cocteau has outlawed that._"

Later on at the Cocteau Center. Outside there is Chief George Earle's car. Chief Earle gets out of his police squad car.

In the Cocteau Center. Chief Earle is walking into the building. He heads off to Raymond Cocteau's office.

In Raymond Cocteau's office. There is Cocteau present with Associate Bob. Also there are view screens. Chief Earle comes in. Cocteau: "_How nice of you to show up Chief Earle. I have been expecting you to be here._" Earle: "_I am here for your programmings. I just had a tattoo parlor taken down by 4 veteran cops. I don't like tattoos and piercings myself as they are disgusting._" Cocteau: "_Have a seat George Earle._" Chief Earle gets seated with Raymond Cocteau in the conference room. Cocteau at one end of the table and the police chief on the other end of the table. Cocteau: "_I have banished the scraps to the underground area of the city. I started the cryo-prison systems as the death penalty doesn't teach anything. I eliminated the death penalty._" They go down to business.

Later on at night time. There are bunch of males and females. They are partying. There are people there tattooed and pierced. There is someone with multiple earrings. One girl has a pierced navel. There are ashtrays out by the pool. Partying Male: "_The tattoo parlor was earlier today raided by the SA PD._" Partying Female: "_We'll join this rebellion. We'll get rid of Raymond Cocteau._" Partying Male 2: "_We'll join with the scraps. The leader hasn't yet revealed who she or he is. We'll join with them and be free._" There are people smoking cigarettes and drinking beer.

On the streets of San Angeles. There is Dana Crystal in a police squad car with Officer James Macmillan. Dana Crystal: "_We know where this house is. There are a bunch of young people smoking and drinking. They even have tattoos and body piercings. I never smoked or chewed tobacco in my life._" They are heading off to the house. Dana Crystal sees it up ahead. Other cop cars show up on the semi retired cop. Those cops head off to the house.

At the house at the pool area. There's a boy who smokes a cigarette like a chimney. The cops show up. Dana Crystal and the night officers come on out of the police car. Dana Crystal: "_I am Captain Burke of the San Angeles Police Department. I am fining you all for partying. It's illegal to be partying in San Angeles. It's illegal to use alcohol and tobacco here in San Angeles as it is bad for your health. Tattoos and body piercings can cause infections hence they are illegal here in San Angeles._" James Macmillan: "_I am fining you all for all this illegal stuff here in San Angeles._" Partying Female 2: "_F- You! F- You! F- You!_" Party Male 2: "_Kiss my -. You are invading on our rights._" Dana Crystal: "_2 of you are fined for using profanity here in San Angeles as you have violated the verbal mortality statue._" Dana Crystal pulls out her stun baton. Dana Crystal knocks a boy's cigarette away with her stun baton. Dana Crystal: "_No smoking._" Many cops have on their compu clip boards. James Macmillan is writing up those people who are partying. The girl with the navel ring was reported for use of the F word said 3 times at the cops and a boy with a pierced tattoo for using another bad word. Over the streets there are the binoculars.

In the Wasteland. There is Edgar Friendly present with his band of scraps. He finds the police dealing with the partying. Edgar Friendly takes his binoculars off of the streets of San Angeles. Friendly: "_The cops are at them again. We'll recruit those people and we'll be free one day._"

Over this time Edgar Friendly recruits more into the rebellion in the fight for freedom against Raymond Cocteau. Edgar Friendly in the early 2030's goes for Raymond Cocteau in San Angeles to throw him out and end his dictator ship.

End of Tale


	11. Starting a New Crime Syndicate

**Chapter 11: Starting a New Crime Syndicate**

Beginning of Tale

The summer of 2032

On August 2, 2032. At Lenina Huxley's domicile. There is Lenina Huxley on her couch. She has her room decorated with 20th century settings. Lenina Huxley puts in a laser disc. She puts on a video of John Spartan. On the video there is John Spartan fighting with the crips. He blows up the gang with their leader. Lenina Huxley is done playing the video with John Spartan in it. Lenina Huxley leaves her apartment.

Later on in the day at the San Angeles police station. There is Chief Earle present. Also there is James Macmillan. Alfredo Garcia is also present. Earle: "I am expecting Lt. Huxley soon. You Alfredo Garcia will be partnered with Lenina Huxley. We have people who break curfews and party." Lenina Huxley shows up next as she goes through the door being scanned by Erwin the dispatcher. Earle: "Lt. Huxley. Meet your new partner Alfredo Garcia. Alfredo Garcia this is Lt. Lenina Huxley. We are having scrap attacks. Raymond Cocteau is working on purging the last remaining criminal elements from the city."

Flash back to 1996 in Los Angeles. On a department of corrections bus. There is Simon Phoenix with his criminal friends there. There is Gunther, Howie, Jed, Beppo, Kodo, Adam, Danzig, Elvin, Francis and a few more. There is a guard standing on the prison bus. There's another guard driving the bus. DOC Guard: "You are all the first criminals to ever be frozen in cryogenic prison. We are there at your new home."

Inside the cryo-prison. There is William Smithers the assistant warden present. There are cryo-prison workers there too who are guards. The prison guards are escorting in Simon Phoenix and his criminal friends. Phoenix: "We'll all be free one day and rule Los Angeles and other cities around here." There is William Smithers carrying a clip board. Warden Smithers: "Simon Phoenix. You and your criminal friends here are facing charges of mass murder. You are facing charges of many different felonies. It is with some regret that I William Smithers acting as assistant warden carry out your sentences." Those criminals all there have on their cryo-prison uniforms. They are having their clothes removed.

Warden Hoffman shows up. He's a tough former prison guard. Warden Hoffman: "I was a guard at San Quentin and I am now the warden here. You Simon Phoenix have been sentenced to life in the cryo-prison and won't be eligible for release until there's a cure for your mental illness. So you are sentenced to eternity as are many of you criminals who worked for warlord Henry Yates and went to war." Adam as he has his shirt removed strikes the guards. Cryo-prison guard 1: "Adam is loose." Phoenix: "We'll all be free and we will hide out in Mexico." Warden Hoffman runs over to Adam.

Adam throws a punch onto Warden Hoffman. Simon Phoenix and other criminal friends of his start fighting the guards. Warden Smithers: "We have prison break attempts." The guards pull out batons. A guard with the end of his gun clobbers Simon Phoenix. Warden Hoffman and Adam throw punches onto each other. Warden Hoffman throws Adam into his cryo puck. Monitors are placed on all of the criminals as they are restrained. Warden Hoffman: "We got them all. This is better for you criminal. Other wise you men would've been given the death penalty. After your sentence you will live free." The assistant warden carries out the sentence.

Back to 2032. In the Wasteland there is Edgar Friendly with his band of scraps at dawn. There are the new freedom fighters named Ryan and Jason. There is also Jackie and Carl. There are many men and women. They are going over their plan to dispose of Raymond Cocteau. Friendly: "We get to get rid of Raymond Cocteau sooner or later. The time has come to reveal myself to Raymond Cocteau and end his oppression of the city." Ryan: "I want to be free to get tattoos. I want the freedom to get my nipple pierced." Jason: "I want the freedom to eat French fries and hamburgers. I want the freedom to drink soda." Friendly: "Allot of us want the freedom to get our tongues and bellybuttons pierced. I plan to take Cocteau at gun point and run him out of San Angeles. Then I take over and we are free. Let's tap into computer systems and disrupt communications." They all leave the place.

On the streets of San Angeles near the Cocteau Center. There is the rebellion. They spray paint on the Cocteau building. They write 'end the oppression of Cocteau'. Then Edgar Friendly spells his initials 'EF'. The anti graffiti program erases the writings by the scraps. The scraps have their guns drawn. The scraps are disrupting communications.

At the Cocteau Center in Raymond Cocteau's office later on. There is Raymond Cocteau at his desk. He gets a report on the scraps. There is Associate Bob there too. Raymond Cocteau discovers Edgar Friendly leader of the scraps. Cocteau: "Associate Bob. The scraps now have a leader. His name is Edgar Friendly. I want him eliminated before he brings back the violence into the peaceful city of San Angeles." Raymond Cocteau goes over to the cryo-prison list. Raymond Cocteau discovers Simon Phoenix and types in his programming.

Later on in the morning. There is Edgar Friendly and his band of rebels. Also present is the African American scrap named Carl. The scraps put out their spray paining machines. Edgar Friendly goes into his binoculars. On the streets there's a Taco Bell food van. The scraps spray paint 'life is hell' on the Ethical Plaza and then Edgar Friendly's initials. The anti graffiti program erases the writings on the wall. The spray paint explodes. People watch. Friendly: "That's it. Food. Glorious food. There will be another one in 12 hours. These -holes are nothing if not predictable. God I love to hate this place." Wasteland Scrap (Carl): "There's not enough of us Friendly." Friendly: "That doesn't matter anymore. Does it Carl? People are hungry. We've got nothing left to lose." The scraps walk the Wasteland.

Over those minutes or hours Simon Phoenix escapes from cryo-prison and kills Warden William Smithers and 2 prison guards along with Dr. Mostow. Simon Phoenix escapes. He is confronted by 6 San Angeles cops. They are all either killed or incapacitated. Chief Earle is told by Raymond Cocteau to do everything in their power to capture Simon Phoenix. John Spartan is thawed out. They find Simon Phoenix at the museum.

Chief Earle had consulted Mayor/Gov Raymond Cocteau on view phones of Simon Phoenix going for guns. John Spartan fights Simon Phoenix in a gun fight and a hand to hand fight. Simon Phoenix attempts to kill Raymond Cocteau and Associate Bob. Simon Phoenix flees after he is fired on by John Spartan. Chief Earle before leaving work sets out a city wide manhunt on Simon Phoenix. The chase goes on. Lenina Huxley and John Spartan head off to Taco Bell after work.

Later on in the day. On the streets of San Angeles outside of the Cocteau Center there is Simon Phoenix. Raymond Cocteau approaches Simon Phoenix. Associate Bob shows up. Cocteau: "I am Dr. Raymond Cocteau who remade the world. I know that you are Simon Phoenix. I have hired you to kill Edgar Friendly the leader of the scraps." Phoenix: "I know where the guns are. I will than go kill Edgar Friendly. I have heard that name." Cocteau: "Than go now." Simon Phoenix leaves the place.

Somewhere else in the Wasteland. There's a band of scraps. Edgar Friendly comes over with the rest of the scraps. Friendly: "There we didn't get to Cocteau. Sooner or later we'll get rid of him. Than we'll bring down the cryo-prison. We'll all live free."

At night time at the San Angeles police station. There is Derek Hammer with Dana Crystal Harris-Burke. There are police units present too. Dana Crystal: "I am the former police chief. John Spartan is off for the night. I'll need you officers to find Simon Phoenix and apprehend him." Hammer: "I am in charge at night time. Simon Phoenix murder death killed 5 cops and 4 cryo-prison workers." The cops all leave the place splitting up.

In downtown San Angeles. There is Dana Crystal Harris-Burke. Dana Crystal: "Simon Phoenix could be anywhere here. The leader of the scraps is called Edgar Friendly. Chief Earle wrote him up for violating the laws of San Angeles 21 years ago." Many cops pull out their stun batons.

In an alley at night time. There is Simon Phoenix with his weapons. Simon Phoenix has eluded police units lead by Dana Crystal Harris-Burke and Derek Hammer. He is at a man hole cover when he has just eluded the SA PD units and one of them was lead by Dana Crystal Harris-Burke. Phoenix: "What the - is this? No door? No welcome matt? What is this? People a lot these. I expect to kill someday down there. Oh - I love that smell. Reminds me of biscuits and gravy. Edgar Friendly. Where ever the - you prepare for Simon Phoenix." Simon Phoenix goes down into the Wasteland with his guns.

In the Wasteland on the streets. There are a bunch of armed scraps. The 4 Wasteland scraps along with the scraps named Ryan and Jason are also present as is Edgar Friendly. Simon Phoenix shows up on them. Simon Phoenix pulls out a handgun of his. Phoenix: "Die Friendly!" He fires on Edgar Friendly. The scraps fire back. Friendly: "I am going to Taco Bell. You 6 fighters deal with this man trying to kill me." Jason, Ryan and the 4 Wasteland scrap fighters go after Simon Phoenix. They shoot at him. Edgar Friendly leaves with other scraps to Taco Bell.

Later on outside Taco Bell. There are scraps on motorcycles. John Spartan comes out carrying some metallic sticks running after the rebellion. A manhole explodes. Edgar Friendly comes out with more scraps. Friendly: "Open the truck. There's food in the truck." The scraps go after the food trucks with Edgar Friendly. People are running panicking. John Spartan comes out removing his jacket. Raymond Cocteau, Associate Bob and Lenina Huxley follow John Spartan to outside to watch him battle the scraps just as Bob put his glasses on. Friendly: "Grab the big bottle. Move." John Spartan bangs his fists and metallic sticks into a couple of scraps with by John Spartan gets into a fight with a scrap carrying a pair of sticks. That scraps swings them at John Spartan. John Spartan points his metallic stick at this scrap. Spartan: "You're going to regret this the rest of your life. Both seconds of it."

They fight each other. That scrap throws a round house kick at John Spartan. John Spartan slams his fist onto that scrap. Spartan: "Good Night!" A scrap on the motorcycle goes by. John Spartan knocks some scraps off of motorcycles. A woman scrap jumps onto John Spartan with another woman scrap behind John Spartan's back. John Spartan pins the woman to the ground. Friendly points his finger. Friendly: "Get Him!" Other scraps run after John Spartan as Edgar Friendly watched. John Spartan takes on axe and cuts down the tents on those scraps with their weapons and nails them. Everyone watching John Spartan is clapping. One of the scraps gets out from under the tent. Friendly: "What a - ing hero. Come on." John Spartan runs up to that scrap. He grabs onto his clothes with his 2 hands. Taco Bell Scrap: "No. Please don't." The food falls out of him. The scraps and Edgar Friendly run off. Other police cars show up.

Back into the Wasteland. There is Edgar Friendly with his scraps. He regroups with the scrap fighters. Friendly: "A cop ran after us and tried to stop us. We got away."

Somewhere else in San Angeles at night time. There is Simon Phoenix somewhere. Simon Phoenix meets up with a scrap traitor. His name is Mac a hardened underground resident. With him were Wayne Henderson, Buster and Freddy. Phoenix: "Who are you?" Mac: "I am your offspring. I was born in 1996. I want to join with you. Those are my friends Wayne, Buster and Freddy." Phoenix: "I want to release everyone frozen in cryo-prison. I want to rebuild my criminal empire. Most of them are put there by John Spartan himself. I will start out with 6. All 6 of those part of John Spartan's arrest record." Mac: "Edgar Friendly is running for mayor to succeed Raymond Cocteau. I want to kill him as do my friends here and Wayne Henderson was originally from New Jersey." Phoenix: "You'll be the first recruited into my band along with those 3 men here." Mac: "There's lot's of hot women in the bar down there. You could with your new criminal gang hide out there. I was an unwanted child to the woman that you attacked. I found that out in my birth records." Simon Phoenix heads off to Raymond Cocteau's office.

At Raymond Cocteau's office. It's dark in Raymond Cocteau's office. Simon Phoenix comes in through a secret passage. He goes over to the programmer. He changes the passwords from lights to illuminate and to turn off the lights deluminate. Phoenix: "Illuminate." The light turns on. Phoenix: "Deluminate." The lights turn off. Simon Phoenix gets onto a desk. Simon Phoenix is sitting their with his feet on top of the desk. Raymond Cocteau comes in with Associate Bob. Simon Phoenix is moving his fingers as the 2 men come in. Cocteau: "Lights." Phoenix: "No. I've changed that." Associate Bob looks at Simon Phoenix. Phoenix: "Illuminate." The lights turn on. Phoenix: "Deluminate." Simon Phoenix laughs. Phoenix: "Isn't that nicer? Go ahead. You try it." Cocteau: "Illuminate." Raymond Cocteau walks over to Simon Phoenix. Phoenix claps. Phoenix: "Raymond, Raymond, we've got to talk." Cocteau: "How did you get in?" Phoenix: "Wish I knew. I got pass codes. Routes to secret underground kingdoms. Complete access to the industrial-grid interface. I don't even know what that - means. But I've been meaning to ask you about it, because I like. I like it allot." The morality box goes off buzzing. Cocteau: "Your skills were given to you for a reason. Not for you personal amusement. Your job is to kill Mr. Edgar Friendly and stop a revolution before it precipitates. That is why you were rehabilitated." Simon Phoenix takes his feet off of the desk. Phoenix: "All right. I'm going to do your dastardly deed for you. But it's going to be more difficult than you thought. And I'm going to need some help. I'll need about five or six more 'special' men. And I just so happened to have a list. You see I wouldn't want you to defrost any of those mad dog killer types and you know what I mean. And none of those are the mother-ers from New York. They're too up tight." The morality box buzzes again. Simon Phoenix gives his list of cryo-cons to be thawed out over to Dr. Cocteau. Cocteau: "So you're going to be the only mad dog killer type around here?" Phoenix: "Exactamondo." Raymond Cocteau laughs. Cocteau: "Fine." Cocteau walks away from the desk. Cocteau: "Take care of it. Just get it over with. You're beginning to be more trouble than you're worth." Phoenix: "Oh, Raymond, don't say that." Simon Phoenix gets up and goes over to Raymond Cocteau. Phoenix: "And what do I get out of all this?" Cocteau: "What do you want?" Simon Phoenix moves his hands up. Phoenix: "Malibu. Santa Monica. -, how about all the costal cities?" Phoenix and Cocteau laugh. Cocteau: "I'll bear it in mind." Phoenix: "I'll send you a memo." Cocteau: "Just do your job." Simon Phoenix walks closer to Raymond Cocteau. Simon Phoenix is pointing his finger to Raymond Cocteau. Phoenix and Cocteau are standing in front of the fire place. Phoenix: "What is John Spartan doing here? Ha? Did you invite him to this little party of our's?" Cocteau: "Look, you finish your business and I'll stuff him back in the freezer. Think of him as a guarantee." Phoenix: "A guarantee? You don't have much of a guarantee. I'll take care of Spartan once and I'll take care of him again. Now we need those men defrosted." Simon Phoenix leaves the Cocteau Center. Raymond Cocteau gets to a desk to type in the thawing instructions.

Later on at the cryo-prison. There are 6 cryocons named Adam, Beppo, Danzig, Elvin, Francis and Kodo. There are 6 tough men. There are med techs injecting something into them. Simon Phoenix shows up. Phoenix: "Men. I need you come with me. I need you all to help me. I need you 6 to follow me to the Cocteau Center." Simon Phoenix and the 6 cryocons leave the place. They swagger through San Angeles.

At the Cocteau Center. There is Raymond Cocteau with Associate Bob in his office. Simon Phoenix shows up with 6 convicted killers. Phoenix: "Raymond Cocteau. Those are my 6 friends. We'll go down into the Wasteland. We'll sleep down their." Cocteau: "Good. I have you 6 thawed out and rehabilitated. You have some reprogramming. I need you 6 with Simon Phoenix to kill Edgar Friendly. He's started a revolution. He must be stopped. He leads a band of thugs and hooligans. I am having all of you convicted criminals reformed." Kodo: "I was an assassin to the yakuza. I became the new leader when the cops bribed by the mob killed my boss. I like to kill up close and personal. All those cops bribed by our Italian Mafia rivals are killed along with all of our Italian rivals." Francis: "I was charged with kidnapping and murder. John Spartan put me in the cryo-prison." Cocteau: "John Spartan was frozen in the cryo-prison for manslaughter. I am wanting him back there." Beppo: "My goons killed 2 cops taking bribes from the mob." Cocteau: "I eliminated organized crime here. There is no more police corruption. John Spartan is back out here."

At the San Angeles police station at night time. There is Derek Hammer in his office. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke shows up. Dana Crystal: "Deputy Chief Hammer. Simon Phoenix has thawed out 6 cryocons. They are known as Adam, Elvin, Francis, Danzig, Beppo and Kodo. Kodo became the yakuza boss shortly before I became a cop after 2 corrupt cops killed Kodo's boss. Most of the 6 of them were arrested by John Spartan. When John Spartan arrested Reggie I arrested Adam who is one of those 6 thawed out by Simon Phoenix and Captain Healy arrested a former pimp named Howie." Hammer: "What's the yakuza?" Dana Crystal: "The yakuza was known as the Japanese Mafia. There was also the Italian Mafia. There was also the Russian Mafia and Irish Mafia. I fought Russian mobsters years ago. Lenina Huxley was into violence from my rookie days. I lost my fighting abilities and now I got them back as John Spartan is after Simon Phoenix." Hammer: "Chief Earle wouldn't want John Spartan to know that 6 criminals have just been released from the cryo-prison. John Spartan has destroyed the city years ago. I have an investigation put out." Dana Crystal leaves Derek Hammer's office.

At the Wasteland. There is Mac with Wayne Henderson along with Buster and Freddy. Simon Phoenix and the 6 cryocons show up. Phoenix: "I started out with 6. Once I take over we'll thaw out the rest." Mac: "Who are those men?" Phoenix: "They got put in prison when you were born. Take us to the bar. Where you hang out." Mac: "There's lots of hot women there men. Let's get sleep for the night." They go to somewhere in the Wasteland.

End of Tale


	12. Simon Phoenix's New Criminal Gang

**Chapter 12: Simon Phoenix's new Criminal Gang**

Beginning of Tale

The next day in San Angeles at the police station. Chief Earle comes into his office. There is the tough cop James Macmillan present. There are many cops present. Earle: "_Last night 6 cryocons have escaped. It must've been Simon Phoenix who helped them escape. I don't want John Spartan to know or he'll destroy the city. I want every single criminal sprung by Simon Phoenix out there arrested. Also we'll apprehend Edgar Friendly leader of the scraps. Go out there and apprehend any criminal that you find out there. You'll find pictures of all those criminals out there on your computers in your squad cars. You are a good cop James Macmillan. I am offering you a captain promotion._" Tough Cop: "_I could do it._" All those cops leave the station.

Later on in the Wasteland. There's Edgar Friendly with his collection of scrap fighters. There's Jackie and Carl with 2 other scraps. Friendly: "_Soon we'll get rid of Raymond Cocteau and I will run for leadership. We'll be free._"

There's John Spartan with Lenina Huxley and Alfredo Garcia present. They are walking through the Wasteland with a bunch of men and women and children out there. Even scraps. John Spartan and his 2 partners go over to the red car that's an Oldsmobile 442. There are sparks in the background. Spartan: "_Now that's a thing of beauty. Huxley. Do you know what this is?_" Lenina Huxley: "_A 1974 Oldsmobile 442. With a 455-cubic-inch engine. Radial tires and bucket seats._" The cops go in front of the car. Spartan: "_I'm impressed._" Lenina Huxley: "_I've studied._" Edgar Friendly and the band of scraps go over to the 3 cops. Friendly: "_So did I. Hand over the glow rod. Your friends too. Come on. Move._" The other scraps named Carl, Darrin, Jackie and Max have their guns aimed at John Spartan's 2 partners. The scrap with the bandana named Darrin has the stun batons. Lenina Huxley: "_Ow. Ow._" The scrap Carl moves Lenina aside. Alfredo Garcia moves to opposite side of Lenina Huxley. Friendly: "_You've to ball balls cop coming down here after the show you put on._" Lenina Huxley: "_We're looking for a murder death killer. Could you help or bully us with your primitive weapons?_" Edgar Friendly shakes his head. He shoots at the piece of rusted car metal above him. He shoots a hole in it. Lenina Huxley: "_Maybe they're not so primitive._" Edgar Friendly lowers his gun moving up to the cops. Friendly: "_So __you think you're taking me in? Guess what? Not happening. You tell Cocteau he can kiss my -. That's right. You tell Cocteau it'll take an army of you ***holes to get rid of me because I don't give a -. I got nothing to lose._" John Spartan walks up to Edgar Friendly and the scraps. Spartan: "_I don't want to reign on your parade pal. I don't know who the - you are, let alone or want to take you in._" John Spartan moves his hand. He continues talking. Spartan: "_Stay here. Be well and Cocteau's an -hole!_" John Spartan grabs a large gun from a scrap fighter. Wasteland Scrap: "_Let's take them and dump them on top. They're only down here to spy on us._" John Spartan points his finger to Edgar Friendly. Spartan: "_What a minute. You're the guy outside Taco Bell._" Friendly: "_Yeah. What do you want?_" Spartan: "_I guess that you weren't part of the Cocteau plan._" The scraps take their guns off of the cops. Friendly: "_Greed, deception, abuse of power. That's no plan._" John Spartan looks around the Wasteland. Spartan: "_And that's why everyone's down here?_" Friendly: "_You got that right. See. According to Cocteau's plan. I'm the enemy because I like to think. I like to read. I'm into freedom of speech and freedom of choice. I'm the kind of guy who would like to sit in a greasy spoon and wonder gee should I have the t-bone steak or the jumbo rack of barbecued ribs with gravy fries? I want high cholesterol. I want to eat bacon, butter and buckets of cheese. OK. I want to smoke a Cuban cigar the size of Cincinnati in a non smoking section. I want to run through the streets naked with green jello all over my body reading Playboy magazine because I suddenly might feel the need to. OK pal. I've the seen the future. You know what it is? A 47 year old virgin running in his beige pajamas drinking a banana broccoli shake and singing I'm an Oscar Meyer wiener. You live up top you live Cocteau's way. What he wants, when he wants, how he wants. Your other choice come down here and maybe starve to death._" Spartan: "_Al right. Why don't you take charge and lead these people out of here?_" Friendly: "_I'm no leader. I do what I have to do. Sometimes people come with me. All I want to do is bury Cocteau up to his neck in - and let him think happy happy thoughts forever._" Spartan: "_And I've got bad news. I think he wants to kill you._" Friendly: "_What?_"

There is John Spartan walking around with Lenina Huxley and Alfredo Garcia. With them are Edgar Friendly and a band of scraps. They are walking through the underground area. The scraps give back the stun batons to the cops. Those armed scraps put their guns away. Spartan: "_My name is John Spartan. I was frozen for 36 years. They thawed me out to capture this murder death killer. I put several criminals on ice. I was framed for manslaughter. Simon Phoenix hi jacked a bus and killed 30 passengers. I figured that you are Edgar Friendly. These are my partners Alfredo Garcia and Lenina Huxley. I watched a surveillance disk at the museum. This murder death killer is named Simon Phoenix. Raymond Cocteau wants you dead. What did you do?_" Friendly: "_Raymond Cocteau thought that I was trying to assassinate him. I disrupted communications. I just wanted to run Cocteau out of the city. Then we will take over and we are free from dictatorship._"

They go over to the underground restaurant. There are some young men in the background drinking beer. Edgar Friendly gets seated at a table. Lenina Huxley: "_It is curious conclusion which you have deduced, John Spartan. But I can find no fault in your logic. Simon Phoenix is the perfect weapon to send out into these savage regions of which we stand. I'm impressed John Spartan._" Friendly: "_You mean they thawed this guy out just to kill me? I'm flattered._" Spartan: "_Don't be flattered. Be frightened. This guy's a certifiable nightmare._" Friendly: "_And that's why you're down here?_" Spartan: "_Yeah._" The scraps are standing near John Spartan and his 2 partners. Up on top Simon Phoenix and his 7 accomplices have their guns drawn targeting John Spartan and Edgar Friendly. Phoenix: "_Oh. I must've done something right in the previous life. Can't image what that could've been. Two for the price of one. Let's take them boys._" Simon Phoenix and his gang open fire on the good guys. Everyone runs and dives for cover. John Spartan picks up the table using it as a shield. Some scraps are killed in the shootout. Lenina Huxley and Alfredo Garcia along with Edgar Friendly and his scraps go under the catwalks. Lenina Huxley: "_Stay down!_" Edgar Friendly and the armed scraps draw their guns.

Simon Phoenix pulls out his magnetic accelerator gun laughing just as Beppo and some others reload their guns. Phoenix: "_Boom._" Bullets ricochet off of the table not hitting Simon Phoenix or the 6 cryocons or the punk who admires Simon Phoenix. Simon Phoenix shoots down a pole. John Spartan throws the table aside dropping it. He goes over to his daughter. John Spartan jumps onto the woman. Simon Phoenix and his goons fan out as Phoenix is laughing. They keep firing on people. There are people picking up those killed by Simon Phoenix and his cryocon henchmen. John Spartan is still watching. There are scraps who robbed Taco Bell the night before killed by Simon Phoenix's criminal gang. Simon Phoenix has his magnetic accelerator aimed at John Spartan and Edgar Friendly. Wasteland Scrap (Darrin): "_Friendly. Up on top._" The scrap with the long hair and bandana goes over to Edgar Friendly with his gun drawn. Beppo and the 7th Phoenix thug vanish out of sight. Phoenix: "_I'll be god -ed like a New York cockroach._" Edgar Friendly comes out and fires a shot on the bridge with his gun distracting Simon Phoenix.

The scraps Carl and Jackie with another armed scrap named Max fire back at the cryocons Danzig, Elvin, Francis, Adam and Kodo. Edgar Friendly shoots again and this time on the bridge. The bridge flips over knocking down Simon Phoenix and the cryocons Kodo, Danzig and Adam. The scraps Jackie and Carl fire back at Elvin and Francis. Adam rams the scraps Max and Darrin. Beppo reappears with his gun. The 2 scraps fire on Adam almost hitting his scrap armor just as Max and Darrin shoot and kills Beppo and miss at Adam. The tough thug knocks down Max and Darrin. Simon Phoenix is fleeing. John Spartan and Lenina Huxley get back up. So does Alfredo Garcia. Simon Phoenix lands feet first. Alfredo Garcia goes over to Simon Phoenix. He puts his hands out to him trying to apprehend him. 3 huge scraps are fighting the Japanese CryoCon named Kodo. Kodo swings his katana onto 2 scraps. One has an axe and the other has a spiked stick. One of the 3 huge scraps swings a dagger at Kodo. Kodo stabs that scrap in the chest. Kodo vanishes. Simon Phoenix throws some martial arts punches on Alfredo Garcia and throws him into a table. John Spartan has his berretta drawn. Lenina Huxley has her stun baton drawn. John Spartan and Lenina Huxley run after Simon Phoenix. When they get on the surface Simon Phoenix shoots and kills Zachary Lamb.

Somewhere else in the Wasteland by a conduit. There is Ryan with a baseball bat out in one hand a gun in the other hand just as Jason has his gun. Buster, Freddy, Wayne Mac appear. Ryan: "_Here comes trouble._" Jason and Ryan shoot at the hardened residents of the sewers they fire on them. Jason and Ryan shoot Mac on his scrap armor and he falls into the water. Mac hits his head on something just as Wayne, Freddy and Buster are washed away. Mac unconscious is being washed away. Jason: "_We killed them. I heard more and let's go help Edgar Friendly._" Jason and Ryan go into the large cavern to back up Edgar Friendly just as Jason and Ryan put their guns away and Jason draws nun chucks.

The fighting is going on hand to hand and gun fighting. The Scraps Jackie, Carl and Max are still shooting at Elvin and Francis. Scraps named Jason and Ryan take on Danzig and Adam just as Ryan swings his baseball bat at Adam and Jason swings his nun chucks at Danzig. Adam: "_Take me on if you dare._" Some men and women scraps go up on the catwalk after Elvin and Francis. Adam grabs 2 scraps and bangs them into each other. Danzig throws punches back on the scraps that Adam banged into. 2 more scraps named Max and Darrin swing their guns at Adam and Danzig. Elvin, Francis and Danzig are fighting scraps all over them hand to hand. Adam throws that scrap named Max against a wall. Danzig kicks Darrin. A horde of male and female gang up going up on the catwalks and on the floor of the Wasteland. They go beating up on Elvin and Francis on top and on the bottom some scraps with Carl beat up on Danzig. Those cryocons fight back. The scraps and cryocons are fighting each other hand to hand. The fighting has become hand to hand as both sides weren't rich on ammunition. Adam rams into Edgar Friendly.

Edgar Friendly hits Adam on the head with his gun. Jackie had taken a dagger from a fallen friend and got into a blade fight with former yakuza Kodo. Adam throws Edgar Friendly against a wall holding his sawed off shotgun. A woman scrap jumps onto Adam. It's the same woman who jumped on John Spartan at Taco Bell. That woman scrap hangs onto Adam. The woman scrap hits Adam on the back with her knee. Katherine Spartan is watching the scraps and cryocons beat each other up. Female Taco Bell Scrap: "_Take that you tough jerk._" She next kicks Adam on the back of the legs as she jumps off of Adam. The woman scrap throws a punch onto Adam. Adam grabs onto the female scrap. He throws her against a wall. The woman scrap bangs onto the wall. Friendly: "_Face me you tough invader. Leave her alone._" Edgar Friendly gets back up with the gun out of his hand. Edgar Friendly throws punches onto Adam on the chest and in the face. Elvin and Francis bang a bunch of scraps into each other and throw other scraps against a wall. The scrap fighters get back up.

Jackie throws a dagger into Kodo's neck killing him just as Kodo made the move to with his katana to slice down Jackie and Kodo fell dead. Danzig grabs onto a cable. Those scraps shoot at him. Danzig with his feet knocks over the 2 scrap fighters named Jackie and Carl. Ryan and Jason get back up. Adam throws a hard punch onto Edgar Friendly. Jason with his swings his nun chucks at Adam and Danzig as he gets back up on the support grid. Ryan goes after Adam and Danzig with the baseball bat while Jason goes after Danzig and Adam with his nun chucks. Adam throws Edgar Friendly into the pole and banging into the scraps Jason and Ryan. Danzig, Elvin and Francis knock down on Edgar Friendly. Adam throws scraps into each other. Francis fires his smaller gun blowing up a barrel thinking to have killed Edgar Friendly and armed scraps. The 4 surviving cryocons leave the Wasteland. Adam: "_Let's go find Simon Phoenix and meet up with him if he's still alive. Let's hope that John Spartan is dead. We killed Edgar Friendly._" Later on Alfredo Garcia gets back up. The armed scraps give Alfredo Garcia scrap armor and a gun. Edgar Friendly picks up his flare pistol. Garcia: "_I watched John Spartan fire guns. Now I know how to use them._" Friendly: "_We'll go to the police. If those men who me and my band fought then I will have them on parole. They might've been thawed out to help the murder death killer stop us. We'll then take down Raymond Cocteau. Many of you facing those men were nailed at Taco Bell._" Edgar Friendly and the armed scraps leave the Wasteland along with John Spartan's daughter Katherine. Many other scraps that beat up on cryocons pull out flairs and guns as does Edgar Friendly and 6 scrap fighters. They all reload their guns as everyone departs and heads off to the San Angeles police station.

Somewhere else on the streets of San Angeles. There is Simon Phoenix walking on the road. The 4 CryoCons Adam, Danzig, Elvin and Francis show up. They go over to Simon Phoenix. Elvin: "_We killed Edgar Friendly._" Adam: "_I threw him into a pole while Francis with his smaller gun ble w him up._" Danzig: "_Edgar Friendly's followers killed your offspring along with Beppo and Kodo. We killed those who killed your offspring._" Phoenix: "_Let's all go meet with Dr. Raymond Cocteau and we'll kill him and than take over. Once we take over we thaw out everyone else in the cryo-prison. We also kill John Spartan._" They walk off to the Cocteau Center. Simon Phoenix's goons had reloaded their guns as they went off to the Cocteau Center.

At night time at the San Angeles police station. There is John Spartan crashed into the SA PD monument. Lenina Huxley runs up to John Spartan. There's the police car in secure foam. Lenina Huxley: "_John Spartan. John Spartan are you in there? John Spartan!_" Spartan: "_Who do you think it is Huxley?_" John Spartan punches through the foam in the car. Lenina Huxley removes part of the door of her car. John Spartan comes out of the car. John Spartan has a hole in his t shirt and removes part of his uniform. Lenina Huxley: "_I thought that your life force had been prematurely terminated._" Spartan: "_Yeah. I thought that I was history too. What the - happened? All of a sudden this car turned into a cannoli._" Lenina Huxley: "_It's secure foam. And it saved your life. Look at you. You're in shambles._" The 2 cops are walking out of the water. Spartan: "_Don't worry. I can fix it later. All I need is a needle and thread. I really didn't say that. Did I?_" John Spartan angrily throws his police jacket. Spartan: "_-!_" They are walking out of the water. Chief Earle with a band of cops approach John Spartan. Chief Earle is standing in front of John Spartan. Earle: "_John Spartan! You caveman, you're under arrest!_" John Spartan and Lenina Huxley walked past Chief Earle. Earle: "_You are to be returned to the cryo-prison immediately._" Spartan: "_I heard all about that. We'll talk later chief. Right now I need something. Anything. Shotgun, a flare gun._" John Spartan bangs his hands together. Edgar Friendly with Alfredo Garcia with a band of scraps that fought Danzig, Elvin and Francis in a hand to hand fight. approaches the San Angeles police. There are scraps with guns and flares. Alfredo Garcia has on scrap armor and a big gun. Spartan: "_-!_" Earle: "_Defensive red alert. Stun batons on._" Chief Earle walks past the cops and up to the scraps. The cops have their stun batons aimed at the scraps. Edgar Friendly aims his gun at the cops as the other scraps aim their flares at the cops. John Spartan is standing in front of Edgar Friendly and Alfredo Garcia. Spartan: "_Relax. Look at you. You get a bump in the noggin and you think you're Pancho Villa?_" Garcia: "_Who?_" Spartan: "_Never mind._" Friendly: "_Time to take a stand pal._" Spartan: "_Good. While you're doing it, loan me a gun._" Edgar Friendly takes the revolver out of the pocket of his coat. He hands his revolver to John Spartan. Spartan: "_Loan me 2 guns._" A scrap gives John Spartan a belt carrying 2 berrettas. Earle: "_You'd use those weapons of mass destruction against men and women who uphold the law?_" Friendly: "_We use those weapons to shop for groceries -__._" Edgar Friendly turns away.

Edgar Friendly goes over to the scrap named Jackie and a few other scrap fighters. In their background John Spartan sees 2 dead bodies. They are cryocons Beppo and Kodo. He shows them to Lenina Huxley. Than Katherine Spartan had come over to John Spartan and given him his beret and old badge back. Friendly: "_We'll be free as those cops will arrest Raymond Cocteau. Those old criminals and Mac who betrayed us tried to kill us._"

Chief Earle goes over to John Spartan. Lenina Huxley and John Spartan go over to the red car. Lenina Huxley in the passenger side and John Spartan in the driver's seat. Earle: "_John Spartan. You can't leave. You're under arrest. This very concept negates the possibilities of your leaving._" Spartan: "_Skip it Chief._" Earle: "_Lt. Huxley._" Lenina Huxley: "_Chief. You can take this job and shovel it._" The 2 cops get into the car. Spartan puts his hand on the wheel. Spartan: "_Take this job and shovel it._" Lenina Huxley: "_Yeah._" Spartan: "_Close enough._" Earle: "_No. No. No._" John Spartan takes off on Chief Earle.

Meanwhile Lenina Huxley and John Spartan are going after Simon Phoenix and his gang as they departed into the night at the San Angeles police station. There is Chief Earle with his officers. John Spartan had just taken off with Lenina Huxley in the car. There's Edgar Friendly with the scraps. Simon Phoenix and his men had gotten into Cocteau's office. Simon Phoenix was unable to kill Raymond Cocteau so he had the tough criminal named Adam do the work for him and than after Adam killed Raymond Cocteau Simon Phoenix had Elvin and Francis throw his body in the fire. Simon Phoenix had recruited Associate Bob with any cryo-con still free that Simon Phoenix had freed. Simon Phoenix before he left for the cryo-prison had sent Danzig and Francis downstairs to deal with Lenina Huxley and John Spartan. They had gone off to the cryo-prison. Francis was incapacitated by Lenina Huxley. Lenina Huxley had killed Danzig in self defense. Also present is Alfredo Garcia and Katie Spartan John Spartan's daughter. Earle: "_Alfredo Garcia. You are putting your career at risk but you could with help from Edgar Friendly and those scraps with guns hunt down those men Simon Phoenix had already released as they might as well have guns. You must've learned from John Spartan to fire a gun._" Katherine Spartan: "_My father is innocent. Simon Phoenix framed him._" Earle: "_Dr. Cocteau wants John Spartan immediately returned to the cryo-prison. You Alfredo Garcia will capture Simon Phoenix and his accomplices. Captain Burke is semi retired. She lost the methods of fighting. I'll have her hunt down Simon Phoenix's gang. She will have her fighting methods back._" A computer in one of the police cars goes off. Chief Earle goes over to it. They get a report of Raymond Cocteau savoir of the city killed and the thawing of 80 cryocons. Earle: "_Simon Phoenix is thawing out the rest of the cryo-prison and Simon Phoenix had his gang kill Dr. Raymond Cocteau. I hope that John Spartan apprehends Simon Phoenix._" Friendly: "_Cocteau is out of the way now. Now we will be fighting for freedom from terror. We now won our freedom from oppression. Once I take over you will work for me. I will repeal the laws against stuff bad for you. I have you other armed people back up the officers in the city chasing those men down that attacked us. You Jason, Ryan, Carl, Jackie, Darrin and Max will come with me._" Earle: "_Lt. Huxley and Detective Spartan should be at the cryo-prison. I am sending you officers on a city wide manhunt now for Simon Phoenix's criminal gang. There could be men Simon Phoenix is thawed out or every cryocon escaped and are all over the city. You are coming with me Alfredo Garcia. You'll hunt down the men Simon Phoenix had requested released last night. John Spartan didn't think that Simon Phoenix would put criminals together. I didn't want him to know that Simon Phoenix thawed out cryocons because he could take down the whole city. I want every single member of Simon Phoenix's gang brought down and all those cryocons that Simon Phoenix thawed out now and last night put back in cryo-prison with him. I'll send officers to the Cocteau Center. I expect John Spartan and Lenina Huxley at the cryo-prison. You armed scraps are now deputized by me and the SA PD. Let's go off to the cryo-prison. We aren't equipped to deal with Simon Phoenix's criminal army._" Chief Earle with Alfredo Garcia and Edgar Friendly with Katherine Spartan and other armed scraps walk off to the cryo-prison while John Spartan had departed for the cryo-prison going after Simon Phoenix. Simon Phoenix would have Adam, Elvin and Francis as seconds in command to his criminal army as they are left of who Simon Phoenix had already sprung.

Chief Earle, Alfredo Garcia, Katherine Spartan and a band of scraps that fought Simon Phoenix's gang while Lenina Huxley and John Spartan had gone in pursuit of Simon Phoenix at the cryo-prison. Francis had regained conscious and met up with 2 other members of Simon Phoenix's criminal gang while John Spartan snuck into the cryo-prison and went after Chief Earle and Alfredo Garcia. Francis to meet up with 2 other Phoenix thugs Elvin and Adam while Francis gave Adam Danzig's knife as they walked by him after Chief Earle and Alfredo Garcia. John Spartan's allies had departed for the cryo-prison. Lenina Huxley had also woke up and followed Francis around the city. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke and Derek Hammer had been going after Simon Phoenix's goons with armed residents of the underground protecting them. New recruits to Simon Phoenix's criminal gang had been on the lower levels of the cryo-prison building awaiting Simon Phoenix and the rest of his criminal army as they were individual criminals or gang leaders under Simon Phoenix's control before being put in the cryo-prison. Francis had also regained conscious. The SA PD had detected Lt. Lenina Huxley going off to the cryo-prison. She has taken a surveillance disk of the Cocteau killing and trailed Francis an accomplice to Simon Phoenix. He has taken a knife from Danzig. Other scraps with guns went with other cops to back them up and protect them from cryo-cons released by Simon Phoenix.

At a secret passage to the cryo-prison. Adam and Elvin are roaming the city. Elvin has his Uzis. Francis shows up. Adam: "_We'll waste the police chief. I'll rip out hearts of any of the pigs who try to touch us._" Francis: "_I have Danzig's knife to give you. John Spartan or his partner going after us killed Danzig._" Francis gives Danzig's knife to Adam. Adam puts the knife away. Adam had reloaded the Smith and Wesson gun given to him by Simon Phoenix to kill Raymond Cocteau with. Elvin: "_There's a cop who Simon Phoenix didn't kill._" Adam: "_I'll squash him with my hands and that women who backed up John Spartan going after us._" Lenina Huxley is hiding in Phoenix thugs. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke and Derek Hammer show up and go over to Lenina Huxley. Chief Earle with Edgar Friendly, John Spartan's daughter and other scraps like Jason, Ryan, Max, Jackie, Carl and Darrin along with Alfredo Garcia. Adam: "_We thought you were dead._" Francis: "_We'll take you all out._" Ryan: "_I'll face the tough guy here._" Francis draws his small gun and shot gun. Elvin has his Uzis out. Edgar Friendly with Alfredo Garcia and armed scraps Max, Jackie, Darrin and Carl get into a gun fight with Elvin and Francis as they open fire on the good guys. Lenina Huxley gets onto Chief Earle, Katherine Spartan, Dana Crystal Harris-Burke, Derek Hammer and un armed scraps. Lenina: "_You all stay down. I have a disk to show a video of Cocteau being killed as I awoke just before that guy here I knocked out. Zachary Lamb was shot multiple times by Simon Phoenix._" Adam is going after Chief Earle with some other cops. Jason lays a high kick onto Adam. Jason: "_I was into freedom for martial arts. I'll subdue this heavily looking jerk here._" Ryan: "_Face me you tough man._"

Adam grabs Jason by the foot as Ryan throws a punch onto Adam. Adam the Cocteau killer uppercuts Ryan and throws Jason to the ground. Adam stomps on Ryan. Jason roundhouse kicks Adam. Adam throws a hard punch onto Jason. Adam pulls out the knife with the Smith and Wesson gun he got from Simon Phoenix to kill Raymond Cocteau with. Adam stomps on Jason and Ryan. Adam: "_I'll hack you up and all you pigs present and my 2 friends here could shoot the rest of you here and shoot you pigs present with that gun I killed Raymond Cocteau with._" In the battle Edgar Friendly spots Adam with the knife and gun. Friendly: "_I got him. You armed followers of mine can do it. We'll draw them out._" Alfredo Garcia with his gun shoots and kills Francis. Carl shoots and kills Elvin. Edgar Friendly with his powerful caliber gun shoots and kills Adam with a few shots like blowing his head off. Edgar Friendly and other armed scraps put their guns away. Chief Earle: "_I'll need you officers Hammer and Burke the former chief to go to the police station and watch the video of Dr. Raymond Cocteau murdered. We'll get Simon Phoenix's criminal army and John Spartan will get Simon Phoenix himself._" Friendly: "_You guys Jason and Ryan will go with those officers and protect them from any more of Simon Phoenix's gang._" Lenina Huxley gives the surveillance disk to Dana Crystal Harris-Burke as she and Derek Hammer with armed scraps Jason and Ryan depart for the police station. Everyone else depearts for the cryo-prison. Friendly: "_I could then run the city and grant us our freedom._" Just as John Spartan froze Simon Phoenix and shattered him to pieces he blew up his criminal army. The earlier batches there were Gunther, Reggie, Howie, Jed with other convicted criminals along with serial killer Patrick Wilkes put by Zachary Lamb himself in the cryo-prison.

At the cryo-prison outside at night time. John Spartan is running out of the building blown up. Simon Phoenix's criminal army had been blown up. Edgar Friendly and the armed scraps show up. Among them are Jackie, Carl, Max and Darrin with many others. Chief Earle shows up with Alfredo Garcia walking over with other cops standing near him. Lenina Huxley is present. They had departed for the cryo-prison just before John Spartan destroyed it and Associate Bob had abandoned Simon Phoenix. Police cars show up parked. The building is on fire. There are cops running around. There are cops going after criminals and helping people. John Spartan goes over to the police chief. Earle: "_You have apprehended the villain responsible for the murder of our beloved Dr. Raymond Cocteau?_" Spartan: "_Well I wouldn't exactly say apprehend. Let's just say he's history. And the cryo-prison is history too._" Chief Earle takes off his glasses. Earle: "_What will we do? How will we live?_" Friendly: "_I'll tell what were are going to do. We'll go out drinking all of us, get - faced and paint the town literally. Put up graffiti slogans. It will be a blast._" Spartan: "_Wo. Wo. I'm going to tell you what you are going to do. You'll get a little dirty you allot clean. And somewhere in the middle. I don't know. You'll figure it out._" Alfredo Garcia puts his hand on Edgar Friendly's shoulder. Scraps are standing behind Edgar Friendly including Carl. John Spartan is talking to the police chief.

Alfredo Garcia swings his hand. Garcia: _"-ing A._" Spartan: "_Well put._" 2 cops are walking Associate Bob over to Edgar Friendly. Associate Bob: "_Mr. Friendly. Mr. Friendly. Greetings and salutations Edgar Friendly. I'm Associate Bob. And may I say it would be a pleasure to assist you in creating a more humane society._" Friendly: "_Bob. Bob. Let's talk about the hair._" Associate Bob: "_Hair?_" Friendly: "_Pick a color. And lose the kimono. You look like a couch._" Associate Bob: "_Couch?_" Friendly: "_What are you? Surgeon with these gloves?_" Associate Bob walks past Edgar Friendly Lenina Huxley goes over to John Spartan. Edgar Friendly and the scraps leave the site. Somewhere else outside of the cryo-prison. There are many people in the site. Edgar Friendly and the scraps show up along with Alfredo Garcia. Edgar Friendly gives his speech to the crowd. Friendly: "_We are free from oppression and terror now. Raymond Cocteau is gone. We are free for things that are un healthy. I am running for mayor of San Angeles. You are no long living the oppression of Raymond Cocteau._" When Edgar Friendly took over the city Simon Phoenix's mysterious offspring named Mac has regained conscious.

End of Tale


	13. The Spartan Legacy

**Chapter 13: The Spartan Legacy **

Beginning of Tale

Outside of Taco Bell later on at night time the next night. Lenina Huxley and John Spartan walk off into the night. Lenina: "_Last night before off to the cryo-prison Chief Earle with Alfredo Garcia got attacked by the accomplices to Simon Phoenix I had been going after. Maybe the guy I knocked out went off to the cryo-prison. It was a tough looking criminal who killed Dr. Cocteau. Edgar Friendly killed the Cocteau killer while another guy was killed by an armed ally to us._" Spartan: "_He was Adam a convicted mass murderer. The others were Elvin, Franics and Danzig. I snuck into the cryo-prison. I have even dealt with Italian mobsters. My father was in law school after serving the in army like I served in the army. You killed Danzig. I blew up new recruits that were awaiting Simon Phoenix and the rest of his criminal army. Maybe one of you or Alfredo Garcia killed Francis._"

Flash back to late 1957 Staten Island, New York at the home of John Spartan's parents. The song called Sh-Boom is playing on a record player. At the home of Salvatore and Molly Spartan. There are some cops of the NY PD there too along with Sgt. Max Healy who is Captain Steve Healy's father. Also there are Molly and Salvatore Spartan who are John Spartan the Demolition Man's parents. Molly Spartan: "_Sal. I am pregnant._" Salvatore Spartan: "_I love you Molly._" Molly Spartan: "_I love you too Salvatore._" Sgt. Healy: "_He's 6 years old now. He could become a cop after me. We'll prosecute mob boss Anthony Marconi. He has a son and he's divorced._"Salvatore Spartan:"_I fought in World War 2. I could've brought down Adolph Hitler._" Molly and Salvatore Spartan are making love.

Outside of the Spartan's home in the day time. There is Mafia boss Anthony Marconi and his gang. He has his under bosses Charlie, Teddy and Frankie with him. There are also armed mob enforcers. They pull out guns. Anthony Marconi: "_We'll break into Mr. Spartan's home. We'll kill him._" Teddy: "_Salvatore Spartan and his wife Molly are expecting their first child._" Anthony Marconi: "_We'll kill them both and Sgt. Max Healy of the NY PD._" They burst into the home of the Spartan's.

Back to John Spartan's parents and the NY PD. The cops go out with their guns. Mob enforcers show up. Sgt. Healy: "_NY PD. Put your guns down or we will shoot._" Max Healy and officers of the NY PD get into a gun fight with the mobsters. Max Healy shoots down a mobster. A few more mobsters are shot down by the NY PD. The 3 under bosses Charlie, Teddy and Frankie go over to Salvatore Spartan. Teddy: "_We'll kill you now jury man and than we'll get the rest of the jury team against us._" Salvatore Spartan: "_We don't even accept bribes. Nor does Sgt. Healy. We'll stop you._" They are fighting hand to hand. Charlie throws a punch onto Salvatore Spartan. Salvatore Spartan throws a punch back onto Charlie. He throws Charlie into Teddy. Frankie makes the move to pull out his gun. Frankie: "_Die Spartans!_" Molly Spartan strikes Frankie with a chair. Max Healy aims his gun at Frankie. Sgt. Healy: "_Give the gun to me and I won't shoot you._" Marconi shows up. Anthony Marconi: "_You men are taken down by the cops._" Sgt. Healy: "_You are Anthony Marconi under arrest on charges of attempted murder and racketeering._" The cops aim their guns at him and the other mobsters still alive. Sgt. Healy radios for back up. Sgt. Healy: "_This is Max Healy. I need back up. I caught Mafia boss Anthony Marconi and his gang. A few of them were shot down in self defense._"

Back to 2032 in a tunnel. There are Lenina Huxley and John Spartan walking by. The scrap traitor named Mac shows up with Wayne Henderson, Buster and Freddy. John Spartan with Lenina Huxley takes on the scrap traitors. Mac: "_I faced you in the Wasteland last night. Now you will die demolition man._" Spartan: "_You are under arrest for being an accomplice to Simon Phoenix and those who he thawed out._" They throw punches onto each other. Lenina Huxley is martial arts fighting those men. John Spartan throws Mac into the steam where banging into Wayne, Buster and Freddy. Mac falls down with his 3 accomplices and is thought to be dead with his 3 accomplices. Spartan: "_Let's go home now._"

Flash back to the summer of 1987 in the day time at the turf of the white street gang called Caucasian Domination. There is leader Bart Leonard present. Also there are many white guys in the street gang. Bart Leonard: "_There is a vigilantism committee against us. We'll kill them all. People won't take the laws into their own hands against us._"

Outside of the gang turf. There is Lt. Gerald Shadix with his corrupt police squad. They all pull out their guns. Lt. Shadix: "_There's the Caucasian Domination. We'll kill them all and than we kill all of those Italian mobsters as we find them guilty. Let's kill them all._" They open fire on the gang turf. They go shooting down gang members. Bart Leonard and his thugs come out with guns. Bart Leonard: "_You won't execute us. I even kill vigilantes._" They fire back at the dirty cops. 1 dirty cop is shot and killed by Bart Leonard. Lt. Shadix shoots down a few more gang members in the gun fight. The dirty cops shoot and kill the leader Bart Leonard. The rest of the gang members throw down their weapons. Leonard gang member: "_We give up._" Lt. Shadix: "_You are guilty on charges of robberies and vandalism. You are to all be executed._" The bad cops shoot them down killing them.

On the streets of Los Angeles. There is John Spartan in his police squad car. He is on patrol. Los Angeles Radio Dispatcher: "_Any available units. Shots have been fired in down town LA. It's on the turf of Bart Leonard and his street gang._" Spartan: "_Covering that. I think Joe Hawthorne is running this committee in vigilantism. I will go after them. I know where they are stationed._"

At the committee hall. There is Judge Wesker present. Also there is the female juror named Sally Quinn. Others there on the vigilante committee are Nigel Silver. Also there is the chairman Joe Hawthorne. Another from the team is Wade Gunton from the FBI OCD. Jonathan Christensen is another member of the committee who is from the California State Police. There is also Sheriff Reid on the committee who is a man. Joe Hawthorne: "_I can see that John Spartan won't join us. Kill him. John Spartan destroys criminals blowing them up and he even wants people to behave themselves. He rips into crime like a junkyard dog. I am the mayor of Los Angeles._" Judge Wesker: "_I sentence the CD and the Italian Mafia to death._" Sally Quinn: "_I expect the who CD gang run by Bart Leonard to be all dead. Now we have the Mafia run by Sonny Marconi to kill._" Lt. Shadix and his officers come into the place. Lt. Shadix: "_We have killed the entire gang run by Bart Leonard._" Wade Gunton: "_Now we'll kill the entire Mafia run by Sonny Marconi._"

On the streets of Los Angels. There is John Spartan driving over to the committee hall. He gets onto his radio. Spartan: "_It's Officer John Spartan. I am at the Committee Hall. I think that we found our vigilantes._" Nick Kimble: "_I am there too Sgt. Spartan. I am leading IA to the hall._" Also there are officers from Internal Affairs. Also there is Nick Kimble.

Outside of the Committee hall. There is John Spartan with his squad car parked. Nick Kimble also parks his police squad car. Also there are IA officers. They all draw their guns. Spartan: "_I am so good at taking down criminals and the way I make my arrests the committee wants to recruit me. I only kill in self defense._" Nick Kimble: "_The mayor is behind this too. I want to join IA someday._" They go after this murderous committee. John Spartan and Nick Kimble with IA go into the building.

Back to the Committee meeting room. There is the whole committee present. Joe Hawthorne: "_I want to run for mayor of Los Angeles one day. You people will kill the Demolition Man since he won't join with us._" John Spartan with his department bursts in. Spartan: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest on murder charges._" Nick Kimble: "_Lt. Healy tells me that you people have even killed a pimp and his gang._" Spartan: "_You officers killed the CD. One of them was killed by the gang in return._" Lt. Shadix: "_Take them all down. We'll kill them all._" The bad LA cops pull out their batons. John Spartan, Nick Kimble and the IA battle Lt. Shadix and his team hand to hand. John Spartan throws a couple of bad cops into the Sheriff Reid. John Spartan pulls out his gun. He aims his gun at the rest of the committee. Spartan: "_Don't any of you move. You are all under arrest. Put those hands up._" Everyone is held at gun point by the IA and Nick Kimble. John Spartan throws the chairman into a wall as he tries to escape. Spartan: "_You won't get away chairman. You won't even run for mayor. We'll have you all convicted and than you'll all be put in prison for the rest of your lives._" John Spartan grabs the chairman.

At Mafia headquarters in the day time. There is Mafia boss Sonny Marconi sitting at his desk. There are also those who were under bosses 11 years back. One of them was named after his father in Anthony's gang. Sonny has a bag of cocaine with him. Sonny Marconi: "_This vigilante committee is after me. They want to kill me._" Mario: "_I beat up on Healy 11 years ago. He's now a lieutenant of the LA PD._" Louie: "_John Spartan is now on the LA PD since he got out of the Army. He killed his corrupt commander._" Sonny Marconi: "_We'll kill John Spartan. I think that this vigilantism committee is taken down by Internal Affairs and LA PD._"

Outside of Mafia headquarters. There are many police cars there. Also there is John Spartan with Lt. Healy in his police squad car. Many other cops show up. One of those cops is Nick Kimble. Lt. Healy: "_I arrested those mobsters before. I have for a short time been friends with John Spartan back than. We took down this Mob family before. John Spartan was new to the US Army when he and I battled those mobsters._" They all come out of the cars and into mob headquarters.

Somewhere else inside Mafia headquarters. There are Italian thugs present. Also there is under boss Mario present. Mario: "_That must be John Spartan. Also is that Steve Healy of the LA PD? Get them and kill them._" The cops all show up. Italian thugs pull out their guns. Lt. Healy, Nick Kimble and other officers' fire back shooting down those mobsters. John Spartan and Mario throw punches onto each other. Mario: "_You all threw us into each other 11 years ago. We are out of prison now._" 2 more under bosses named Louie and Frankie Jr. show up. John Spartan throws them into each other. Other mob hoods throw down their guns. Lt. Healy and Nick Kimble aim their guns at the Mafia hoods. Lt. Healy: "_You are all under arrest on charges of racketeering and drug dealing._" Spartan: "_I will take out Sonny Marconi. I arrested this entire vigilantism committee._"

In Sonny Marconi's office. There is Sonny at his desk. John Spartan rams into the door. John Spartan aims his gun at Sonny Marconi. Spartan: "_Sonny Marconi. We meet again. You are under arrest. My father and Lt. Healy's father took down your father._" Marconi comes up with his hands up. Sonny Marconi: "_I give up. I won't try to kill you._" John Spartan puts his pair of handcuffs onto Sonny Marconi. Lt. Healy shows up with Nick Kimble. Spartan: "_Sonny has given up. I will have him booked._" The Mafia boss is being taken out of the building.

Back to 2032 at the home of the Spartans in the day time. Lenina Huxley and John Spartan come home. They go into their apartment building. Spartan: "_I told you Lenina that there was Adam a tough thug that my rookie Dana Crystal Harris put on ice while I put another criminal on ice. That was Danzig who you killed and you knocked Francis unconscious but someone killed him and Adam and Elvin. My allies killed Beppo and Kodo. Edgar Friendly killed Adam. Most of those that Simon Phoenix had thawed out were who I put on ice._"

Over this Time Mac also known as Simon Phoenix Jr. is thought to be dead. In 2034 John Spartan marries Lenina Huxley. In 2035 Lenina Huxley gives birth to Melissa Spartan. In 2037 Lenina Huxley and John Spartan have Joey Spartan. John Spartan's 2 granddaughters Dana and Kelly coach Special Olympics by 2040's.

End of Tale


	14. Spartan's Special Legacy

**Spartan's Special Legacy **

Beginning of Tale

2042

At the turf of Luciano Almelo at night time. There is Luciano and his gang. Luciano: "_There will soon be the special Olympics in California at UCLA. San Angeles has been made crime free 10 years ago. There's a cop there called the Demolition Man. Let's kill him if he gets in the way._" Almelo Under boss: "_We will kill John Spartan than._" Luciano: "_Exactly. He once put away a biker gang that a special Olympian testified against back in 1993. I know the history of San Angeles._" They all depart for San Angeles.

Somewhere else in the city in California. There are the cars with Luciano and his gang.

The next day in San Angeles at the track. There are Kelly and Dana Andrews with their girls and boys various ages in the Special Olympics. Also present is Holly Hammer. John Spartan shows up with Lenina Huxley-Spartan and their 2 kids Joey and Melissa. Spartan: "_I can see that your athletes are practicing._" Lenina: "_Dana Crystal Harris-Burke once did the torch run before San Angeles was formed. I even learned the history of special Olympics back in the 20__th__ century._" Spartan: "_There's News of Luciano Almelo a mafia boss in California and if he comes here I will arrest him._"

Somewhere else on the streets of San Angeles. There are Max, Darrin, Jackie, Carl, Jason and Ryan walking down the streets of San Angeles. There is Lenina Huxley-Spartan driving her car. John Spartan is riding aboard. There are the Special Olympics athletes running down the streets. There is Holly Hammer on her bicycle along with Dana and Kelly Andrews on their bikes. Ryan: "_We men never drove and most of the Special Olympics athletes never had driver's licenses. They could run with me._" Jason: "_David Andrews is to testify against a mob boss._" Dana Andrews: "_My father is a bartender at the club in San Angeles._" Kelly Andrews: "_Your father Holly is a cop in San Angeles. Luciano Almelo might come to San Angeles._" Holly Hammer: "_My father was off duty with Officer Burke when Dr. Raymond Cocteau was killed. John Spartan killed who lead to the murder of Dr. Raymond Cocteau.._"

Flashback to 1993 near the summer time.

By a park in Los Angeles in the day time. There is Dan Jesting with his biker gang. They are men different races with some women in the gang. Dan Jesting: "_There's Special Olympics going on at UCLA. We could sneak in and deal to athletes. We'll waste John Spartan also known as the Demolition Man._" The biker gang heads off to the park.

At the park in Los Angeles. There is Tommy a 25 year old Special Olympics athlete running with his coach Kristina a 22 year old watching him. There are various people at the park. Dan Jesting shows up with his biker gang. Dan Jesting pulls out supplies of Meth. He is dealing to people at the park. Kristina: "You _are doing well Tommy. I know that you never had a driver's license. I am driving you home._" Tommy: "_Lt. Healy is a friend of our's and has given us rides as we don't drive. I failed driver's ed._"

Near by the Los Angeles police station in the day time. There is Kristina driving her car with Tommy aboard. Kristina parks her car at the Los Angeles police station. Tommy: "_I will testify to Dan Jesting dealing._"

Inside of the Los Angeles police station. In Lt. Healy's office. There is Steve Healy at his desk. John Spartan is also present. He has on black clothes and a beret. Healy: "_I think that the biker gang is at the Special Olympics. I am doing the torch run._" Spartan: "_I'll be there too. If Dan Jesting with his biker gang ever shows up there I will arrest them._" Kristina shows up with Tommy. Healy: "_Kristina. Tommy. Officer Spartan. You remember my daughter Kristina._" Spartan: "_I will take down Dan Jesting and his biker gang. I remember doing the torch run when I arrested the Russian Mafia on my rookie days._"

Back to 2042 at the San Angeles police station in the main room. There is Erwin the veteran dispatcher at his desk. Chief Earle is also there present. Chief Earle is on a view phone talking to Edgar Friendly the mayor of San Angeles. Friendly: "_I want John Spartan after Luciano Almelo and his gang if they come to San Angeles. One of the athletes of Holly Hammer is testifying against Luciano Almelo in racketeering._" Over these years Edgar Friendly was 3 times elected mayor of San Angeles. George Earle had been the police chief for a long time. Lenina Huxley and John Spartan show up in the door way. James MacMillan the tough cop comes into the room with Derek Hammer. Derek Hammer: "_My daughter is coaching the teams. She chose not to drive as she is into bike riding._" Lenina: "_We need to get a picture of Luciano Almelo here._"

Lenina Huxley-Spartan goes over to a computer. There's a picture of Luciano Almelo. There are pictures of Luciano's gang next. David Andrews the ex son in law of John Spartan shows up next. Spartan: "_David. I remember you married my daughter while I was frozen._" David Andrews: "_I think that Luciano Almelo wants to do business with us._" Spartan: "_We are in corruptible here in San Angeles. I am the only on here to deal with organized crime. I remember the biker gang that my boss's daughter testified against. My boss Steve Healy who was my captain was doing the torch run and his daughter with her athlete that never drove testified against the biker gang._" He goes over to John Spartan. John Spartan had discovered his daughter being married and divorced in the 2020's when he was frozen and they had 2 daughters named Dana and Kelly. They were born in the 2020's. John Spartan discovered this through his daughter a few days after making San Angeles crime free.

Flashback to the near summer of 1993.

At the biker gang turf at night time. There is Dan Jesting and his gang. They have money and supplies of meth with them. The bikers depart from their turf heading off to a bar. Dan Jesting: "_Let's go to the biker bar. Lt. Steve Healy of the LA PD is doing the torch run. His officers have busted those who we dealt to at the park._"

At the home of the Spartan's at night time. There is Madeline Spartan with Katie Spartan present. She is 3 years old. John Spartan comes to inside of the house. Spartan: "_I remember that your mother did want you to marry a cop._" Madeline Spartan: "_My father is a bus driver who has had many Special Olympics athletes like Tommy whose coach is Lt. Healy's daughter._" Spartan: "_I have busted many criminals here in the city._"

At a biker bar at night time. There are many people present in the bar. Dan Jesting with his biker gang comes into the biker bar. Dan Jesting has supplies of meth with him. Dan Jesting's gang is supplying meth to the bikers in the bar. One of them gives Dan his money. Dan Jesting: "_Look out for John Spartan. He's known as the Demolition Man and his superiors could bust you._"

Back to 2042 near the summer time at night time. At a club in San Angeles. There is Luciano Almelo and his gang present. They get seated at a table. There is the club owner Quincy Reubens present. Also present is David Andrews the bartender who was John Spartan's ex son in law. Luciano goes over to Quincy. Luciano: "_Are you Quincy Reubens?_" Quincy Reubens: "_Yes._" Luciano: "_How would you like to work for us?_" Quincy Reubens: "I _don't deal to gangsters.  
But I will get you guys a seat. I won't talk._" Luciano: "_You better not or you are dead._" They are talking. Quincy Reubens had opened a club in San Angeles when Raymond Cocteau's society has fallen and Edgar Friendly took over after the death of Simon Phoenix.

At the home of the Spartan's at night time. In the living room there are Lenina Huxley-Spartan, John Spartan, Holly Hammer, Derek Hammer Holly's father, Melissa Spartan, Joey Spartan, the armed scarps Jason, Jackie, Carl, Max, Darrin and Ryan and John Spartan's 2 granddaughters. Lenina Huxley-Spartan's computer comes on. They are tracking down Luciano Almelo. Spartan: "_I found Luciano at Quincy Reubens's club. He could pose as a person taking bribes just for us to put this gangster away in the new San Quentin._"

Flash back to the near summer of 1993 in the next day. At the Los Angeles police station in the briefing room. There is Captain Charlie Rogers present standing up with pictures of Dan Jesting and his motorcycle gang.

Also present are 4 other devil worshipping cops. There is also Lt. Healy present. Kristina comes into the room with Tommy. Captain Rogers: "_We have found Dan Jesting and his biker gang's drug club. Let's take it down and maybe they will lead us to them._" Spartan: "_I have a hunch that Dan Jesting is going to attack Special Olympics and deal to people there._" Healy: "_I am doing the torch run soon. My daughter and her athlete are witnesses._" Tommy: "_Your father in law Officer Spartan is my bus driver. He takes me to work and home from work._"

At the meth lab later on in the daytime. There are dealers and suppliers with the meth. Dan Jesting is present. Dan Jesting: "_We have a Special Olympian testifying against us. We could incapacitate the police and kill the athlete. Let's waste Officer John Spartan._" Dan Jesting leaves the place.

Outside of the meth lab in the daytime. Police cars show up. John Spartan is driving one of them with Lt. Healy aboard. There's a news crew outside with the camera man there. John Spartan rams his car into the drug lab.

Inside of the drug lab. There are the suppliers and makers there. John Spartan's police car comes into the place. Lt. Healy has his gun drawn. Healy: "_You are all under arrest._" All those other cops burst in with guns drawn. John Spartan comes out with his gun drawn. He aims it at the suppliers and cook. Spartan: "_Stay right where you are._"

Later on outside. There are drug makers in handcuffs. John Spartan stands by Captain Rogers and Lt. Healy. Spartan: "_I am driving one of the cars while you do the torch run. We'll try to nail those bikers before the Special Olympics events. Tommy won many ribbons and medals._"

The next day in 2042 San Angeles near by the former Cocteau Center. There is Luciano Almelo and his gang present. Luciano: "_This was run by the mayor/gov Raymond Cocteau as this building was once the Los Angeles Convention Center._"

Outside of the San Angeles Police Station. There is the tough Captain James MacMillan present. Also there are Lenina Huxley and John Spartan. Also there is present Deputy Police Chief Derek Hammer. Spartan: "_I have a hunch that Luciano Almelo is at the former Cocteau Center. He wants to take over._" They all get into police squad cars.

Outside of the former Cocteau Center. There is Luciano and his gang with cigarettes and cocaine. The SA PD shows up. The cops come out of their cars. Luciano: "_Get them!_" The mob guys go after the police. Lenina Huxley round house kicks a gangster. John Spartan is clobbering some gangsters.

James MacMillan and Derek Hammer throw punches onto some gangsters. John Spartan bangs some gangsters into each other. John Spartan pulls out his gun. He aims it at the rest of the gangsters and Luciano Almelo. Spartan: "_You are all under arrest. Get your hands up. I trained San Angeles police officers to use guns._" They all put their hands up.

Over this time Quincy Reubens and John Spartan's granddaughters with the Special Olympics athletes and Holly Hammer testified against Luciano Almelo. Luciano and his gang were sent to the new San Quentin. Judge Martin has sentenced Luciano and his gang to 5 years under computer rehab in the new San Quentin.

Flashback to near the summer of 1993 on the events day. At the biker gang turf. There is Dan Jesting with his biker thugs. Some of them have guns with them. They all leave on their bikes.

At the tracks and field somewhere in Los Angeles, California in the day time on the UCLA campus. There is John Spartan in his police uniform and beret watching. There are athletes doing the jumps and javelin throws. Also there is Tommy with his coach Kristina. There are also off duty cops present. Dan Jesting and his biker gang shows up. Spartan: "_It's them._" Some outlaw bikers pull out guns. Dan Jesting: "_There's John Spartan. Let's take out the special Olympian Tommy. Also there's Kristina Healy._" Spartan: "_Everyone get down._" Everyone gets down. John Spartan and the off duty cops pull out their guns.

They fire on the bikers with guns. John Spartan shoots down some outlaw bikers. Dan Jesting and his gang get off of their bikes. John Spartan grabs a javelin. Tommy and Kristina get back up. John Spartan throws a javelin at the motorcycles knocking them down. Spartan: "_Now you guys won't get away._" John Spartan gets onto his radio to send in the SWAT team. Spartan: "_This is Officer John Spartan. I need the SWAT team at UCLA. I have captured Dan Jesting's biker gang._"

Other bikers go after John Spartan. John Spartan is clobbering outlaw bikers. He throws some to the ground. John Spartan bangs a few more outlaw bikers into each other. The other cops hold their guns onto surviving bikers. Dan Jesting pulls out a knife. Spartan: "_Drop the knife Jesting or you are dead._" Dan Jesting: "_You're the dead one Officer Spartan._" John Spartan shoots him down killing him.

Over this time the bikers were taken in and offered by Captain Rogers to join him in devil worshipping. Tommy won a gold medal in running.

John Spartan's unit has arrested meth dealers while Captain Rodgers recruited the drug makers into the devil worship band to keep them out of prison as he cut a deal with them. It was known that John Spartan killed Captain Rogers and the evil priestess Eliza Petty and killed those drug makers they recruited. Also there were outlaw bikers that survived who were taken down by John Spartan when he dropped the stage curtain onto them.

Back to 2042 at the UCLA tracks and field. There are Holly Hammer, Dana Andrews and Kelly Andrews the coaches with their athletes from San Angeles present. In the bleachers watching are John Spartan, Lenina Huxley-Spartan, Katherine Spartan, David Andrews, Dana Crystal Harris-Burke with her husband John, many of the former Wasteland scraps along with Jackie, Carl, Max, Darrin, Jason and Ryan. Also present is Derek Hammer. Also present is mayor Edgar Friendly. There are javelin throws and long jumps along with running. Spartan: "_My grand daughter's athletes are doing it._"

Over this time the athletes of John Spartan's granddaughters and Holly Hammer have won gold medals. Lisa Earle had joined was trained as cop in San Angeles. She was the daughter of George Earle the police chief. Lisa Earle has gone over to New York City to be a cop there.

End of Tale


	15. Lisa Earle

**Chapter 15: Lisa Earle**

Beginning of Tale

In this time John Spartan had trained Lisa Earle explosives and how to use a gun. Lisa Earle had gone into police training.

In 2047 near the summer time somewhere in the city of San Angeles at the entrance of the city. They had come to California as they had eluded the Atlantic City Police Department. There is Wayne Henderson with his 4 minions Bella a woman, a man named Otto, a man named Buster & a man named Freddy. They are walking to the place. Wayne Henderson: "_I need you Bella and Otto to rob the San Angeles bank. There's a cop called John Spartan on this local police department. He's called the Demolition Man as we have heard. He thought to have killed me the night after he killed Simon Phoenix._" Bella: "_We have eluded Ariel Berry of the Atlantic City Police Department who was put in charge of going after us by the chief._" Wayne Henderson: "_This city was made crime free 5 years ago when the Italian mob was taken down by the Demolition Man. I will meet up with pirate captain Marco Karachi. We'll smuggle cigarettes into the United States._"

At the UCLA campus. There are John Spartan's 2 granddaughters Dana and Kelly present. Also there is Holly Hammer the daughter of Derek Hammer. Also present are the scraps named Jason and Ryan. Lisa Earle is also there. Lisa Earle: "_I have now joined the San Angeles Police Department. I think I will move to New York City if I transfer to there and maybe be an officer there._" Holly Hammer: "_We should always be friends than. My father is a police instructor._" Ryan: "_We have Special Olympics going on here next week._" Jason: "_I remember that I killed a cryocon Simon Phoenix released just as Ryan here knocked out and thought to have killed the traitor to us. This leads to John Spartan making this city crime free._" Lisa Earle: "_I am on duty today._" Lisa Earle goes over to her car. Ryan and Jason walk off into the day. Holly Hammer with John Spartan's 2 granddaughters ride on bicycles.

Later on in the day at the San Angeles police station. Inside of the main room. There are the cops at their desks. Also there is Captain Lenina Huxley-Spartan with John Spartan present. Also there is Chief Earle with his daughter Lisa. There is Erwin the veteran dispatcher at his desk. Earle: "_We have criminals here who came from New Jersey/York. They eluded the Atlantic City police and the Las Vegas police. Their names are on the monitor._"

There is a picture of Wayne Henderson and his 4 minions. They are reports of them. There were reports that they had eluded the Atlantic City Police Department and the Las Vegas Police Department. Earle: "_I will need you John Spartan to go after them._" Lenina, John Spartan with Lisa Earle depart the San Angeles police station.

In the San Angeles Police Station Parking Lot. Alfredo Garcia is out in the parking lot. John Spartan comes out with his wife and new partner Lisa Earle. Garcia: "_Anything new?_" Lisa Earle: "_We have criminals again in San Angeles._" Lisa Earle gets into the driver's seat of the police car. Alfredo Garcia gets into the front seat. Lenina Huxley and John Spartan get into the back seats. They go out into the city.

Somewhere else on the streets of San Angeles. There is present Wayne Henderson. Wayne Henderson: "_You Bella and Otto shoot the door open to the bank. I could disrupt communications._" Also there are his 4 minions. Bella and Otto depart for the bank.

At a bank in San Angeles. Bella and Otto show up. They pull out their guns. They shoot the door open.

Inside of the San Angeles Bank. The alarm goes off. There are men, women and children there. Also there are the bank tellers. Bella and Otto enter the bank with guns. Otto: "_Everyone get down. This is a robbery._" Bella: "_Don't try anything funny._" Everyone with the tellers get down on the ground.

Somewhere else on the streets of San Angeles. There is Lisa Earle driving the car with Alfredo Garcia, Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan riding aboard. They get a report of a bank robbery. Lisa Earle: "_We have a bank robbery Lt. Spartan and Captain Huxley-Spartan._" Garcia: "_I think that we have found Bella DeMatteo and Otto Herman._" Lenina Huxley and John Spartan with Alfredo Garcia draw their guns as does Lisa Earle.

Back at the bank in San Angeles. Bella and Otto come out. The police cruiser being driven by Lisa Earle shows up. Otto: "_Bella. It's the cops._" Bella and Otto are shooting at the police car. The doors open. Spartan: "_Drop the guns or we'll open fire._" Bella: "_Screw that!_" Lenina: "_Open fire._" The cops fire back at Bella and Otto. Bella goes down. Otto: "_You will rookie pay for killing Bella._" Otto comes up to the police car firing on it. John Spartan shoots down Otto killing him. Spartan: "_Let's call for back up. I have dealt with bank robberies even in the 20__th__ century._"

In the Wasteland later on in the day. There is Wayne Henderson with Freddy and Buster left. Also there is Mac aka Simon Phoenix Jr. Wayne Henderson: "_I need you Frankie and Buster to waste John Spartan. Bella and Otto were either killed or arrested._" Mac: "_I am Mac the new criminal leader. You can be my second in command. I got pirates to come to San Angeles. John Spartan and company think that I am dead._" Freddy and Buster depart from the Wasteland to the San Angeles police station.

At the San Angeles police station outside in the day time. There are Freddy and Buster present. Buster has a crow bar with him. Freddy has metallic stick with him. They enter the San Angeles police station.

Somewhere inside of the police station. There are cops there with stun batons out. Freddy and Buster enter the police station. The cops have their stun batons and Freddy and Buster. Freddy with his stick strikes a cop as does Buster with the crow bar. They kick the cops. Freddy: "_You get us to the main room._" Buster: "_Or otherwise we crack your heads open._"

In the police station main room. There is Officer Erwin at his desk. Also present are Chief Earle, Alfredo Garcia, Lenina Huxley-Spartan, Lisa Earle and John Spartan. The Tough Cop James MacMillan is also present. Spartan: "_Bella and Otto fired on us._" Lisa Earle: "_This is the first time I ever killed a person._" Spartan: "_It was either them or us. I killed many criminals in self defense._" Buster and Freddy show up. They enter the door. Erwin gets up on his desk. Erwin: "_Hey. You men are under arrest._" Buster: "_Smash John Spartan._" Lenina: "_You'll have to go through us to get to John Spartan my husband._" Lisa Earle: "_You 2 men are under arrest._" Freddy throws a punch onto Erwin the veteran dispatcher.

All those cops present draw stun batons. They go after Freddy and Buster. John Spartan rams into the 2 thugs. Freddy strikes John Spartan with the metal stick. Freddy: "_I got you now John Spartan._" John Spartan reverses the metallic stick hitting Freddy. Buster strikes his crow bar. Lisa Earle strikes the crow bar with her stun baton. Buster is zapped. Lisa Earle next strikes Buster on the back with her stun baton. John Spartan sends a punch onto Freddy's face knocking him down. John Spartan aims his stun baton at those 2 thugs. Spartan: "_Now you 2 hold it right there._"

Later on in an interrogation room. There are Freddy and Buster there. John Spartan comes in with Lisa Earle and Lenina Huxley-Spartan his wife. Spartan: "_Where's Wayne Henderson?_" Buster: "_He's going to the pier tonight to meet up with pirates coming into San Angeles as they smuggle cigarettes into the city._" Freddy: "_I would think that you have dealt with all kinds of criminals Lt. Spartan. I know all about you._" Lenina: "_We'll raid the pier and take down pirates. I have never dealt with pirates before._"

On the pier of San Angeles at night time. There is present Wayne Henderson. A pirate ship shows up. The band of pirates with their captain Marco Karachi shows up. Wayne Henderson: "_Over here._" They go over to Wayne Henderson.

Somewhere else on the streets of San Angeles. There are police cars there. In one of the cars there is Lisa Earle driving it. Also present in Lisa Earle's car are Alfredo Garcia up front and than John Spartan with his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan in the back. Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan draw guns as does Alfredo Garcia. Lisa Earle drives off to the pier.

Back on the pier of San Angeles. The pirates come off of the ship. Wayne Henderson and the pirates get back onto the ship. Wayne Henderson: "_We'll kill a cop called the Demolition Man. His name is Lt. John Spartan. His father in law is the mayor of San Angeles._" The police show up. The pirates draw guns as does their captain and Wayne Henderson. The cops park cars. One of the cars there is Chief Earle with James MacMillan driving it. The other is John Spartan with his 3 partners. They all come out with guns drawn. Spartan: "_This is Lt. John Spartan of the San Angeles police department. I have caught you men smuggling cigarettes into the city. You are all under arrest._"

The pirates shoot at the cops. Chief Earle and James MacMillan draw their guns. They fire on the pirates as does John Spartan and company. There is gun fighting going on. John Spartan with Lisa Earle shoots down a few pirates. A few more pirates come off of the ship. John Spartan shoots them down. The rest of the pirates with their captain and Wayne Henderson throw down their guns. Marco: "_We give up._" Wayne Henderson: "_We went onto the boat to bring out the cigarettes._" John Spartan rams onto the pirate ship. Other cops follow the lead. John Spartan goes over to Wayne Henderson. He puts a pair of handcuffs onto him. Spartan: "_I know who you are from the computer. Bella and Otto were killed trying to shoot us down. Freddy and Buster are in custody. You are being shipped back to New Jersey._"

Days later at City Hall outside. There is Lenina Huxley-Spartan's father James along with deputy mayor Jack Hensen. Also present are Dana and Kelly Andrews. Holly Hammer is there too along with John Spartan and his wife Lenina. Lisa Earle is there too. James Huxley: "_Good work John Spartan. You have nailed criminals that have come into the city. They have been incarcerated. Those pirates will go to the new San Quentin._" Lisa Earle: "_An officer of the NY PD just retired. I am taking his place. I am transferring to New York City._" Holly Hammer: "_Maybe we'll always be friends and you could watch Special Olympics in New Jersey/York._" Spartan: "_My 2 granddaughters are Special Olympics coaches here. Holly's father is training some new officers._" Everyone leaves the place.

Many days later in New York City at night time on the gang turf. There are thugs various races males and females young. There is also gang leader Blake Nixon. He is a white male in his early 30's. They all pull out their guns. Blake Nixon: "_We'll take over New York City. I answer to Boris Knox who is descended from Mafia boss Anthony Marconi who died of a heart attack in prison here years ago and his son took over the business._" They go out into the city.

On the streets of New York City. There is Chief Laurence Byrnes with his officers. They are in police vehicles. In the police chief's car. There is Larry Byrnes driving down the street. Chief Byrnes: "_We are getting close to Blake Nixon's gang. Once we take them down this city becomes crime free. We just had Lisa Earle transfer to here and her father is the veteran chief of the San Angeles police over in California._" He pulls out his gun. The cops all get to gang turf. The cops all get out of their cars. They draw guns. The gang members show up. They fire on the police as they come out. The gang members fire on the police and their chief. The police chief shoots down a Hispanic thug with long purple hair. Chief Byrnes: "_Lisa Earle's father is the police chief in San Angeles, California._"

At Times Square in the day time. There is Michael Drake driving down the streets. With him is Lisa Earle a transferee. Lisa Earle: "_John Spartan told me about a bunch of Los Angeles criminals. He took them down." _There are many people walking down Times Square. Michael Drake gets a call on his radio. New York Radio dispatcher: "_Officer Drake. I know that you have Lisa Earle with you. I need you down at the turf of Blake Nixon. They need assistance from you._" Lisa Earle answers the radio. Lisa Earle: "_I am on it._" He goes off to Times Square with sirens blaring. Lisa Earle pulls out her gun. Lisa Earle: "_I'll make this city crime free. John Spartan was born here. He moved to California when he was 10 years old._"

Back to gang turf. Gang members and New York City police officers are shooting at each other. A few cops are shot down who are wearing body armor. The police chief shoots down a female thug with long pink hair who was white. Officers Lisa Earle and Michael Drake show up in their police squad cars. Chief Byrnes: "_None of my officers were killed as they are wearing body armor._" Lisa Earle goes shooting at the gang members. Michael Drake pulls out his gun. Lisa Earle: "_We'll move in with me._"

He too is shooting at gang members. They shoot down a few. The cops with the chief move in on the gang turf. Many gang members are shot down by the police. A News crew shows up along with Mayor Wilkinson and Deputy Mayor Daniel Earle son of retired San Angeles police chief George Earle and sister of Lisa Earle. Also there is Boris Knox an industrialist. Boris Knox: "_We'll put an end to crime here. I was descended from Mafia boss Anthony Marconi._"

Inside the gang turf. The gun fighting is going on. Lisa Earle shoots down some gang members. Other females and males in the gang throw down their guns. The police chief and the other officers aim their guns at those gang members. Chief Byrnes: "_Don't move. You are all under arrest._" Lisa Earle and Michael Drake go after Blake Nixon. Lisa Earle: "_We'll nail the leader of the gang._"

In Blake Nixon's drug dealing center. There is Blake Nixon there with illegal cigarettes and narcotics. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake show up. They aim their guns at the gang leader. Lisa Earle: "_NY PD. Don't move. You are under arrest on illegal drug dealings. In this time cigarettes are illegal. Put your hands up._" Blake Nixon pulls out his gun and starts fleeing. He fires on the cops. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake fire back. Lisa Earle hits the gang leader in the chest. Lisa Earle: "_Put the guns down or we'll kill you._" Blake Nixon: "_Never. I'll kill you both._" The gang leader keeps on firing. Lisa Earle shoots him again as does Michael Drake. They kill him. Chief Byrnes shows up. Lisa Earle: "_He refused to put his guns down._" So does the mayor and deputy mayor along with Boris Knox. Mayor Wilkinson: "_I am the New York City mayor._" The police chief goes over to Lisa Earle and Michael Drake. The mayor and deputy mayor shake hands with Lisa Earle. Mayor Wilkinson: "_This man here is Boris Knox. He's an industrialist._" Boris Knox: "_Nice to meet you Officer Earle._" Lisa Earle: "_We ended crime in San Angeles._" They all leave the place.

Over this time criminal gangs all over New Jersey and New York were taking down by local police departments and federal law enforcement officers. New York City was the only city with crimes going on in New Jersey/York.

1 year later at the New York City Police Station in the day time. Outside there are Lisa Earle and Michael Drake walking in. Lisa Earle: "_John Spartan told me about the Mafia that was run by Anthony Marconi and than his son Sonny. John Spartan told me in the violent times of Los Angeles before San Angeles and before my father became a cop that Italian mobsters, African mobsters and the tongs were aligned with each other against various criminals in Los Angeles and they all got whacked and their killers are all dead or reformed. Any of them that survived those times were frozen in cryo-prison._" Michael Drake: "_I heard about this cryo-prison in California. The New York cryo-prison was shut down after the cryo-prison in California was destroyed by John Spartan where he blew up the criminal master mind and any of those still frozen._"

In police chief Byrne's office in the day time. There is Chief Byrne at his desk. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake walk into the police chief's office. They are talking. Chief Byrnes: "_We have crime back in New York City. We don't know who the criminal master mind is. Dr. Alana Jeffers is illegally cloning criminals. We need you to find their whereabouts and arrest the goons to Dr. Jeffers. She has come to the city that was crime free for one year now. Boris Knox even set up his new headquarters in New York City. He's a prime suspect because of his human cloning obsession._" The 2 cops depart for the mayor's office.

At the Knox Industries. There is Boris Knox present. Also there is Dr. Alana Jeffers. With them are their goons Todd, Eve, Sarah, Budd, Bill and Otis. There are many clone thugs there. They are clones of old day New York City mobsters Italian or Russian or even Irish and street hoodlums various races from New York City. They are all suited in black clothing. Boris Knox: "_I want you people to go kill the mayor and deputy mayor. I could become the new mayor of New York City and you Bill can become the deputy mayor. We'll kill the US president Edgar Friendly next._" Dr. Jeffers: "_We'll have the world too. I will run your business when you become the new president Mr. Knox. Sarah, Eve, Otis and Budd. You'll take your band of clone thugs to the mayor's office. We'll kill the chief of police and commissioner of the NY PD and than we'll kill Lisa Earle who is now known as the Demolition Chick who learned things from a cop who was in the US Army years ago._" They depart with Sarah, Eve, Otis and Budd. They go after Mayor Wilkinson and Deputy Mayor Healy.

At the mayor's office in New York City outside. There is a police car parked out there. They come out with guns drawn. A SWAT team van shows up next. The swats follow Detectives Lisa Earle and Michael Drake. Lisa Earle: "_I am protecting my own brother. My sister is re performing the song called Earth Angel released 90 years before her recording._" The cops all go looking out for clone thugs and assassins. Sarah, Eve, Otis and Budd and the clone thugs show up. Lisa Earle: "_They must be our enemies. My father told me about clone thugs and they even tried to kill him as John Spartan killed them._" Lisa Earle takes on Sarah and Eve. Eve: "_I am Eve. No Adam. I heard about him from California who killed the Mayor/Gov Raymond Cocteau._" Lisa Earle: "_Adam has been dead for years who was one of those killed by Edgar Friendly._" Michael Drake takes on Otis and Budd. Budd: "_You must be the Demolition Chick's boyfriend._" The 2 cops battle those 4 thugs in a gun fight. The SWAT team officers get into a gun fight with the clone thugs. The 4 thugs fire on the cops. Lisa Earle shoots down Sarah just as Michael Drake shoots down Budd. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake are left fighting Otis and Eve. Otis: "_There are Otis and Eve. Not Adam and Eve since Adam is long dead from California._" Many SWAT team officers outside of City hall shoot down the clone thugs. Otis and Eve throw down their guns. The 2 police detectives aim their guns at the 2 hench people. Lisa Earle: "_You Otis and Eve are under arrest on attempted assassination charges._"

Inside City Hall in the mayor's office. There is Mayor Wilkinson present. He is on a view phone with Chief Byrnes. Chief Byrnes: "_I can see that my officers have shown up._" Mayor Wilkinson: "_I heard gun fire outside. That shows us that the police have taken out those who are trying to kill me._" Also present in the office is Deputy Mayor Daniel Earle. Lisa Earle and her partner/boyfriend Michael Drake show up in the office. Mayor Wilkinson: "_Have a seat you 2 officers._" Lisa Earle: "_My father wanted every single escaped cryocon back in the cryo-prison when I was a little girl. They are all dead now._" Mayor Wilkinson: "_My great grand father was the DA in California dating back to when John Spartan joined the US Army._" The 2 cops get seated in the mayor's office. The Deputy Mayor and 2 cops get up.

At Knox Industries at night time. There is Boris Knox with Dr. Jeffers. There is also left henchman Todd. He has clone thugs with him. Boris Knox: "_Lisa Earle could easily find me. Her veteran officer on the San Angeles Police Department is known as John Spartan. He was called the Demolition Man. Go kill Lisa Earle. You could go to her apartment. The nation will be over run by criminals. I'll even clone those who served in the California cryo-prison where the cryo-prison has begun. The only tobacco illegal in this nation are cigarettes where even selling cigarettes is illegal. Smoking cigarettes is illegal just like smoking marijuana._" Todd leaves the place with the clone thugs departing for Lisa Earle's apartment.

At Lisa Earle's apartment at night time. The lights are off. A door automatically opens. It's Lisa Earle and her boyfriend Michael Drake. Lisa Earle: "_You and I have been going out for one year now. My sister has recorded classic song remakes like Earth Angel. My mother is an agent to my sister's song studio. My sister runs a music group._" They get into the place. They are making love. Lisa Earle: "_Music box on. Album Christine Earle's 2040's hits._" A music box automatically turns on. It's a song called Earth Angel by Christine Earle and her band.

Outside of Lisa Earle's domicile. There is Todd with a band of clone thugs. They all draw their guns. Todd: "_We'll search the place for Lisa Earle. Than we'll kill those who are in charge of the NY PD. We'll take over the world. We'll clone those killed and release those imprisoned once we take over the world. I'll be the mayor of New York City and Bill is the deputy mayor while Boris Knox is the US president._" They go to inside of the apartment of Lisa Earle. An intruder alarm goes off. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake go for their guns. Lisa Earle: "_They must be in league with Dr. Jeffers._" They go to outside.

Back outside. There is Todd with the clone thugs. Todd is on a view phone with Boris Knox. Todd: "_I am at Lisa Earle's domicile. We'll kill her._" Boris Knox: "_Than you'll get to kill the commissioner and the chief of the NY PD. Than you can kill the president and the mayor of the city. You'll be the new mayor. Bill will be the new deputy mayor. Someone will become the new vice president with me. I will be the new president._" The clone thugs all pull out their guns. Todd hangs up with Boris Knox. The 2 cops come out of the apartment. The clone thugs open fire on the cops. The cops fire back. Lisa Earle kills 3 clone thugs in the battle. Michael Drake kills a few more clone thugs in battle. Lisa Earle: "_There are more._" Michael Drake: "_Than let's go looking for them._" Lisa Earle and Michael Drake pick up some guns from the clone thugs.

Inside the apartment. There is Todd with the rest of the clone thugs. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake come to inside the apartment. They find clone thugs. The 2 cops shoot down the rest of the clone thugs as those clone thugs open fire on them. The 2 cops now aim their guns at Todd. Michael Drake: "_Don't move. You are under arrest on criminal conspiracy charges._" Todd: "_If we killed you than criminals could rule the world._" Lisa Earle: "_Who is the master mind?_" Todd: "_You'll never know. Others who you have taken down are un willing to answer you too._" The 2 cops come out with Todd in handcuffs.

Outside on Lisa Earle's drive way. There is Lisa Earle's police car parked there. The 2 cops get into the police car and load Todd in the back. Lisa Earle: "_Years ago there was a vigilantism committee against the Caucasian Domination and Mafia run by Sonny Marconi again and the committee had them all out to be killed as the cops were playing executioner._" They go off to the police station.

The next day at the NY PD headquarters outside. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake show up. They come into the police station.

At Knox Industries. There is Boris Knox present along with Dr. Alana Jeffers. Also there is Bill present. More clone thugs are being made. Boris Knox: "_Bill. You have a band of clone thugs with you. Many men and women are in this prison with programmings on them. Release them all and than criminals will rule the world. Go to NY PD headquarters and kill the police chief. Kill Lisa Earle._" Bill leaves with a band of clone thugs.

At NY PD headquarters in the day time in Chief Byrne's office. Chief Byrne is on the view phone. It's Mayor Wilkinson talking to the mayor. Chief Byrnes: "_None of those thugs who we captured or the males or females in the street gang that we captured last year are willing to give up the mastermind._" Mayor Wilkinson: "_Could we have an undercover cop?_" Chief Byrnes: "_We'll try that and not let them be detected as cops._" Detectives Lisa Earle and Michael Drake show up. The chief of the NY PD and the mayor are done talking to each other. Chief Byrnes: "_I have 2 of my police detectives coming into my office right now. I better let you go._" Mayor Wilkinson: "_Be well Chief Byrnes._" They hang up. Lisa Earle: "_Todd isn't willing to give up the master mind. We'll try again to have everyone interrogated._" Chief Byrnes: "_I might try undercover cops._" The 2 police detectives get seated.

Outside of the NY PD headquarters. There is Bill with his band of clone thugs on his hand held view phone. Bill: "_I am at NY PD headquarters._" Boris Knox: "_Go free all those prisoners. All criminals in this nation in their prisons will be freed. We'll take over the US. The nation will be overrun by criminals. Now is the time to reveal myself as the mastermind._" He is talking to Boris Knox. They hang up.

Inside the police station. There is Bill with a band of clone thugs. There are many NY PD officers there. Bill: "_Cops. Kill them._" They pull out their guns. The clone thugs fire on the NY PD. The NY PD fires back at the clone thugs. There is gun fighting going on. Some cops are shot down by clone thugs. Those clone thugs are shot down by other cops there.

At the main room of NY PD headquarters. There is Bill with a band of clone thugs. Bill: "_More cops. They'll give up or die._" Other cops pull out their guns. They fire on the clone thugs. The clone thugs fire back. Chief Byrne with Lisa Earle and Michael Drake show up. Chief Byrnes: "_Don't move Bill. You are under arrest. I know your name from witnesses._" Bill: "_Boris Knox will even have you all killed. He will resurrect criminals of the 20__th__ century all over the nation. We'll take over the world._" They all fire back on the clone thugs and Bill himself. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake shoot and kill clone thugs. Bill shoots at Chief Byrne. Chief Byrne ducks from the fired shot. Chief Byrne shoots and kills Bill. Chief Byrnes: "_That was close. He could've killed me._" The rest of the clone thugs are shot down the by NY PD. The cops all put their guns away.

At the palace of Boris Knox in the day time. There is Boris Knox present. There is Boris Knox present with Dr. Jeffers. They are making clones. They have the DNA of Mafia boss Anthony Marconi. Also they have the DNA of many gang leaders from New York City in over 100 years. They have DNA of their street gangs present. Dr. Jeffers: "_I have the DNA of Mafioso Anthony Marconi. We will even clone his gang._"

At the police squad room. There is Chief Byrne with his officers present. Also there is Lisa Earle sitting next to her partner and boyfriend Michael Drake. Chief Byrne: "_Boris Knox is behind the crimes in the city. We thought that last year we put an end of crime in New York City. San Angeles became crime free in 2042 when John Spartan and company took down the Mafia. I have a picture of Boris Knox to show you._" Chief Byrne is showing picture of Boris Knox. Next there is a picture of his scientist who is second in command of his criminal empire Dr. Alana Jeffers. Chief Byrne: "_We know that Dr. Alana Jeffers is cloning people without the approval of the government. Arrest her. 3 of her thugs are in prison and 3 others are dead. Let's go bring them down._" Now the chief shows a picture of the headquarters to the police department. Chief Byrnes: "_I have found the pent house of Boris Knox to be where the cloning is taking place. We'll bring them all down. Let's destroy all of the clone thugs. Lisa Earle. I want you to lead the chase and bring down Boris Knox._" Lisa Earle: "_Yes Chief Byrnes._" Lisa Earle leads a hunt for the criminals out there.

Later on in the day time at the pent house of Boris Knox. There are police cars out there. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake come out of their squad car. Other cops come out of their cars. Lisa Earle: "_They might've cloned classical criminals here. Let's be cautious. I am going in alone._" Michael Drake: "_What about me Demolition Woman?_" Lisa Earle: "_You'll deal with the clones of criminals and their leaders. I had learned things from John Spartan that he learned in the US Army years ago._" Clone thugs show up with a clone of Mafia boss Anthony Marconi. Clone Anthony Marconi: "_It's the NY PD. Kill them all._" The clone Marconi Anthony and the clone of the 1950's mobsters fire on the cops. Lisa Earle shoots down some clone thugs. Lisa Earle: "_This must explain things. Boris Knox is descended from Mafia boss Anthony Marconi._" The cops shoot down and kill many clone thugs. Lisa Earle shoots and kills the clone of Mafia Boss Anthony Marconi. Lisa Earle: "_I have explosives with me to destroy this cloning facility. I will apprehend Dr. Alana Jeffers and Boris Knox._" She enters the building.

Inside the pent house of Boris Knox. There is a clone of gang leader Blake Nixon and his gang. Lisa Earle: "_You're a __Replicant__ of the gang leader who I killed._" Clone Blake Nixon: "_I am a replacement for gang leader Blake Nixon._" Lisa Earle: "_Our job is to prevent people from committing crimes in New York City._" Many other gang leaders with clones of their gangs go to outside. They go after the cops. The clone Blake Nixon shoots at Lisa Earle. Lisa Earle shoots back killing the clone of Blake Nixon.

At the clone lab. There is Dr. Jeffers present. Lisa Earle shows up. Lisa Earle: "_Dr. Alana Jeffers. LA PD. You are under arrest on charges of illegal cloning._" Dr. Jeffers pulls out her guns. She shoots at Lisa Earle. Lisa Earle fires back at Dr. Jeffers.

Back to outside. Michael Drake and various cops shoot down more clone thugs. They shoot at the gang leaders. Michael Drake kills an African gang leader clone. The gun fighting is going on. Many cops kill allot of clone thugs. Michael Drake kills another clone gang leader in battle.

Back to the lab. Lisa Earle and Alana Jeffers are gun fighting. Lisa Earle has explosives with her she pulls out. Lisa Earle shoots and kills Dr. Jeffers. She now goes after Boris Knox. Lisa Earle: "_Boris Knox. Come out where ever you are. You are under arrest._" Lisa Earle sets explosives on the cloning tubes and the clone facility. Boris Knox shows up. Boris Knox: "_I have taken science class in college years ago. I will than clone Dr. Jeffers to bring her back to life. We have a thing of memory plugging._" Boris Knox pulls out his gun. It's a magnetic accelerator gun. He fires on Lisa Earle. Boris Knox tries to shoot at the explosives. Boris Knox pulls out his hand gun. He fires on Lisa Earle. Lisa Earle fires back on Boris Knox. They are shooting at each other moving around the cloning facility. Lisa Earle in the gun fight shoots Boris Knox in the chest into a terminal. Boris Knox gets electrocuted. The lab blows up. Lisa Earle is running out of the place.

Back to the outside battle. There are clone thugs and the leaders shooting back at the cops there. The place explodes. The explosion takes out the rest of the clone thugs and the clone gang leaders destroying them. Michael Drake: "_She should still be alive. She did it._"

Later on outside of the place. There is Lisa Earle standing with Michael Drake. Also present are the many cops. Also there is Daniel Earle and Joshua Wilkinson along with police Chief Larry Byrne. They are all standing together. Mayor Wilkinson: "_Now we have this city to be crime free. No more crime here in the state of New Jersey/York. We put an end to crime in New York City._" Chief Byrnes: "_I am giving you Lisa Earle and Michael Drake a vacation. I can see that Dr. Jeffers and Boris Knox are history._" Lisa Earle: "_I am going home now._" There are firefighters shooting water onto the explosion. Lisa Earle and Michael Drake kiss. The 2 cops walk off screen. There are cops running around the place. There are many people there present. Back in Los Angeles there Max and Darrin had discovered Mac also known as Simon Phoenix Jr. still alive. Mac killed the 2 Wasteland scraps Max and Darrin. John Spartan had an investigation put out.

End of Tale


End file.
